CrescentMoon Academy
by SerenityxEndymion
Summary: Serena was just a normal 15 year old girl who was just accepted into the most prestigious boarding school in japan, CrescentMoon Academy. But something is off about this school and its up to Serena and a talking guardian cat Luna to figure it out. {SerenaxDarien, Sailor ScoutsxGenerals, OC}
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beginning

**Edited: 8/12/16**

~•~•~•~

Serena sat in her family car bored to death as she stare out the window.

"Aren't you excited Serena? This is one of the best boarding schools in all of japan!"

Her mother smiled at Serena who turned to her from the front of the car.

"Yah, a little... I guess."

Serena replied smiling a little at her mother before she turned back to the window bored.

"How is it that they accepted someone as idiotic as you into this school? Did they run out of scholarships for smart people and start handing out ones for people who always run late, eat their weight in donuts and cry?"

Serena's little brother said, looking up from his video game at his sister. Serena glared at him from the corner of her eyes as her mother turned to them and scolded the young boy.

"Sammy! Enough, Serena tries her hardest in school and thats why she was accepted."

Sam looked away and went back to playing his game as his sister looked back out the window remembering how she actually got accepted.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

_~FlashBack~_

_Serena casually skipped as she made her way home after another typical day of running late, tripping over her feet and nearly getting detention in school. Even though her day had a somewhat bad start, she couldn't be happier. She had gotten at least a _**_C+_**_ on last weeks english test and she couldn't be happier. She skipped down the street humming happly to herself before she stopped at a stop light. She pulled her english paper out and checked her paper again to make sure that she wasn't just imagining her grade._

_She looked and saw a big **C+** on the right corner. Serena smiled before she looked up at the light turned green. She casually crossed the street when she spotted an elderly man trying to balance two grocery bags and a walking cane in his hands. Serena stopped in her tracks when she made it on the other side of the street._

_She noticed no one stopping to help the elderly man who accidently dropped a bag, his apples and orangers rolling out of the bag and on to the street. She placed her paper into her bag walked over to help as he began pick up his fruit._

_"Here, let me help."_

_She said as she began to quickly pick up the fruit with both her hands, and putting them back into the bag as the elderly man stood up with the help of his cane._

_"Well thank you young lady. That's really kind of you."_

_Serena smiled as she picked up both grocery bags and her book bag into her hands._

_"No problem."_

_The man smiled back as he showed her to his car a few feet away. He opened the trunk of his car and Serena placed the bags inside before closing the door. The man smiled again as he turned to Serena._

_"Thank you again, there has to be a way I can repay you for your kindness young lady."_

_Serena smiled back._

_"No its ok, you don't have to do anything. I was happy to help."_

_She bowed to the man and began to walk away, when the heel of her shoe was somehow caught in the a street drain grates causing her to trip. She accidently dropped her book bag and all her stuff fell out on to the ground. Serena cried before she stood up and began to pick up her stuff from the ground. The elderly man kneeled down and began to help her pick up her stuff._

_"I'm such a klutz."_

_She said rubbing the back of head said as she grabbed her notebook. The elderly man chuckled and handed her a few papers as he responded back._

_"It's alright, we all have our days."_

_He picked up Serena's english paper and noticed her **C+**. Serena picked up everything before she noticed him holding her test._

_"I'm sorry."_

_She said as he handed her the paper back. Serena stood up and closed her bag._

_"It's alright. You try your very hardest in school don't you? I'm sorry if I'm being nosy."_

_Serena smiled as she said:_

_"No, its alright and, kinda. I only ever get B's and C's. But sometimes I do get A's once in a while."_

_The man smiled as he gave a nod._

_"I see, well perhaps I know of a way to repay you for your kindness."_

_Serena blinked as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small pamphlet. There was penmanship writing on the front of the pamphlet._

_**CrescentMoon Academy**_

_**~The school that will lead to the starts~**_

_Serena blinked as the elderly man handed her the pamphlet. Serena took the booklet before she looked up at the man who smiled at her._

"My name is Koi Hamada and I am the headmaster of cresentmoon academy and I would like to offer you a full scholarship to the school."

Serena's eyes widen before she began to shake her head.

"T-Thank you but I can't accept. I'm ok in school but I can't, I can barley make it to my current school on time."

She tried to return the pamphlet to the man who shook his head.

"Do not worry about that, and I will not take a no for an answer."

Serene blinked twice before she looked down at the pamphlet.

~End of Flashback~

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

(A/N:If only it could actually be that easy to get a full scholarship for school)

Serena leaned back against the seat smiling a little. She never thought she'd be accepted to one of the high prestigious boarding schools in all of japan.

"Oh, look Serena! There it is!"

Her mother said, catching Serena's attention. She looked out the window and saw a large white building, like something out of a fairytale book. The building itself looked more like an ancient castle. Serena smiled as she stared at the building itself as they got closer to the enterance. The front gates of the school were wide open and they headed up to the front enterance.

Serena smiled as the car stopped and they all climbed out of the car. She adjusted her school uniform which consists of a black skirt with white lace hem on the bottom, a black blazer with white trims and buttons with chains, a crisp white long sleeve dress shirt and a black school tie. Serena looked up at the school building as her father helped her pull her luggages out from the back of the car.

"This place is bigger then I thought it be."

She said as the schools headmaster, the elderly man she helped walked down to them from steps of the school.

"Hello again Serena, I'm glad you could make it."

Serena smiled back at the headmaster.

"Hello Mr Hamada, its nice to see you again."

Serena giggled before her parents approached them both. Serena walked up the stairs of the school as her parents began to talk to the headmaster. She looked around the front steps before she sat down smiling slightly as she looked down at her parents. She was going to miss them while she was in boarding school, and even though she hated to admit it, she was also going to miss her annoying little brother. She was also going to miss her best friends back home, but she promised that she'd keep in touch with texts, and the occasionally phone call. Smiling, she stood up and walked back down the stairs when she heard rustling in the bushes next to the steps. Serena looked as a black cat came out from the bushes. She slowly walked close to the cat as it pawed at its head. She blinked before the cat turned to her and she saw bandages on its forehead.

"How did that happen? Did you get hurt?"

She said slowly walking up to the cat. The cat stared at her with it big brown eyes before Serena smiled at it.

"You want me to remove the banages dont you? Ok."

She giggled and smiled as she reached over and gently removed the bandages from the cat's forehead. Serena blinked confused before the Cat ran up to a tree and jumped up on to a tree branch. Serena stood up and stared at the cat which stared at her. There was a crescent moon shapped mark on its forehead, which Serena kept staring at.

"Serena."

She turned around to her parents, Sam and Mr Hamada as they walked up the stairs. Well, Mr Hamada, her mom and Sam walked up the stairs while her father was having a hard time walking up the stairs as he carried her two heavy luggages. Serena turned back to the tree only to find the cat gone.

Serena looked away shrugging as the headmaster showed them inside, not knowing that the same cat was stoll watching her from the roof top of the building.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

A/n:The uniform is located on my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Girl part I

**Edited: 8/12/16**

Serena looked around the school as she and her family followed Mr Hamada down the half emtpy hallway. Students who were all hanging out in the hallway turned to them and eyed her. She didn't mind but it was starting make her feel nervous. She could tell by their expressions that some of them thought she didn't deserve to attent their school. To them, she was nothing but a middle class person who should stick to attending public school. Serena looked away not faced one bit.

_'Great, first day here and I'm already an outcast for the snobs who attend this school. Well who cares, let them think what they want.'_

Serena thought to herself as she and her family stopped in front a large staircase. An elderly woman walked down the steps in a very poised manner. She didn't seem onlder then Serena's grandmother with her greyish brunet hair tied back into a high bun. She wore a long sleeve blue dress that reache just below three inches her knees with a white collar. The woman bowed to the family and the headmaster as he turned to them.

"Alright Serena, this is the girl's dorm adviser, Ms Annetta. She will show you to the girls dorm and will let you know of the rules of this school."

Mr Hamada said, before Ms Annetta spoke up.

"Please follow me."

She said before turning around, ready to escort Serena as Serena turned to her parents and Sam before she hugged her parent's goodbye.

"Love you sweety, be good."

Mrs Tsukino smiled as she hugged Serena who hugged her back.

"Ok, mom. Love you too."

She turned to her dad who began to cry a waterfall of tears as he hugged her tightly.

"My little girl!"

Serena smiled a little sheepishly as Mr Hamada and Ms Annetta smiled at them before Serena's mother pulled her father off her. Serena playfully gave Sam a noogie on the head and a small hug.

"See yah later Sammy."

She smiled and Sam looked up at her confused.

"What do you mean later? You'll be back home in a month with your type of grades."

Serena glared at him before she followed Ms Annetta. Mr Hamada turned to her parents and began to show them around the school after Serena's father had left the luggages in front of the stairs for someone to take them to Serena's dorm room.

Serena followed Ms Annetta up to the forth floor where the dorms where located.

"I assume you know of the rules we have here at our school?"

"Well, kinda. I was only informed of some of them."

Serena responded back as Ms Annetta looked at her as they walked down the hallway.

"I see, well then you must know students are not allowed out of their rooms after eleven, breakfast is served at eight, classes start at nine and end at four. Lights out at ten thirty. On sundays and saturdays students are allowed to leave campus but must inform their advicers first and return before sundown because the school doors close at seven. Males and Females must stay away from each other's dorm rooms at night and all cellphones must be handed in to avoid distractions."

She paused turning to Serena and held her hand out. Serena sighed as she reached into her pocket and handed Ms Annetta her cellphone. Ms Annetta puts the cell into her pocket before she kept walking and Serena followed.

"I'm sorry. Now, dinner is served at seven thirty in the dinning hall on the second floor. If you require any must needed school supplies you can go to the student cafe which is located on the first floor. They sell any you might need. And if you also need any help with anything you can come to me."

She said as they came to a bedroom door on the end. Serena gave a nod and a smile as she responded.

"Ok, thank you. Um... Is there a way to call my family and friends?"

"There is a phone located in the student cafe that you are allowed to use from seven to nine. If you wish to send a letter there is a student mailbox in the cafe as well which you can use to send letters and letters you receive will be brought to your dorm. I hope you do hope you enjoy your time here."

She said bowing to Serena who returned the bow before Ms Annetta walked away. Serena sighed to herself before she opened the door as gasped. The room itself was a mix of modern and antique furniture. There was a king size bed with pillars nearly reaching up to the ceiling in the center of the room with two bedside tables. The floor carpet was white as snow. On the right of the room sat a large wooden old fashion desk with a desk lamp.

On the left side was a white old vanity with a large three sided mirror, a matching dresser on the right and a white wardrobe next to it. Next to the door sat bookshelf that was next to a small entertainment stand with a flat screen tv in front of a faux white leather sectional and a small coffee table in the middle.

"Why am I not surprise?"

She said closing the door before she walked to her bags and put them on the bed. She unzipped her bags and began to unpack and put her things into the dresser and wardrobe before putting her bags under her bed. She put her laptop on her desk and a few picture frames of her family and friends on the bedside tables, desk, bookshelf and on the dresser. Once she finished, she fell backwards on to the bed and sighed.

_'Now what to do? What to do?'_

She thought staring up at the ceiling of the room. She sat up and decided to walk around the school. She exit her bedroom and headed down to the first floor. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper which had a map of the school. She unfolded it and began to make her way to the cafe.

She made it within ten minutes and stopped outside the doors staring at the window display before she looked around. There were a few students who hanging aroud talking to their friends or staring at her. Serena looked away and took in a deep breath. She stepped inside the cafe and was surprised again.

There was a cash register counter on the left side of the cafe with a few video game machines next to a wall a few feet away. A small coffee table with four chairs around it sat next to the front door. Two cafe machines sat on a table in back of the register counter next to two blenders. On the right side of the room were four booths. There were also six clothing racks with different size school uniforms and gym clothes.

Six mini aisle displays with various school supplies and some junk food in front of the racks. Along with a few display cases around the room along side a few schools photos from the past school years. Serena walked around the room, looking around before she grabbed a few much needed notebooks, papers and pens. She walked over to the counter and set her things on the counter before she pulled her student loan card that students are given at the begining school year. A girl a year older then her wearing an white apron stood behind the counter, Serena handed her the student card.

The girl slided the student card threw a credit card slider before she handed it back to Serena who placed it back into her pink bunny wallet pouch as the girl placed her things into a bag. Serena took the bag as the girl handed it to her and said:

"Here you go, have a nice day."

"Thanks, you two."

She turned around and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Serena looked up at the male who stood in front of her. He wore the male student uniform without the blazer and the white sleeves rolled up. He looked up to three years older then her. Serena shook her head and smiled.

"It's alright, it was my fault anyway."

The older male smiled back as he looked her over for a second.

"You must be new here, nice to meet you. My name is Andrew Foreman."

He held his hand out to her which she shook with her own.

"Nice to meet you too Andrew. I'm Serena Tsukino."

Andrew smiled as they let released their grips on the other's hands.

"Is this your first day here?"

Serena gave a nod as they put their hands down.

"Yah, tomorrow is my first day of class. I'm a little nervous though."

She responded which caused Andrew to chuckle.

"Yah, happens a lot. Same thing with me when I first started going here."

Serena smiled back at him.

"I really should head back to my room."

She started walking away before and turned she turned back to him and looked down at her feet.

"Um... Do you know where how to get to the dinning hall?"

Andrew gave a nod and a smiled.

"I can show you to you to the dinning hall, I get off at four and I can show you around."

Serena smiled and gave a nod.

"Ok, meet you here in a few."

She walked away and headed back to her dorm room. After Serena had dropped off her stuff, she returned to the cafe and waited until Andrew got off of work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Girl part II

**Edited: 8/12/16**

Serena sat outside the cafe at a table listening to music on her laptop. She looked down at her computer and began to scroll through her songs. She scrolled for about a minute until she stopped at a song she loved. She hit play and began to sing along.

(A/N:Lyrics originally belong to Youtube singer Miku-Tan)

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

_**Please don't let our love turn out**_

_**Into a tragedy like it was for Juliet**_

_**Take, me away into your arms**_

_**It's all I ask of you~**_

Serena closed her eyes as she continued to sing. She was so ito the song, she closed her eyes and began to move her head to the rhythm.

_**I say goodnight to both my father and my mother**_

_**I hope they'll be able to dream of one another**_

_**I think it's time for all the grown ups to go to bed**_

_**Enchanting caramel that carries sweet illusions **_

_**My crossing legs that bring on sexual confusion **_

_**How farther will, I let you go on this sinful night?~**_

_**Screams of pain to "Take it easy! Won't you bite me gently?"**_

_**Don't you dare forget, that I'm not ready quite yet**_

_**It's because of my mom that I've been acting sweetly and nice to you~**_

**_All the things_****_that I don't know_**

_**How the enchant me so**_

_**But isn't that normal?**_

_**Or at least how it should go?**_

_**Show me all your feelings, and I'll let you in my heart**_

_**Oh if only you knew this from the start**_

_**Hehehe.**_

_**I feel so in love just like Cinderella **_

_**And I will chase after, you wearing only my glass shoes**_

_**I pray to God, for time to come to halt**_

_**Before the evil can come, leaving us both at fault**_

_**Now, I have to escape just like Juliet did**_

_**But please don't call me by that name, we aren't the same**_

_**It's not okay, please I just want you to stay**_

_**Because without you here, what is there for me to do?**_

_**So if I cried, would you always be right here by my side?~**_

Serena smiled to herself as she tapped her foot on the ground with the beat.

_**I try so hard to look like I'm older than my age**_

_**I wear mascara to conceal the fact, I'm in rage**_

_**I promise you, I'll be a good girl from now on**_

_**There's no one here to stop me from the things that I do**_

_**I want some love why don't you come please me you fool?**_

_**How farther will, we be able to cross the line?~**_

_**Now I know that this is true, I fell in love with you**_

_**The pain is killing me, as I am screaming my pleas**_

_**I think you know by now, that my father doesn't seem to like you much**_  
_**I can see your hands reach out, as I begin to pout**_  
_**And I see it clear, you really love me my dear**_  
_**Take me far away so we can make love, Romeo **_  
_**Oh, won't you fulfill my fantasies?~**_  
**  
**_**Hehehe.**_  
**  
**_**So I'll just run away like Cinderella **_  
_**I'll scream my love for you, while leaving you my glass shoe**_  
_**I'll pray to God, that you'll come searching for me**_  
_**Save me from all my dreams, while I run away and flee**_  
_**Well, I'm sure that Cinderella was lying herself**_  
_**It's not an accident, she left her shoe on purpose**_  
_**I understand that she and I are the same**_  
_**Oh, I just want to be loved, so no more playing games**_  
_**So, just look for me, and then you'll soon find what you seek~**_

She began to tap her fingers to the rhythm of the beat before she continue to sing along.

_**Why don't you just take a look **_

_**And see what I have hidden **_

_**In the corners of my heart?**_

_**Can't you see it's filled with all of my dirty thoughts**_

_**And all my needs and my wants?**_

_**I want you to fill me up until I burst out forth**_

_**And give into my desires**_

_**I'm drawn into ecstasy, oh how I feel so free, please tell me what it could be?**_

_**But if I lose you, I wouldn't know what to do~**_

_**My happiness seemed to be stored in a box**_

_**I need to find the key so I can open the lock**_

_**I'm scared in pain, but I won't cry out in vain**_

_**The thought of you hating me, I know it couldn't be**_

_**Well, my mom and my daddy don't care about me**_

_**They aren't different yet, they are the same as can be**_

_**I'll stop my lies, and I'll be true to myself**_

_**I'll just stick to the facts, I dropped my golden axe**_

_**So, if I keep lying too much like Cinderella **_

_**I know I'll meet the fate, that she alone had to face**_

_**I'm really scared, and have no clue what to do**_

_**But I hope I don't end up just like her, too**_

_**So, before that happens, won't you come and rescue me?~**_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Once the song ended, Serena opened her eyes to find Andrew sitting in front of her. Andrew smiled at her which caused her to blush deeply as she realized he heard her sing. She broke the eye contact and looked down at her lap as she closed her laptop and removed her headphones.

"H-How long h-have y-you...?"

She stuttered before Andrew gave her a grin and responded.

"Just as soon as you began to sing."

Serena's blushed deepened before she shyly looked up at him. He smiled at her which caused her to look down again.

"You know something? You have an amazing voice Serena."

"R-really?"

She shyly looked up at Andrew who smiled at her and gave a nod.

"Yah. You know, you should really think about singing."

Serena giggled a little as she looked down as she began to put her laptop and headphones into her backpack.

"I don't think so, I'm not that good. Besides, I get serious stage-fright."

Andrew chuckled as they both stood up and began to walk away from the table.

"Ok, have you ever tried to imagine people in their underwear?"

"Yah, I've tried... But I've been so grossed out by it that I stopped. So I now I only sing in privet."

She looked down at her feet shyly as they stopped before she looked up at him smiling shyly.

"That's a shame, your really good."

Serena giggled before she smiled at him.

"Thanks, well shall we get started on the tour?"

Andrew smiled as they began to walk around the school. Andrew showed her the school's auditorium, the main offices, the library, the classrooms which Serena took notes on where her classes where. Next they went to the school's football field along with the tennis courts, basketball courts and school gym. Next came the teacher's dorms where were off-limits for students. Once they finished it was half an hour before dinner. Both stopped right in front of two open doors that lead to the school dinning hall.

"Wow, you know... I never actually took the time to see how big this place actually is."

Serena giggled as she turned to him.

"Thanks for the tour Foreman-san."

Andrew chuckled and pet her head gently.

"Call me Andrew ok? And I'll call you Serena."

Serena smiled and gave a nod.

"Ok!"

Both walked into the dinning hall and Serena stopped in her tracks again. She had been surprised when she saw all the rooms in the school but the dinning hall surprised her again. Up to seventy or so long tables all sat in seven perfect rows with multiple pictures of former teachers, students and headmasters.

"Wow..."

"I know right, come on lets get some food."

"Good, I'm starving."

She ran ahead of him at full speed to the waiting line. Andrew chuckled as he slowly followed her before both grabbed two plastic trays and waited.

"I can see your really hungry."

Serena smiled and gave giggled as it was their turn. She looked around the food selection before she grabbed a hamburger, two large french fries with extra ketchup, a large orange soda, and a brownie and placed them all on her tray. She walked out of the line and waited for Andrew before she began to look around for a place to sit.

"Come on, why don't you come sit with me and my best friend."

Andrew turned to Serena as he spoke and pointed to a table in the back as Serena gave a nod.

"Sure, let me just get some extra napkins."

Andrew gave a nod before he began to walk to a table near the back of the room. He smiled as he saw his best friend Darien already there, studying as usual.

"I get that you want to be a doctor but can't you relax a little once in a while?"

Darien looked up as Andrew sat down before he put his physics book away and removed his reading glass.

"I'll give you the same answer I give to Mandy when she asks me out; No."

Andrew chuckled and shook his head as Darien took a sip of his water.

"Let me guess, she tried again?"

"Yah, god I wish she could just take a hint. Everyone knows I don't have time to date."

Andrew shook his head before he took a bite of his spaghetti before he looked up at Darien.

"Maybe you just need to find the right girl. You need to have a little fun in your life."

Andrew said, as Darien closed his book and began to poke his food.

"Ok, I know where your going with this and the answer is no. I'm not gonna let you hook me up with any blind dates."

Darien responded back and took a bite of his meatloaf as Andrew sighed before looking Darien in the eye.

"But why not? Why don't you try and date a little? Like this new girl that just came today. Her name is Serena Tsukino and she seems like a nice girl."

Darien looked at him a bit annoyed before looking down at his food.

"If she's so nice then why don't you date her?"

Andrew shot him an annoyed look as Serena made her way over to the table. She was humming to herself a little and was lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice a leg sticking out from one of the tables until she tripped. She fell on her back as she tried to cushion her fall only to have her food accidently fall all over her. Laughter erupted in the dinning hall as she sat up covered in ketchup, mustard, and most of her food.

Both Andrew and Darien looked as three girls stood around Serena.

"Crap."

Andrew muttered as both stood up and ran to help Serena who looked up at the girls. Two of them had long dark brown hair while one had long red hair. The red head had a blue bow on the side of her hair and green eyes. The other two had shorter hair and brown eyes.

"Hey new girl, you seriously scuffed my designer shoes."

Said the red head before Serena looked down at her bright pink heels. She didn't see a single mark on them. Serena looked back up at the girl before she tried to stand up.

"I didn't, there's nothing o-on- ah!"

Serena said as her shoes were slippery from the ketchup and mustard, which caused her to fall back on the ground. Andrew and Darien ran up behind the three girls before Andrew helped Serena up.

"Hey, you ok Serena?"

Andrew asked worried as Serena looked up at him and gave a nod.

"Y-Yah."

Darien blinked before he found himself staring at Serena as he began to feel his heart pounding against his chest. He was about to say something when the red head wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him out of his trance.

"Darien, the new girl ruined my new shoes."

Darien turned to her and glared before pushing her off him.

"I did no such thing."

Serena defended herself as Andrew held her back, not wanting a fight of any kind to happened.

"Ignore them Serena, come on. Lets get you cleaned up."

He began to escort her out the dinning hall and out the door. Darien glared one last time at the red head before he grabbed his stuff and followed his best friend and Serena out the door. Andrew walked Serena to a nearby bathroom and she entered the girl's bathroom as he waited for her out in the hall. He began to whistle to himself as Darien came up to him.

"Hey. How is she?"

Darien asked, as Andrew turned to him and grinned.

"Hey, she'll be fine. She just needs to get rid of the food. This is such a surprise even for you Darien."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Andrew chuckled as he gave Darien a pat on the shoulder.

"I'm not trying to offend you, I'm just saying that I've never seen you so worried about someone you just barely met."

Andrew chuckled as Darien glared at him and the door to the girls bathroom opened. Serena walked out still slightly covered in food but some was cleaned off as she was trying to wipe off some of the extra ketchup from her uniform.

"Ugh, I don't think a normal bathroom sink will help with all this."

Andrew and Darien walked over to her as she tossed the tissue paper into a nearby trashcan.

"Why don't you go back to your dorm and we'll get you an extra uniform for tomorrow and something to eat."

Andrew said and Serena gave a nod and a appreciation smile.

"Yah, good idea. This ketchup is starting to get really sticky."

Serena began to walk away when Darien grabbed her wrist gently and turned to Andrew.

"Wait, do you really think its a good idea to let her go on her own? What if that 'thing' gets her like all the others?"

Serena slowly turned back to then as Andrew smiled at Darien.

"We don't have to worry, besides it only comes out after ten and its bearly eight thirty. So we're good for another hour."

"U-Um... What are you guys talking about?"

Serena asked and both guys turned to her as Darien slowly let go of her wrist and Andrew's smile disappeared.

"You weren't told? Up about a month a go some students who decided to break curfew began to disappear one by one. Most students now a days stay in their dorms because their all afraid. And last week on person was actually luck enough to get away unharmed. They discribed this thing that looked almost human but with feathered wings, and claws for feet."

Serena's eyes widen surprised at the new information after Andrew finished explaining.

"S-scary..."

She said shaking slightly as Andrew shook his head.

"Don't worry, this thing only appears after ten o'clock and it doesn't go into anyone's dorms so we're safe."

Andrew assured her before be turned to Darien and nudged him.

"If you want to keep Serena safe why don't you go escort her to her dorm?"

Andrew teased which caused Darien blushed and shot him a glare before he elbowed Andrew in the side. Both didn't even notice Serena blush a little as she looked down at her feet. Andrew playfully patted Darien on the back before he ran down the hallway, leaving them both alone.

Darien looked away from the direction his best friend left and shook his head annoyed.

"Sorry about that, Andrew can be a bit weird sometimes."

Serena giggled as she looked up at him.

"It's alright, he reminds me of my friends back home."

Both began to walk to her dorm as Darien introduce himself.

"By the way, my name is Darien Shields."

"Serena Tsukino."

Darien held his hand up shake her but she helds her up.

"Probably not a good idea right now, my hands are still a little covered with ketchup. Sorry."

Darien chuckled and let his hand fall back to his side.

"Right, so are you here on a scholarship or are your parents paying?" Darien asked curiously and Serena looked down smiling a little.

"On a scholarship, but with my kind of grades... They will probably make you question that though. I actually got into this school because I helped out the headmaster without even knowing he was incharge of this place."

She said and Darien smiled.

"That's new, usually someone only ever gets into this school through a letter of recommendation or that their parents are big time ceo's or something."

"What about you?"

She asked looking up at him.

"I'm actually here on recommendation from my old school, so is Andrew."

"Ah, I see."

They stooped at a couple of vending machines and Serena began to look for something to eat seeing as how she wasn't going to be able to return to the dinning hall for dinner.

"Hm... What should I get... Maybe some hot soup? Or some rice balls?"

Serena thought out loud before Darien suddenly snickered as he looked away from the vending machines. Serena looked at him and blinked.

"What?"

"Nothing... Takoyaki head."

Serena blinked completely lost at his words

"What?"

She asked before Darien pointed to a picture of takoyaki before he pointe to her head.

"Your hair, it looks like takoyaki."

Serena stared at him surprised before she glared and held her fist up.

"MY HAIR DOES NOT LOOK LIKE TAKOYAKI!"

"Ok, it doesn't... It looks like meat balls."

Serena clentched her hand tighter as her face began to turn red from anger.

"IT DOES NOT!"

She turned away and began to storm off when he reached over and gently grabbed her wrist.

"Ok, ok... I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

Serena sighed and turned back to him before noticing that he was still holding her wrist. Serena blushed lightly as she looked down at the floor.

"Uh... You can let go now."

She said and Darien looked down at his hand before letting go as he began to blush along with her.

"S-sorry."

Serena gave a shy nod before she turned back to the vending machines. After picking out some riceballs to eat, they made their way up to her dorm. Once they were in front of Serena's door, she turned back to Darien and smiled.

"Thanks a lot."

Serena said as she opened the door and Darien blinked confused.

What for? All I did was walk you up here."

"Yah, but you did it to make sure I was safe. Thanks."

She smiled sweetly before she walked into her dorm and turned to him.

"Good night I guess, see you tomorrow."

She closed the door and sighed once she leaned against the door. Darien stared at the door before looking down at the ground as a smile appeared on his face.

"Night... Serena..."

He turned away from the door and began to make his way to his own dorm. Serena moved away from the door and placed the empty rice ball packets into a nearby trashcan before she made her way to the bathroom for a nice warm bath. Once she turned the warm water on, she pealed off her school uniform which was really sticky and stuck to her skin before slowly folding it up and placing it into a bag to wash later. She undid her hair from their little buns and climbed into the tub, letting the water remove the food and ketchup from her skin.

She picked up a small bar of soap and began to scrub her skin before she began to wash her hair. After she finished, she climbed out and grabbed a towel that hung from the towel rack nearby. She picked up her dirty uniform and walked back into her bathroom. She placed her dirty uniform on a chair before she walked over to her dresser and grabbed a light pink nightgown before she dried her hair and fell back against her bed, letting out a sigh.

"So far this day has gone from good to bad... Can it get any worst?"

She asked herself before hearing a completely different voice.

"Depends on your way of seeing it Serena."

"That's not much help you know? Huh!?"

She sat up quickly and looked around her room for the owner of that voice only to find the same black car sitting near the window balcony.

"How did you get up here kitty? What am I doing? Cat's can't talk back."

"By climbing the tree."

The cat responded back and Serena stared wide eyed at the cat which smiled at her in a cat-like manner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sailor Moon?

**Edited: 8/12/16**

Serena stared at the cat as it looked at her with its big brown eyes.

"D-did... Y-you j-j-just talk?"

Serena asked the cat as she looked away as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Ok, I think I hit my head harder then I thought when I fell in the dinning hall." Serena sighed to herself as she rubbed her head.

"I know it's a lot to take in right now Serena, but we really need to get down to serious business."

The cat responded as Serena stared at the cat as it talked before she smiled.

"Oh, I get it. I passed out and I'm just dreaming that there's a cat talking in my dorm ro-Ow!"

Serena winced in pain held her face in pain after the cat had scratched her with its claws. She looked at the cat that now sat in front of her on the bed.

"You aren't dreaming me up Serena. This is real, now..."

The cat attempted to explain but Serena didn't let the cat finished as she let out a loud scream and jumped away from the cat, only to fall flat on her back on the floor. The cat ran over to the edge of the bed.

"Are you alright Serena?"

The cat asked as Serena sat up and moved away from the bed still scared. She shook her head before there was a knock at the door. Both turned to the door as they heard Annetta on the other side.

"Serena? Is everything alright?"

Serena turned to the cat on her bed before she quickly jumped up to her feet, ran to the door and yanked it open. Annetta stood on the other side holding her new school uniform with about five or seven girls standing behind her all in pjs or still in their school uniforms. Serena stood at the doorway still shaking.

"Are you alright Serena? Something the matter?"

Annetta asked before Serena turned to the bed and pointed to the cat.

"I-I... T-t-that... I-it just..."

Serena stuttered as Annetta blinked and she walked into the room. She placed the school uniform on the couch before she walked to the bed, picked the small black cat up into her arms and walked back to the door.

"You where probably having a bad dream or something Serena. Try to relax and get some sleep. You have classes in the morning."

Annetta turned to Serena who gave a nod, not once removing her eyes from the black cat that was squirming in Annetta's arms.

"In the mean time I'll let this cat outside, we don't allow pets here in school."

She turned away and walked away with the cat in her arms as it continued to squirm. Serena watched before she turned away and closed her door. She sighed and leaned against it before she walked to her bedroom window and closed it. She turned the lights off and removed the bed covers and extra pillows before she layed down.

She pulled the covers up to her chin and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't think a about sleeping. Not with what had happened. She turned to her side and stared at her clock which read only ten minutes after nine.

She shook her head as she began to think about the cat. She turned back on to her back and closed her eyes. She soon fell into a deep sleep.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

_**Serena slowly opened her eyes and found herself running down a long endless hallway as she followed a rose petal trail. She looked down and saw she was wearing a long white dress, white heels, and a pearl bracelet on her left wrist. She looked back up and saw a small bright light at the end of the hallway. She found herself smiling as she continued to run and got closer to the light. Serena kept running until she ran through the door.**_

_**She closed her eyes before she opened them again, finding herself in a large rose garden. Smiling, she walked further into the garden as she continued to follow the rose petal trail. Serena looked around before she found herself in front of a marble gazebo where the petal trail led up to. Her smile grew more she ran to the gazebo, noticing someone standing underneath it. As she ran closer to the gazebo, she found herself mouthing something, catching the person's attention.**_

_**The person turned to her, their**_ _**face fuzzy, but she could still tell it was a male and saw him smiling at her. She ran to the male smiling and holding her arms out to him as he did the same to her. Serena ran into his arms and hugged him with everything she had as he did the same. She smiled up at the male who smiled back at her before gently cupping her face into his hands. Serena smiled more as he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb before he slowly leaned down as she leaned up closer. She slowly closed her eyes as their slowly made contact...**_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Serena suddenly felt slight pain run through her whole body. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself on the floor.

"Aw... Just when it was getting good..."

Serena yawned to herself as she rubbed her injured nose before she untangled herself from the sheets. She stood up and checked the clock as she streatched before she stopped. She quickly grabbed her clock to see the time closer.

_**8:50 a.m**_

"OH GOD!"

Serena screamed as she dropped the clock and began to run around the room trying to get ready quickly. She quickly changed into her clean uniform that Annetta had dropped off before she realized she forgot to iron it last night. Shaking her head, Serena put the uniform on before she quickly smoothed out the wrinkles as best as she could.

She stuffed some of her school supplies into her blue book bag that had a small white bunny charm on the side. She quickly put on her shoes before putting her hair into her signature buns and pigtails. She adjusted her tie before she ran out the door to the vending machies downstairs to grab a quick rice ball.

She quickly grabbed her breakfast from the vending machine before she ran down the hallway. Serena quickly removed the wrapper and ate her rice ball as fast as she could as she ran to her first class. She finished as she swallowed and turned a corner. She was busy pulling her school schedule out of her bag that she didn't notice someone standing in front of her until she bumped into them. Serena fell to the ground along with the person she bumped into, with her on top of them.

"Ow! I'm am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

She apologized as she sat up bowing after rubbing her head. She heard a small chuckle before she heard a very familar voice.

"You such are clumsy meatball head."

Serena clentched her hands into fists as she recognized the nickname before she glared up at Darien who smiled at her.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that! My hair does not look like meatballs!"

Darien couldn't help chuckle as Serena glared at him again and began to pout in a way that he found cute. Serena turned around as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your a big jerk! Laughing at a girl!"

She yelled before Darien looked down, feeling bad he had upset her.

"I'm sorry Serena, I can't help it. You just look so cute when your mad."

Darien couldn't stop himself from saying that until it was finally out there. His comment caused them both to blush for different reasons. Serena looked down as she continued to blush before she noticed that she was still on top of Darien. She jumped away allowing him to stand up. Darien looked down and noticed her schedule on the floor. He picked it up as Serena stared at the ground still blushing.

"Looks like you have three classes with me."

Darien said and Serena looked up as he said that and handed her her schedule. She took the paper before before she found herself being pulled to the right wing of the school. She looked down and noticed Darien holding her free hand in his own, causing her blush to deepen. Serena looked down at the ground as she began to think.

_'What's_ _wrong with me? Why do I feel like_ _this?'_ She thought, as Darien walked up to a closed classroom door. He let go of her hand and kept his back to her, to avoid allowing her to see that he was blushing just the same. Darien opened the door and walked in before Serena followed him. The classroom was something that youd kinda expect at a college lecture hall. Serena froze on the spot next to the door as everyone in the room turned their attention to her. She took in a deep breath and began to make her way down the rows of desks to the teacher's desk at the bottom.

Serena handed the teacher her schedule who signed her initials on to the right side of the paper before handing it back to Serena.

"Alright, you may sit next to Darien."

The teacher instructed and Serena bowed and turned back to the desks only to find nearly every girl in class glaring at her. She swallowed nervously as she slowly walked up the stairs to the middle rows.

_'Great... Not only am I unwanted here, I just became the prime target of every girl's anger and jealousy.'_

She walked up to her desk and walked passed the same red head girl from last night from the dinning hall. Serena noticed she was sending even deadlier glares out of all the girls in the classroom. She sat down next to Darien who was busy studying on his own. Serena pulled out a notebook and class started. She payed a little attention to the lesson but the other half of her attention was on the dream she had and the events that had happened last night.

She couldn't stop thinking about that talking black cat with the crescent moon shaped spot.

_'It's was really rude to scratch someone in the face...' _Serena thought to herself, she didn't heard the teacher call her name until Darien gently elbowed her on her side. Serena blinke before she found everyone staring at her as they all had their attention to her. She blushed and stood up with her notebook in her hands.

"Y-Yes?" She stuttered, causing some students to laugh. The teacher sighed and pointed to the large white bored to a math problem on it.

"Please tell us the answer for this problem."

The teacher asked and Serena bit her lower lip as she read it. She looked down at her half blank notebook, pretending to read the answer. She looked back up at the bored as everyone waited for her answer before she looked back down and saw a small ripped piece of paper on her desk. She looked closer and saw it had a math answer on the paper.

"U-uh... S-six over seven?" Serena answered, closing her eyes. She didn't notice the teacher giving a nod.

"Very good, you may sit. Now class..." The teacher continued with the lesson as Serena fell back into her seat. She turned to Darien who was pretending to pay attention to the lesson.

"Thanks." She whispered, smiling before she looked away and payed attention. Soon after, class ended and everyone exit the classroom. Darien walked into the hallway before Serena ran after him.

"Darien! Wait!"

Darien stopped in his tracks and turned to her as she ran up to him before stopped to catch her breath a little.

"What is it?"

Serena smiled as she looked up at him.

"I just wanted to say thanks for helping me back there." She smiled more. Darien just stared at her before he turned and began to walk away.

"You wouldn't have had a hard if you hadn't been daydreaming and paying attention instead." Darien told her and Serena blinked as she followed him.

"Wait, what are you saying?" She looked at him as she walked next to him.

"I'm saying that you shouldn't be daydreaming about whatever is going on in that head of yours and pay attention to your lessons or you'll never learn, but I'm pretty sure you can't pay attention for more then five seconds." He insulted and Serena stopped in her tracks.

"Excuse me? I can stay focus!" She ran ahead of him and stopped him in his tracks glaring. Darien smirked and leaned down to her.

"Right, meatball head." He whispered to her. Serena glared and clentched her hands tightly.

"Jerk! And stop calling me that!" Serena yelled out before she turned and marched away before stopping in her tracks. She walked back up to him but stared at the ground before holding her schedule up to him.

"I need help finding my other classes..."

After that, Serena didn't speak to Darien for the rest of the morning. Lunch time came quickly but Serena sat outside in front of the school with a few riceballs she baught at the vending machines. She barly nibbled her lunch she she thought about what Darien had said.

"Maybe he's right... No, he's wrong. I'll show him!" She stood up, crushing a rice ball in her palm before she sat back down. She continued to eat before she pulled her schedule out to see what she had next.

"Ok, let's see what's next? History class. Should be easy." She put her schedule away before she walked to a nearby trashcan. She tossed her trash away, and was about to head back into the school when she stopped in her tracks.

"Serena."

Serena turned around to find the same black cat sitting in the dame tree from yesterday. She looked around to see if anyone else was around before she walked up to the cat. She stared at it as it stare back, smiling its cat smile.

"H-how... You can talk? How?" Serena had hoped it was all just a bad dream.

"You know it's rude to scratch people right?" She said watching the cat as it jumped down to the ground.

"I'm sorry about that, allow me to introduce myself since I couldn't before. My name is Luna." Serena kneeled down as the cat approuched her a little.

"Ok... Luna. So what are you? I mean, I know your a cat but..."

"There will be plenty of time for that Serena, right now I really need your help." Serena blinked as the moom mark on Luna's forehead began to glow before a small brooch appeared on the ground. Serena reached down and gently picked it up, inspecting it.

"What a pretty brooch Luna, b-but how?" She looked down at Luna who sat down on the ground.

"I'll explain everything in due time Serena. Right now, I need you to help me." Serena blinked before she looked down at the brooch.

"Help? But, how?"

"By becoming a sailor senshi named Sailor Moon."

Serena stared at Luna who stared back before Serena broke the akward silence by giggling slightly.

"A sailor senshi? Like some magical girl? Are you serious?"

"Dead serious Serena. You must become Sailor Moon. This school needs your help in defending it from the dark kingdom."

"Dark Kingdom?"

The school bell ran for the end of lunch and Luna jumped back up into the tree.

"Meet me up in the top tower after curfew. I'll explain as much as I can then. Now go, or you'll be late for class." Serena turned to the top of the school to the top tower before she turned back to the tree only to find Luna gone. She looked down at the brooch in her hands before she ran back into the school as she placed the brooch on her tie.

Serena ran down the hallway to her history class before she turned a corner and bumped into someone and fell on her behind.

"Ow! I'm so sorry!"

She looked up and froze as she saw the same girl from the dinning hall with her friends. The girl glared at Serena who quickly stood up and began to bow.

"I'm so very sorry."

Serena tried to explained before the red head had crossed her arms and glared.

"Who said you could talk to me?"

Serena stopped bowing and looked the girl who was glaring at her.

"Do you know, who I am?" Serena blinked before she began to think as she tapped her chin with her finger.

"Uh..."

"My name is Mandy Hamada. You know who my grandfather is."

The girl, Mandy explained and Serena blinked.

"Oh, your Mr Hamada's grand-daughter? I hadn't realized he had a grand-daughter." Serena smiled a little as Mandy.

"Obviously... By the way, what are you doing in this school anyway? You obviously don't belong here so why don't you go pack your... Things... And leave. Also, leave my boyfriend alone."

"Boyfriend? You mean Darien?" Serena blinked in both confusion and somewhat disappointment before she covered it up with a small smile.

"I don't see why you'd go after him, he's nothing but a big- ah!" Serena found herself pushed on to the floor. She looked at Mandy who smirked at her as her friends laughed at her.

"Just get out of here and never come back. No one wants you here, your nothing but a pathetic commoner."

Mandy smirked and Serena stared at Mandy surprised she looked down at the floor before a shadow appeared over her and warm hands gently helped her up.

"That's enough Mandy, leave Serena alone." Serena heard the very same voice from this morning, but it sounded very angry. She didn't need to look up to see who it was before she found herself being gently guided down the hallway. Serena looked up to find an angry Mandy glaring at her from behind. She looked away and turned to Darien who kept escorting her to her next class.

After a minute, Serena yanked her arm away from Darien's grasp who turned to her confused.

"What's wrong Serena? Did I do something wrong?" Serena looked away from him before she began to walk away. Darien reached over and gently grabbed her hand. Serena's eyes widen as she suddenly had a flashback in her head of the same person in her dream. She shook her head and harshly yanked her hand away.

"What do you care?" She answered, not turning to him before she began to walk away from him before he stopped her again.

"Hey, I came to say sorry for the way I acted."

Darien explained and Serena turned away, crossing her arms.

"Well I don't need your apology, so why don't you be with your girlfriend Mandy or something." Serena glared before she walked passed him and headed down the hallway. Soon after, the rest of her classes went by slower then the first and the day finally ended. Serena headed to the main office and handed in her schedule before heading up to her room to rest. She stayed there for the rest of the afternoon and evening without moving from the bed except to use the bathroom and doing her schoolwork.

Soon, it was after curfew and slowly snuck out of her room. Serena slowly tiptoed down the hallway and headed up to the top tower without being caught by the night guards. After nearly an hour or so, Serena made it to the top tower. She quietly walked up to an old fashion wooden door with a circular handle doornob. Serena grabbed the nob and tried to open the door but it was no use, it was locked tight.

"What am I going to do?" She thought outloud to herself before something jumped on her head. Serena held back a shriek after seeing it was just Luna who jumped down to the ground.

"Sorry about that Serena. I'm glad you came."

"Did I really have much of a choice?" Serena asked as she kneeled down in front of the mysterious cat.

"Not now, I'm sorry. But right now we need to get down to business. First you must transform into Sailor Moon."

Serena blinked confused wondering how she would do that.

"Ok, but... How do I do that?"

"Did you bring your brooch I gave you?" Serena blinked again before she reached into her pocket and pulled the small brooch out.

"Here."

"Ok, first you must repeat what I say. Say-"

Luna stopped when they heard footsteps walking down the hallway towards them. Serena stood up and began to look for a place to hide when she tried to open the tower door again. She managed to open it and fell forward into the room. Serena grabbed Luna and pulled her into the room before quickly closing the door. She looked around the room before she hid behind two large crates as the door opened up and a guard walked in to see if anything was out of place. Serena held her breath for what was like nearly ten minutes before the guard exit the room.

She let out a sigh and let Luna go who wondered into a differet part of the room. Serena stood up and dusted off her nightgown off before Luna called her.

"Serena, Serena." Serena looked and squinted to see Luna standing in front of another door and scratching it. Serena walked over to the door, tried to open it and found it locked. She looked around for something to us to open it before she find an old rusty crowbar. Serena managed to open it and both slowly walked into the room. Both looked around the room and only found all the missing students all unconscious on the floor.

Serena ran over, checked their pulses and saw their were all just barley alive.

"We have to get them out of here." Serena said as she stood up and began to run to the door when it closed shut on its own. She tried to open it when she was grabbed from behind and tossed to the other side of the room.

"Serena!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tuxedo Mask

**Edited: 8/12/16**

Serena slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the monster that had grabbed her. It looked like some sorta harpy woman wearing a black and deep purple skimpy bathing suit top with black rocker boy shorts. It had a mohawk hairstyle with strands of longer hair falling down its back. Serena swallowed as the moster took in a deep breath and began to screech like a banshee. She tried to cover her ears when the sound was too loud and she fell to the ground out cold. The monster smirked and began to flap its wings as Luna uncovered her ears. She looked up as the monster grabbed Serena by her arms and flew out the room.

"Serena!" Luna ran after the monster as it flew to an opened window. The monster flew around the tower as Serena slowly began to open her eyes. Her eyes widen as Luna jumped on to the window sill.

"Serena! Transformed!" Luna yelled as Serena began to struggle against the harpy monster's grip.

"How!"

"Say Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

Luna had yelled at Serena who held the brooch close and was about to yell out the words when the monster smirked and let her go. She screamed as she began to fall to the ground.

"Serena!"

Serena closed her eyes and waited to the pain but instead felt herself in warm arms. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a tree, in someone's arms.

"Are you alright?"

Serena slowly looked up at the man who had saved her. She found herself staring into deep blue eyes that were hidden by a white mask wearing a black tuxedo, a top hat and gloves. Serena blushed lightly before she gave a small nod and clentched her hands tightly together feeling nervous.

"Y-yah."

The man smiled softly at her and jumped down to the ground. He set Serena down on the ground who moved away a little from him.

_'W-What's wrong with me?'_ She thought to herself as she touched her blushing cheeks a little. The man smile more before both turned up to the harpy monster that screeched again. Serena held the brooch closer as the man stood in front of her as he pulled a cane out. The monster screeched again and flew down at them as it attacked.

The man ran at the monster and blocked it's claws as it tried dig them into his head. Serena watched hiding behind a tree as the man pushed the harpy away. She held her hands close tightly as the monster screeched again and the man covered his ears, dropping his cane. Serena covered her ears as well before the monster attacked the man. Serena screamed as the man tried to block it with his arms but was severely scratched on his arm.

The man jumped away from the monster as it tried to attack him again. He jumped closer to a tree as the monster flew at him and tried to attack again only to get its claws stuck into the tree as the man jumped out of the way. He held his arm as he began to bleed. Serena covered her mouth as the monster managed to get itself unstuck and attacked the man as he was distracted. The man turned around just as the monster tackled him, knocking him into a brick wall.

"No!" Serena screamed as she ran over to him only to find him outcold. She looked up as the monster smirked down at her. Serena glare at the monster before she held her brooch closer and closed her eyes.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Serena yelled, before she found herself surrounded by a bright light. She closed her eyes as she transformed before the light died down. Serena slowly opened her eyes to find herself wearing a white sailor uniform with a short blue skirt and long red boots. She tried to pull the skirt down as she blushed deeply.

"W-What the hell?" She stuttered before the monster screeched again, catching her attention. She looked up as the monster flew down to her. Serena looked around before she quickly grabbed the mask man by his uninjured arm and moved out of the way in time. She shook in fear before she looked at the monster that screeched at her.

Serena helped the man hide behind a tree before she grabbed a large stick and ran back out. She looked around but didn't see the monster anywhere. She looked up at the sky but still didn't see the monster. Serena looked around all over, holding the stick close to herself.

She slowly backed away to the tree before she was tackled to the ground. Serena looked up at the monster that smirked before it pinned her to the ground with one of its claws. She tried to hit the monster but it grabbed the stick and yanked it out of her hands. Serena shook in fear as the monster split the stick into two.

She closed her eyes as it held its claws up and got ready to gut her. Serena's eyes widen a second after when she heard the monster scream in pain. She looked and saw it hunched over in pain. She looked at the monster's back and saw two red roses lodged in it's back. Serena bit her lip at the sight of the blood before she kicked the monster in the stomach twice before she managed to knock it off her. She began to crawl away before the monster grabbed her by her left ankle. Serena screamed as she found herself dangling upsidedown by her ankle as the monster flew up into the sky.

Serena pulled her skirt up as she blushed deeply.

"H-Help!" She screamed as she tried to kick the mosnter who grabbed her free ankle. Serena looked down as they got higher and the ground was was getting lower.

"Sailor Moon!"

Serena looked in the direction of the tall tower and she could just barely see Luna waving her paws around.

"Touch your tiara and yell Moon Tiara Magic!"

Serena blinked confused before she touched the small jem on the tiara on her head before a small disk like boomerang appeared in her hands. She held the tiara close and was about to cut the monster's leg when it saw what she was doing and started to fly around out of control. Serena screamed as she kept trying to cut the harpy when she lost her grip on her boomerang and it fell somewhere on the ground.

"Let me go birdbrain!" Serena yelled as she began to kick as hard as she could before her boot came in contact with the harpy's rear end, causing it to let go of her.

"Yes!" Serena smile before she realized her mistake as she began to fall to the ground. She screamed as she closed her eyes before she found herself unharmed. She slowly opened her eyes and blushed deeply. She was laying right on top of the mask man with his arms wrapped aroud her waist as he layed under her on the ground.

"You alright Sailor Moon?" The masked man asked as he slowly sat up in slightly pain. Serena gave a small nod again before she looked to her left as she spotted something sparkling. Her tiara was right next to them in a bush. Serena gently got off the man and ran to her tiara as the monster circled back around and flew right at them.

She stood in front of the man who held his injured arm as the monster came in closer.

"Get out of the way Sailor Moon!" Serena didn't listen to him as she threw her tiara at the monster. The harpy monster dodged the boomerang which flew back to Serena. The creature screeched as if laughing as if flew closer and closer. Serena bit her lower lip as the man got ready to push her out of the monster's way.

Serena took in a deep breath and threw her tiara again, this time to a tree which bounced off it into the brick wall of the school.

_'Please let this work.' _Serena closed her eyes as the monster got ready to sink it's claws into her as the man got ready to push her out of the way. The tiara bounced off the brick wall into a tree branch just as the monster was a few inches away before the tiara bounced off the branch and sliced right through the monster's waist.

Serena opened her eyes as the monster screamed and turned to a pile of ashes and feathers on the ground. Sighing, Serena fell to her knees before she turned to the masked man who was still holding his injured arm.

"I'm sorry you got hurt because of me." She turned to him and gently pullrd his coat sleeve and sleeve up to inspect the cut, which was deeper then they thought. Serena looked around before she reached into her pocket and pulled out her pink handkerchief. She slowly wrapped it around his injury to help stop the bleeding.

"Is it too tight?" Serena asked, looked up at him. He smiled softly and shook his head before she finished and pulled away a little.

"It's fine, thank you." Both stood up from the ground before Serena smiled. The man smiled back before he reached behind his back, pulled out a single white rose and held it out to her.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Serena smiled as she looked at the rose before the man reached over and tucked the rose behind her left ear. She blushed as he smiled more before he jumped up into a tree.

"W-Wait, what's your name?" Serena asked running under the tree to get a look at him. The man smiled down at her as he tipped hat.

"Call me Tuxedo Mask. I hope we meet again Sailor Moon." He answered before disappearing. Serena stood under the tree staring at the tree branch where he once stood.

"Tuxedo Mask... Thank you." Serena smiled as she reached up to her head and removed the white rose before staring fondly at it beforr she remembered the people she found. She ran back to the tower to see if they were alright. She jumped back into the tower through the window. Serena ran back into the secret room and began to wake them up.

Luna stood next to her and notice the rose in her hands. One by one, the students all woke up before Serena ran out to the hallway just as a guard walked by at one end of the hallway.

"Hey! Over here!" She yelled, waving her hands. The guard ran down the hallway as she disappeared into the room and ran up to the window. Luna followed her before both disappeared as the guard saw the students walked out of the secret room. Both ran across the castle roof and returned to Serena's room threw her balcony window. They walked into the bedroom and Luna jumped up on the bed as Serena closed the window.

"Great work Serena, you did a good job on your first try." Luna turned to Serena who was leaning against the window staring at her shaking hands.

"Serena?"

Serena slowly looked up at Luna who stared at her confused. Serena's legs buckled before she collapsed on the floor, her tranformation gave away and she changed back into her nightgown. Luna jumped down from the bed and ran up to the young girl who clentched her hands tightly.

"It's ok Serena, I know your still scared. But don't worry, everything will be alright." Luna gently rubbed her head against Serena's arm to comfort her. Serena slowly stood up and pulled away. She walked over to her vanity and reached into a drawer as Luna jumped back on the bed.

"I know it's a lot to take in Serena, but I can promise you everything will be ok. You helped find the missing students and helped their worried familys. What are you doing?" Luna looked down as Serena placed a red ribbon around her next before attaching the brooch to the ribbon. Luna looked at Serena who picked her up and carried her to the door. Serena opened the door and set Luna on the floor on the other side.

"What are you doing Serena?" Luna asked confused, looking up at young girl.

"I can't do this Luna. I'm sorry, but your gonna have to find someone else to be sailor moon." Serena stood up as Luna's ears twitched up.

"What?! But you cant Serena, wait!" Serena closed the door and locked it as Luna tried to run into the room. Luna scratched at the door as Serena slided down to the ground as she leaned against the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Serena

**Edited: 8/12/16**

Serena slowly opened her eyes as the sound of a small bird chirping sounded in her room from outside. She stared at the ceiling thinking to herself, hoping everything that had happened last night was just a dream. She sat up on her bed and looked over at her vanity where a glass vase sat with the white rose Tuxedo Mask gave her. Sighing, she climbed out of bed and looked over at her clock. It was only seven thirty. Rubbing her eyes, Serena walked to the bathroom to wash the sleep out of her before she changed into her school uniform. She checked her school bag to see if she had her homework before she noticed she hadn't finished it. Sighing, Serena walked out of her room down to the dinning hall.

Serena kept thinking to herself as she walked down the stairs. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened last night and luna. Yawning, she walked into the dinning hall and made her way to the line and waited. She looked around and saw all the students she had saved last night back and talking with their friends. Smiling to herself, she grabbed a breakfast bar and a glass of milk before looking around for a place to sit. She spotted Andrew sitting in his usual seat but she didn't want to go over knowing who else will show up.

She drank down her milk quickly before she exit the dinning hall and walked out to the front of the school to eat. Serena sat down on the steps and began to eat her breakfast bar. She stared out at the green land and kept thinking to herself.

_'It just couldn't have happened... Right? Y-yah, thats right! It was nothing but a bad dream!' _She smiled at the thought before an announcement was heard, pulling her out of her thoughts.

**"Would all students please report to the auditorium for an important morning assembly. Thank you."**

Blinking confused, Serena stood up and headed back into the school hallways. She saw students all heading in the same direction and she followed them to where she hoped was the school's auditorium. Serena kept bumping into people, or more like they kept bumping into her like she wasn't even there.

"Excuse me, sorry, sorry, pardon me..." She kept repeating over and over as people kept walking into her. Serena tried to walk out of the way of the large growing crowed but she was stuck in the middle. She tried to walk out but kept getting pushed right back in the middle.

_'Someone... Help...' _She closed her eyes thinking as she began to feel trap. Serena gasped as she felt someone gently grab her hand into their own. She looked to see who had helped her as the person gently pulled her out of the crowed and up a flight of stairs. She couldn't see the person's face as people kept walking into her still nearly knocking her over. They both finally stopped after two minutes of walking before her savior sat down in a seat, and pulled her to sit next to them.

Serena noticed they were both sitting on a balcony in a couple of seats on the second floor of the auditorium. She turned smiling at the person to thank them only for her smile to fade as she saw her savior was none other then Darien. She looked down and blushed as she saw he was still holding her hand in his own. Pulling her hand away, she stood up to walk away only to have to sit back down as the light were dimmed down as the assembly began. She looked at Darien from the corner of her eyes but looked away as she saw he was looking at her from the corner of his eye.

She turned to the front of the auditorium as Mr Hamada walked on stage to a mic in the center of the stage.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you all slept well last night..." Mr Hamada paused as all the students began to clap before they stopped and allowed him to continue.

"First of, I'd like to say that today is a great day. Last night, our night guards manage to located all of our missing students in the very tall tower of our school. But... They had help. I was informed this morning by one of the guards that they spotted someone down the very hall that lead to the top tower. I was told that the person was female because the guard heard heels clicking on floor... And unless the person was male who decided they wanted to wear women's shoes..." He paused and chuckled as all the students, teachers and staff all laughed with him. Serena laughed before she paused and swallowed nervously. The laughing died down before Mr Hamada returned to his serious tone.

"Yes well... First of, I'd like to thank this very person for helping find the students and the families of the students would like to say thank you as well. Unfortunately, this person, if they are a student, broke the schools curfew and I'm afraid that will not go unpunished. If anyone has any information on who this person is please inform the nearest teacher or staff member. If we find out other people were involved then they will be punished as well."

Serena quietly sighed to herself, she was happy that she was no longer Sailor Moon so she couldn't get in trouble. With any luck, this whole wanted fugitive thing will most likely blow over by next week or so. After that, they were all allowed to head to class. But Serena wasn't so luck to leave since Darien grabbed her hand again and pulled her out into the opposite direction of their class. They walked into a nearly empty hallway were Darien turned to her but didn't let go of her hand.

"What do you want? Wanna tease me for my lack of intelligence or for not paying attention in class?" Serena asked as she glared at him and yanked her hand away. Darien sighed and ran his hand threw his hair.

"Look, I wanted to say I'm sorry for that. I know it was uncalled for, and I had no right to say that about you." Darien replied as he gently grabbed her wrist to stop her as she tried to walk away from him. Serena turned to him, ready to tell him off when she noticed he was serious about his apology.

Sighing, she smiled and opened her mouth to respond to his apology when:

"Darien~!" Darien found himself tackled to the ground by Mandy who hugged his waist. Serena blinked before she backed away as Darien stood up and pushed the red head off himself. Serena looked up as both stood up before she silently gasped. Mandy was wearing the tranformation brooch Luna had given her yesterday before she had returned it.

_'I guess Luna found a replacement already... Wait, why do I care?' _She shook her head at the thought as she turned away and began to head to class when Darien stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Wait Serena, please." He said before Mandy yanked his hand away and shove Serena who stumbled backwards on to the floor.

"No let her go Darien, she has nothing to do with us. So just let her leave." Mandy smirked as she wrapped her arms around Darien's. Serena just stared at them with a blank expression before she stood up and walked away, ignoring Darien calling out to her. As soon as Serena turned a corner, Darien turned to Mandy and forcfully yanked his arm away from her grasp.

"Did I do something wrong Darien~?" Mandy asked, in an innocent flirting tone. She tried to place her hand on Darien's chest only for him to step back out of her reach.

"You know very well what you did Mandy, so leave Serena alone. And stop calling me your boyfriend, I never was yours and never will be so leave me the hell alone." Darien yelled as he turned away and ran down the hall as the school bell rang.

Serena sat in the far back of her math class ignoring the looks Darien had been giving her. He had been trying to get her attention for the passed half hour since class had began to apologize but she kept ignoring him. She wasn't even paying much attention to the lesson since she couldn't stop thinking about her replacement.

_'She isn't fit to be my replacement, she's mean and only cares about herself... Luna made a mistake for choosing her.' _She thought to herself, as she stared at her notebook. The teacher had called her but Serena didn't hear as she was busy thinking. Darien ripped out a piece of paper and crumpled it up before he was about to throw it at her but he stopped as the teacher walked up to Serena.

The teacher slammed her book on Serena's desk, causing the teen girl to jump out of her seat. The teacher asked Serena what the answer was for the problem on the board. Serena looked at the board and swallowed.

"I-I... I'm not... Sure... S-sorry..." She responded as she looked down at her feet. Some of the students laughed as the teacher shook her head and walked down the stairs to her desk. Serena fell back against her desk and put her head down. The rest of the class went by and Serena avoided getting called on. Before long, class ended and Serena ran out of the room and headed to her next classes, which didn't go as well as her first class. All of her classes went by wrost then the last.

She had been stuck with Mandy for a science project which Mandy purposly sabotage causing it to blow up in Serena's face and caused her to fail. During gym class Serena was hit repeatedly with dodge balls. In art, Serena had "accidently" tripped over a box of paint brushes and she fell ontop another box of opened paint. During history, Serena's homework "disappeared" and reappeared in Mandy's hand as she handed it in as her own work. Home ec wasn't so bad if you count Serena's assigned oven nearly blowing up the whole school due to "fault" wiring.

The day finally ended after Serena helped out in the schools attendence office. She headed up to her room, changed out of her uniform and took a bath to wash the paint and flour out of her hair which took her about an hour to do so. After her bath, Serena changed into her first school uniform that had been dry-cleaned and brought up by Annetta. Serena put the uniform on but decided not to put the blazer on. She exit the bathroom as she dried her long hair before she checked her clock at the time.

Dinner wouldn't be served for a few more hour so Serena had decided to take a walk around the school since she didn't feel like doing her homework at the moment. She exit her room and headed downstairs to the school's court yard. As she headed down the long staircase, she nearly ran into Mandy and her groupies. She manage to avoid them by hiding behind a couple of lockers and waited until she couldn't hear their footsteps anymore.

Sighing, Serena continued her way to the schools courtyard. Once she had arrived she layed down underneath a large green tree and staired up at the bits of sunlight shining throught the leafs. She felt her eyelids getting heavy and before long she fell into a deep sleep.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

_**Serena slowly opened her eyes and found herself underneath a large old stone pavilion. It was surround by nothing but trees, bushes, moss and vines. Serena looked up at the night sky and at the glowing moon. As she stared at the moon she walked around the pavilion absentmindedly before she stepped on a small rock and nearly lost her balance. Lookinf down at the ground she noticed a large circle was carved into the floor in the center of the pavilion. In the middle of the circle were two rows of four stone circles. Each circle had it's own symbol carved into it. Serena noticed that a single stone circle stood in the center of the two rows. She looked closer and saw the circle had a crescent moon symbol.**_

_**She walked closer to the center of the circle and stepped on the crescent moon mark and a bright began to glow all around her. Serena closed her eyes and shield them from the bright light before she heard someone calling out to her.**_

_**Serena...**_

_**Serena..**_

_**Serena.**_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Serena slowly opened her eyes to find Luna leaning over her. Quickly sitting up, Serena noticed that it was already dark and the lights were on in the dinning hall. She turned back to the guardian cat before she stood up and dusted off the dirt from her skirt. Serena made her way into the school when she stopped in her tracks. She turned back to Luna who just sat in the same spot.

"I honestly think you made a bad decision in choosing Mandy as my replacement Luna." Serena informed the guardian before she walked into the school, not allowing Luna time to explain. Serena made her way into the school dinning hall where she walked over to the food line and waited her turn to get her dinner. Once she got a bowl of hot soup, Serena looked around for a place to sit when she noticed the table Andrew had sat at that morning was being unused. She made her way over to the table when Mandy and her friends along with a few other students all popped out of nowhere and blocked her path.

"If you'll excuse me." Serena informed politely before she tried to walk around the group only to be pushed back by the twins and nearly dropping her soup. Serena managed her keep from hitting the floor before Mandy smirked and shoved her against a table. The impacted cause Serena to spill her soup all over herself. Screaming in pain, Serena fell to the floor holding her arms in pain as nearly everyone in the dinning hall laughed. Serena looked up as a large circle of people gathered around her and laughed as they watched her.

Serena teared up as she looked over at Mandy and her friends who all shared the same smug look. Serena could only stare before something hit the side of her face. She soon found herself being pummeled with food by the crowed of students. Serena sobbed as she stood up and ran out of the dinning hall, nearly dodging both Andrew and Darien Serena ran up to her room where she slammed the door shut as she slided down to the floor in tears.

_'I hate this... I hate this school... I... I want to go home...' _She thought as she looked up at the ceiling. She decided to leave and return home tonight. Serena informed Annetta of her plans and the kind elderly lady returned Serena her phone before she returned to her room to pack. She only had to pack for at least ten minutes since everything was still pretty much folded before she changed out of her food covered uniform into a white skirt and a light pink sweater and brown shoes. She grabbed her belonging before calling her parents and letting them know of her return as she headed down the hallway.

She hung up as soon as she had made it off the school grounds and to a bus stop sign that was about half a mile up the rode. She stood at the bus stop waiting for a bus to take her to another bus stop. Where she'd be waiting for her parents to pick her up. She waited for nearly ten minutes before it began to rain. Sighing, Serena searched in her bags for an umbrella when a car drove by and soaked her and her stuff with muddy water.

Serena sniffed and closed her luggages before she leaned against the bus stop and hugged her knees, letting the rain hit her. She stayed like that for what seemed like hours when the rain suddenly stopped. Serena slowly looked up and saw mud covered shoes. Looking up, Serena found Darien towering over her holding a blue umbrella and shielding her from the rain.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked as she slowly stood up. She stared at the ground, avoiding eye contact as she responded.

"Waiting for a bus, what else?"

"In the rain? Without a jacket or umbrella?" Darien asked as he removed a blue jacket he had on and placed it over Serena's shoulders.

"I didn't exactly know it was going to rain so you can't blame me for not being prepared." She replied back as she walked out from under the umbrella over to her bags that sat in the mud. Darien walked over as Serena looked threw her bag for a bus schedule she had printed out on her computer.

"You going on a trip or something?" Darien asked as she pulled the piece of paper out and tried to read it with the small amount of light comming from the flickering lamp post.

"I'm going home. I don't belong in this school so why bother being here? No one wants me there anyway." Serena replied as she finally managed to read the bus schedule only for a strong gust of wind to blow it out of her grasp and out of their reach. Sighing, Serena turned back to Darien who just stared at her.

"What are you doing here anyway? I'm sure youd be happy to have me out of here since you said I couldn't even pay attention to anything." Darien wasn't faced by her comment as he saw the redness on her face from her crying. He knew what she had been throught the whole day and he really couldn't blame her for acting like that after they day she had been throught.

"I'm here to tell you not to leave, this school was pretty much boring until you showed up. I don't think you should quit after just one bad day Serena. I really don't want you to leave." Darien said as he walked up behind her and shield her from the rain again. Serena looked up at him and blushed lightly at how close he was to her. She looked away quickly and stepped back out into the rain only for Darien to gently pull her back under the umbrella and into a gently embrace. Serena just stood there surprised as she blushed and allowed Darien to hug her. After what seemed like half an hour Darien pulled away just as Serena's bus pulled up next to them. Serena stared at the ground before Darien gently took her hand into his own.

She looked up as he placed the umbrella handle in her hand before he began to walk away.

"W-wait, your umbrella!" Serena yelled before Darien turned to her and smiled at her.

"Keep it." He winked before he turned and walked away. Serena watched as he walked back in the direction of the school before she looked at the bus waiting for her.

Darien kept walking down the path as he ignored the rain hitting him. He turned to his left just as the bus drove by him. He quickly saw a few locks of blonde hair in the very back of the bus before it disappeared after the bus did a U-turn and drove away. Sighing, Darien continued on his way back to school.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sailor Moon 2

**Edited: 8/12/16**

In a the far region of the world, somewhere in the cold antarctic circle was a large cave. Inside the very cave were large multiple entrances were monsters of different kinds and sizes all exit and entered different entrances. A woman sat alone in a large throne chamber staring into a crystal ball that sat in front of her. The woman smirked as she looked closer into the small ball as an image appeared. The image was slightly blurry at first before it slowly cleared up, revealing Darien sitting in class with his arm resting on his desk.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Darien sat in class thinking about Serena. He didn't want her to leave but he couldn't do anything about it now. Sighing, he pulled his notebook out of his bag and read over his notes to get his mind off of things. He stuffed for who knows how long before he felt someone hugging his arm. He looked at the person from the corner of his eye and then regreted in doing so. Mandy looked up at him and smiled sweetly which gave him a disturbing feeling in his gut.

"What do you want now Mandy?" He asked, closing his notebook as he took note of his classmates all piling into the room. Sighing, he tried to pull his arm away from her grip but she held a deadly grip on him. Darien kept trying to get her off until the bell ran for the start of class. He sighed defeated and decided to try to ignore her as she cuddled his arm. Darien looked at the front of the room as the teacher entered threw the side teacher entrance. The teacher placed a stack of papers on her desk before she began to take attendance. Once she got to Serena's name, she looked up only to find Mandy sitting in the seat instead.

"Miss Hamada, please take your assigned seat." The teacher told Mandy kindly who shook her head and tightened her grip on Darien's arm which caused him slight pain. The teacher sighed and shook her head, she wasn't going to bend the rules for Mandy even if she was the headmaster's granddaughter.

"Please do as I say miss Hamada or else you will receive detention." The teacher said looking up at Mandy who's face turned red from anger. Mandy reluctantly let go of Darien's arm before she walked down to her seat in the front. Darien sighed relieved he could feel his arm again as the teacher placed Mandy as present. The teacher looked up as Serena's empty seat before looking around the room for any sign of her.

"It would appear miss Tsukino isn't here, shame." The teacher said just as the classroom door opened up, which caught everyone's attention. Darien looked up hoping to see Serena only to find a student assistant from the attendence office. The student ran down the stairs and up to the teacher's desk to hand in a couple of important papers that needed to be signed. Darien sighed and layed his head down as the teacher signed the papers quickly before student assistant bowed and ran back up the stairs. The student walked out of the room just as someone else walked into the room after them.

The teacher looked up and smiled at the person before writing down on her paper.

"Glad you could join us, but do be on time next time." The teacher said as Darien slowly lifted his head up a little.

"I'm sorry, I promise it won't happen again."

Darien's eyes widen as he recognized the voice. He quickly turned around and saw Serena walking down the stairs to her seat next to his. Darien smiled as Serena sat down next to him but for some reason avoided eye contact. Mandy shot Serena a glare before she looked away and snapped her pen into two. Serena noticed this and shook her head before she payed more attention to the lesson. At some point in the middle of class, a piece of paper was slipped next to her elbow.

Serena looked down at the writing on the paper before she looked over at Darien who was prentending to pay attention to the teacher's lesson. Looking away, Serena turned back to the paper.

**I thought you left, decided to stay?**

Serena wrote on the piece of paper before sliding it back to Darien who looked at it.

**I thought you left, decided to stay?**

**You want me to leave? :P**

Darien shook his head before writing down on the paper before he slipped it back to her.

**I thought you left, decided to stay?**

**You want me to leave? :P**

**No Meatball head, I was just curious.**

Serena smiled before her smile disappeared and wrote down on the paper again before she slipped it back to him.

**I thought you left, decided to stay?**

**You want me to leave? :P**

**No Meatball head, I was just curious.**

**I just have some unfinished buisness here. And don't call me that you jerk. :P**

Darien chuckled lightly before he turned back to Serena, wondering what kind of unfinished business she had to do. He looked away just as Serena took the paper from him and wrote something down. She slipped it back to him as soon as the teacher asked Darien to walk up to the board to answer a problem. He quickly grabbed the paper and headed down the stairs. He stood in front of the board and picked up a black marker. He looked down at the note before he chuckled and began to do the problem.

**I just have some unfinished buisness here. And don't call me that you jerk. And, I needed to return something. :)**

After finishing the problem, Darien returned to his seat and handed the paper back to Serena. The rest of class went by quickly before the bell rang. As Serena packed her belongings, Darien waited for her at the door. After grabbing everything, she met him at the door and both walked out into the hallways. Not noticing the glare Mandy was giving them from her seat.

As both walked to their lockers, Serena fished through her bag for something. Darien watched her confused as she did.

"What are you looking for?" He asked, before Serena held up to him his jacket that was neatly folded and his umbrella. Darien stopped in his tracks surprised before he took them from her hands as she smiled.

"You came back just to return my stuff to me?" He said before Serena gave a nod and smile. "Yah." She giggled before she skipped away from Darien leaving him alone. He looked down at his jacket and umbrella before he walked to his locker where he placed them inside. Smiling, Darien closed the door and headed off to class.

During sience class Serena kept glaring at Mandy who was laughing her head off as a basketball jock flirted with her during their study time. She was think of a ways to get the transformation brooch away from the selfish red head. Serena knew Mandy only cared about herself and saw her as unfit at being her replacement. Sighing, she turned away and looked out her window to find Luna resting in the tree next to the classroom windows. Blinking, Serena looked around to see if anyone was watching before she quietly as possible slowly opened the classroom window a crack.

Luna jumped on the window sill and crawled into the classroom. She jumped on to Serena's lap and hid in the desk.

"What are you doing here?" Serena quietly whispered to Luna as the teacher began to give a lecture.

"I came to talk you. You need to be Sailor Moon again Serena. No one else can help me but you. And no one else can replace you." Luna stuck her head out from in the desk and whispered back as Serena looked up at the front board pretending to listen.

"But... You already replace me Luna." Serena looked down at he guardian pretending to be looking down at her notebook. "I didn't Serena. That girl who has the brooch stole it from me the very night you quit."

**_~Flashback~_**

**_Luna kept scratching at Serena's bedroom door, trying to beg her to let her in._**

**_"Serena, Serena! Please open this door." Luna yelled before she paused as she heard footsteps approuching. She looked around before decided to run and hide until it was safe. Luna hid behind a pillar waiting for the footsteps to end. As soon as they died down, Luna slowly snuck out of her hiding place and quiet as a mouse, made her way back to Serena's bedroom door. Just as she was close to the door, she accidently bumped ito someone._**

**_Looking up, Luna found Mandy and her friends standing in front of her. She slowly backed away from the group only for one of the twins to grab her by her scruff. Luna struggled against the girl's grip before Mandy stopped the brooch._**

**_"Hm, look at that piece of jewlery.~" Mandy smirked as she reached over and grabbed the ribbon. Luna's eyes widen and she tried to stop Mandy from grabbing the brooch before the red head yanked it off her neck. Mandy removed the ribbon and examined the brooch as the girl holding Luna tossed her across the floor._**

**_Luna hissed at them and tried to grab the brooch away from them only for Mandy to kick her away. Mandy rolled her eyes and put the brooch into her pocket. The group turned away from Luna who was wobbling to stand. Luna hissed and tried to go after them only to bump into Annetta. She tried to run away only for Annetta to gently grab her and carried her outside._**

**_~End of Flashback~_**

Serena looked up from Luna at Mandy who was laughing her head off as the jock wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Serena glared at her as she clentched her hands into fists. She kept glaring at Mandy for the rest of class before the bell rang. Serena packet her stuff and gently grabbed Luna before she exit the classroom.

For the rest of the day, Serena has kept trying to sneak the brooch away from Mandy but no luck. Serena tried to sneak the brooch out from Mandy's locker during gym class but wasn't able to without being caught. She tried again during art by pretending to trip over a chair but Mandy managed to avoid being hit. Soon, Lunch came and Serena tried again. She grabbed herself a slice of pizza and made her way outside to the school courtyard where Mandy and a group of her friends were sitting at, eating their own lunches.

Serena approuched them after finishing her lunch and tossing her trash into a trashcan. She walked up to them as Mandy removed the brooch from her uniform.

"Now that I think about it, this thing looks like something my grandmother would wear. Its so ugly." She held it up into the sun as Serena stood in front of them. The three girls turned to her as Mandy held the brooch close glaring.

"Can we help you, loser?" Mandy asked as she stood up. Serena glared and replied.

"I need that brooch Mandy, it doesn't belong to you." Serena said as she tried to grab the brooch only for Mandy to move her hand away from her grasp.

"No way loser, this brooch is mine. So why don't you just get the hell away from us." Mandy said before putting the brooch into her pocket before pushing Serena to the ground. Mandy and her friends laughed as Serena glared up at her. Standing up, Serena dusted her skirt off and was about to tackle Mandy to grab the brooch when they heard a scream.

They all turned in the direction of the scream to find a large monster attacking the other students in the court yard. It looked like a large Chimera creature with long black bat wings on its back. It growled and hissed at the running students before swinging it's tail and knocking it a few students to the ground. Hissing, the monster turned to Serena and the girls. The creature growled at them and shot flames at them.

"Duck!" Serena screamed and pushed Mandy down to the ground, avoiding the flames as it hit a large tree. Mandy shoved Serena off her and stood up after the monster turned away from them to another group of students.

"I'm getting the hell out of here!" Mandy screamed as she tried to run before Serena grabbed her wrist. Mandy turned to her as Serena reached into her pocket to grab the brooch.

"Get off!" Mandy screamed as she tried to push Serena off her. "Hold still!" Serena screamed back as she pulled the brooch out of her pocket. Standing up, Serena pulled Mandy up and shovered her to the school building as the monster screeched. Once she ran into the school, Serena ran behinds the trees and hid behind them. Luna heard the noise from the trees in the front of the school and she ran into the school courtyard. Looking around through all the running students, Luna spotted Serena hiding behind a bunch of trees.

She ran to the trees, barly avoiding the monster's tail as it knocked over a few more running students. Luna hid behind the trees along with Serena as the monster screeched. Serena held the brooch to Luna.

"Here Luna, I got the brooch back. Now you have go find someone else and quick or this thing will kill people!" Serena held the brooch over to the guardian cat who shook her head and pushed it back to her.

"There is no one else Serena. You have to transform into Sailor Moon." Luna informed and Serena looked at her scared. She looked away and stared down at brooch in her hands. She didn't want to be Sailor Moon, she nearly died and she didn't want to get killed. She had to think of her family.

Screaming pulled Serena out of thought, she looked up and saw the monster had cornered a group of students next to the school wall.

"Serena!" Luna yelled and Serena bit her lower lip. Closing her eyes, Serena held the brooch close and yelled out her transformation.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

The monster slowly closed in on the frightened students as the headmaster and a few teachers and students ran out of the school building to see. They spotted the monster as it got closer to the students.

"We have to save those kids!" Headmaster Hamada spoke to the teachers before grabbing a rock from the ground. Mr Hamada threw the rock at the monster which not only angered it but drew its attention to him. The monster snarled and charged at them. Everyone ran in differet directions to avoid it but the headmaster tripped and fell. The monster stood up on its back legs and was about to dig its claws into the headmaster's back when something cut through the monster's wrist.

"That's enough!"

Everyone looked in the direction of the scream up to the roof of the school where Sailor Moon stood as her tiara flew back to her.

"How dare you come to this school and use these people for your own evil purposes! For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I will punish you!" Sailor Moon yelled, pointing to the monster. The monster screeched and used its wings to take to the sky. The monster flew right at Sailor Moon who jumped out of its way and landed right in front of the headmaster. Sailor Moon helped him up and smiled.

"Are you alright sir?" She asked as the monster circled around the towers. Sailor moon turned back to the monster as she held her tiara boomerang close, ready to attack.

"Get everyone to safety!" She instructed Mr Hamada before she ran up to the monster as it flew at her. She threw her tiara but the monster managed to block it with its tail. Sailor Moon screamed as it tried to cut her head off with its claws which she did a back flip to avoid. The monster flew at her as she stopped before it wrapped its tail around her neck, blocking any way for her to breath. She clawed at its tail but the monster didn't seem to feel it. Sailor Moon's face slowly began to turn blue as Luna screamed her name from a tree nearby.

"Sailor Moon!"

Serena's vision slowly began to turn black as she slowly lost her grip. The monster growled as if laughing as she slowly collapsed on to her knees before it screamed in pain. It lost its grip and Serena nearly collapsed on the ground but didn't felt anything. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in back in Tuxedo Mask's arms.

"Are you alright Sailor Moon?" He asked concerned. Serena blushed lightly and gave a small nod. She looked at her surroundings and as they were both hiding in a tree branch. The Chimera circled around the very tree they stood on, eyeing them. Tuxedo Mask slightly tightened his grip on Serena before he leaped out of the tree and landed on the other side of the court yard. The Chimera growled and ran after them before it blew fire at them. Tuxedo Mask jumped out of the way, his cape being the only thing getting burned.

The monster kept running after them as Sailor Moon looked around and spotted her tiara laying on the ground forgotten. She jumped out of Tuxedo Mask's arms and grabbed a rock from the ground before throwing it at the monster's head making it even more angrier then it already was. Serena smirked as she ran in the direction if her tiara and the monster followed her. She grabbed the tiara and was about to get ready to throw it when she paused as the monster pounced on her.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask yelled as Serena closed her eyes afraid, waiting for the impact but it never came. Slowly opening her eyes, Serena saw the monster trying to remove something from it's lion head. She looked closer and saw it was a dagger lodged into it's skull.

"Do it now Sailor Moon." She heard a new voice say. Serena gasped as she looked around for the owner of the voice before she quickly stood up. She held her tiara out as the monster managed to remove the dagger from its head.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" She yelled as she threw her tiara again which sliced through the Chimera's head. It roared as it turned to nothing but dust. Sighing, Serena walked over to her tiara and picked it up, along with the dagger. She looked closer at the dagger and saw it had a crescent moon carved into the blade.

"Are you alright Sailor Moon?"

Serena looked up at Tuxedo Mask who walked up to her. She gave a smile and a nod.

"Yah, thank you for your help again Tuxedo Mask." She replied as he smiled back. He reached over and moved a single strand of her hair back as he said:

"I'm glad your alright." Serena blushed at how close he was and she stare into his eyes. Tuxedo Mask smiled more as he reached behid his back. He pulled out another white rose and gently tucked it behind her ear again before he jumped back into a tree. Serena stared at he disappeared before she reached behind her ear and removed the rose. She smiled and admired it before:

"Excuse me miss Moon?" Serena looked and froze in place as the headmaster, teachers and some students approuched her. She backed away from them before she jumped up and landed on the roof of the school.

"Wait! Who are you?"

Mr Hamada yelled out and Sailor Moon bit her lower lip before she smiled and striked a pose.

"I am the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon! For Love and Justice, and in the name of the moon I will protect you!" She winked before she ran across the room of the school and out of sight. Serena jumped on to her bedroom window balcony and entered her room. Sighing, she collapsed on her bed as Luna entered the room and her transformation disappeared. Luna jumped on the bed as Serena turned to look at her.

"I'm proud of you Serena, you faced that monster even when you didn't want to." Luna smiled as Serena sat up and walked over to her vanity.

"I only did it so no one would get hurt Luna, that doesn't mean I'm gonna continue being Sailor Moon." Serena informed as she placed the new white rose Tuxedo Mask gave her into the same vase with its twin. Sighing, Luna jumped off the bed and jumped on to the vainty chair.

"But you have to continue being Sailor Moon Serena, your the only one who can protect this school and its students and teachers. You can't be replaced Serena, please. I know this is a lot to ask of you but must." Luna said as Serena turned to her before the teen let out a sigh.

"Ok, fine. You win Luna, I'll be Sailor Moon." Serena said as she took the brooch from her pocket and placed it on her school tie.

_The next day..._

After breakfast, Serena walked down the school hallway to her locker as students all stood around talking about the battle from yesterday.

"I heard her call herself Sailor Moon."

"I heard she's a student."

"No way, she's obviously a teacher."

"No way a teacher could look so hot in that outfit."

Serena smiled slightly as she stood in front of her locker and opened it. She pulled her science text book out as Darien and Andrew approuched her.

"Morning Serena." Andrew smiled as Serena closed her locker.

"Hey morning guys." She smiled back before Darien smiled as well.

"Did you hear? Some girl in a short skirt sailor suit saved a bunch of students, teachers and the headmaster yesterday from a monster."

"How can I not? That's all people have been talking about all morning." Serena giggled as they began to walk to class and Serena walked backwards as they all continued to talk.

"I wonder who she really is?" Andrew asked as he looked at Darien who shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine." He replied before Serena smiled more as she held her brooch.

"Maybe she's a student like everyone says." She added to the conversation before she accidently bumping into someone, knocking the person to the ground. Gasping, Serena turned around as the student sat up and grabbed her glasses from the ground.

"Nice going Meatball head." Darien teased as all three of them helped the girl up and helped her pick her belongings up.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Serena hissed in anger before turning to the girl. She gasped as she stared as the girl stared back. She had short blue hair and matching blue eyes that were hiden behind her glasses. Serena's eyes widen surprised as she had a vision in her head.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

_**Serena found herself walking down a large white hallway with five other people. She smiled at them all before she turned to one wearing a blue sailor uniform similar to her own senshi outfit who was holding up to four books in her arms. The girl smiled at her as Serena found herself smiling back.**_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The girl stared at Serena as a vision popped up in her head of a white castle like building.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

_**She walked up to the building and heard giggling. She followed the sound of the giggling to the left wing of the castle where she found herself standing in front of a perfectly structured pavilion. Underneath the pavilion where two figures chasing each other. One of them was female and she wore a long pure white dress with gold designs on it. She smiled and giggled as her long blonde hair flew behind her.**_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Both Serena and the girl blinked before both stood up as Andrew and Darien handed the girl her stuff.

"I-I'm really sorry for bumping into you like that." Serena stuttered as she bowed. The girl smiled a little shyly as she shook her head.

"It's alright, no harm done." She bowed back before she walked away. Serena looked up and watched her walk away. Once she was out of sight, Serena turned to Darien and Andrew.

"Who was that?" She asked, wanting to know. Andrew and Darien exchanged glances before Andrew turned to her and answered her question.

"Her name is Amy Mizuno."

Serena turned back to the direction Amy had walk away to and blinked confused and curiosity.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Amy

**Edited: 8/12/16**

Serena sat at her usual eating table along with Darien and Andrew. She let out a small sigh as she picked at her tower of french toast. It had been two whole days since the last attack on the school and Serena was enjoying the quiet and relaxation. That is, until night time came around and Luna made her go out on night patrol duty. She wasn't thrilled about the thought of wondering around the campus at night. She would much rather be in her cozy bed asleep.

Sighing, Serena layed her head down to sleep a little. She had been up all night on patrol for any sign of the enemy with no such luck. She was seriously tired, she nearly fell asleep twice while taking a bath and nearly drowned in the tub. Both Darien and Andrew looked at her to find her passed out, lightly snoring in her sleep. Both exchanged glances before they looked back at the sleeping girl. Andrew turned to Serena and gently shook her.

"Hmm... F-five more minutes..." Serena muttered in her sleep tiredly. Darien snickered slightly before Andrew shook his head chuckling and tried again. Serena's eye twitched and turned her head away from them both. Rolling his eyes, Darien reached over to Serena and gently pinched her nose to block her breathing a little. Her eyes opened widen and Serena jumped up from her seat surprised. She looked at them both and glared at Darien.

"Shields!" She grinded her teeth as she clentched her fist tightly at Darien. He chuckled as Andrew shooked his head in annoyance and disapproval. Serena sat back down next to Andrew as she kept glaring at Darien.

"You really should go to sleep early Meatball Head, or else youll most likely fall asleep during class or drown in gym class today." Darien smirked slightly as he casually ate his pancakes and Serena stabbed her food with her fork before stuffing four pieces into her mouth. Andrew sighed as he drank his tea and tried to not get involved with their squabble. All three ate in slight silence before a loud crash broke that silence. All three looked in the direction of the crash and saw Mandy and her group standing in a circle. Serena narrowed her eyes before she gasped as she saw Amy on the floor.

Standing up, Serena walked over as the guys watched. Serena walked passed Mandy and stood in front of Amy in a protective manor with her arms stretched out.

"Leave her alone Mandy, she did nothing wrong!" Serena yelled as she glared at the snooty red head. Mandy flicked her hair over her shoulder and smirked.

"Of course someone like you would say or think that."

Mandy and her friends laughed as they walked away. Serena clentched her hands on her sides before she turned to Amy and smiled softly. She kneeled down next to the bluenette and held her hand out to her.

"You ok?" Serena asked as she helped Amy up. Amy dusted off her skirt and gave a small shy nod. Serena smiled again as both Darien and Andrew approached them.

"That's good, I'm Serena by the way. Nice to meet you." Serena smiled more which caused Amy to smile a little.

"N-Nice to meet you, My n-name is Amy." Amy smiled a closed eye smile before the bell rang for the start of class. Amy turned back to Serena and bowed to her.

"Thank you very much for your help Serena."

Serena watched as Amy walked away and everyone started to pick up their stuff and head off to class. Serena returned to her table as Andrew and Darien packed up their stuff. She grabbed her backpack and all of them headed out of the dinning hall.

"So what are we doing for gym class again?" Serena ask as they walked down the hallway.

"We're gonna have a diving test at the school's pool. Sensei wants to test us on our forms and how fast we can swim." Andrew replied before they went their separate ways. Serena and Darien headed off to math class while Andrew headed off to his english class. Serena and Darien walked into their classroom only to find a large group of female students all surrounding their two desks.

"What's going on?" Serena asked as she and Darien walked down to their desks. "Heck if I know." He replied as he shrugged. All the girls turn to them and glared at Serena as they all moved to the side. Resting on Serena's desk was a single beautiful fully bloomed casablanca lily. Darien couldn't stop the glare that appeared in his eyes as Serena walked up to her desk and picked the flower up. Smiling at the flower, Serena sat down at her desk.

Darien tried to sit down himself when all the girls surrounded Serena's desk and began to bombard Serena with questions as they all block his path. Serena tried to back away but was trapped between the large group of girls and her desk. Darien could only watch before the bell rang and their teacher walked into the room. Looking up, she noticed the girls all blocking Darien's seat and surrounding Serena's.

"Ladies, the bell has rung. Class has begun, take your seats!"

Their teacher instructed before all the girls turned their attention to her. All the girls moved away and sat down in their seats. Sighing, Serena relaxed while Darien sat down in his seat. Class soon started but Darien was the one who didn't pay attention this time. He looked over at the casablanca lily layed on Serena's desk next to her text book.

He kept glaring at the flower before he looked away. He didn't like that someone had given Serena a flower. Looking away, he tried to pay attention to the lesson but his mind was still on the flower. Serena payed attention in class but she couldn't stop thinking about who could have given her the lily. Before they both knew it, class went by quickly. Both packed up their stuff and Serena ran out the door with her flower as all the girls ran after her to ask her more qestions.

Sighing, Darien shook his head and walked out of the classroom. Serena ran down the hallway avoiding any other students or teachers as she was chased by the girls from her class.

"Who is he!?"

"What does he look like?"

"Stop running!"

"Wait!"

"We just wanna know!"

Serena ignored them as she turned a right and ran into an opened classroom. She hid behind the door as the group of girls ran by without noticing. Serena waited for three minutes before she slowly and quietly snuck out of the classroom and made her way to her science class. She casually walked into the room and quickly spotted Amy sitting at a desk in the middle of the room. Smiling, she made her way to the desk where Amy sat reading her notes.

"Hey." Serena smiled as Amy looked up at her surprised. Amy smiled a little as she adjusted her glasses.

"Hello again."

"Is this seat taken?" Serena asked, tilting her head a little to the side. Amy looked away and down at her notebook.

"N-No, it's not."

Serena smiled and sat down in the seat. She pulled her science notebook and the flower out and set it on the desk as she searched in her bag for her metal bunny pencil case. Amy looked at the casablanca lily and smiled a little.

"What a beautiful casablanca lily."

Serena looked up after finding her pencil case and smiled.

"Thanks." Serena smiled as Amy gently picked the flower up and looked it over.

"This flower only ever blooms during the night and give off a lovely scent. Where did you get it?"

Serena gave a shrugged as Amy handed the flower back to her. Serena smiled at the flower as she gently placed it back on the desk.

"I'm not sure, I just found it on my desk in math class this morning. I don't even know who send it." Serena explained to Amy before the bell ran and class began. As class went by, Serena and Amy slipped a small piece of paper back and forth between them to continue their conversation quietly in class.

At some point Serena looked away and out the window where she found Luna laying in the same tree as a couple a days ago. Sighing, she looked around before she wrote down on a piece of paper and held it up for Luna to see.

**You don't have to keep an eye on me Luna.**

Luna rolled her eyes and pointed with her paw to something. Serena blinked before she in the direction Luna was pointing to and looked directly at Amy who was busy taking down important notes. Serena blinked before she turned back to Luna only to find her gone. Blinking, Serena looked at Amy who had stood up to answer a question on the board the teacher had asked her to do. Looking away, Serena looked down at her notes trying to think of what Luna was trying to tell her.

Shaking her head, Serena focused on the lesson decided to ask Luna after school. Yawning, Serena took down notes before a paperball hit her head as Amy returned to her seat. Serena looked in the direction the paperball came from and glared directly at Mandy who smirked at her. Grabbing the paperball, Serena got ready to throw it back when she noticed writing on it. Curious, Serena undid the ball and read what was on it.

_**Hanging out with the outcast snob of the school now?**_

_'Snob?'_

Blinking, Serena looked up at Mandy before she looked back at the note. She crumpled the paper up and stuck her tongue out at Mandy.

_'Snob my butt, if anyone is a snob its her. Amy is a really nice girl'_

Serena smiled to herself at the thought before she looked down at the paper Amy slipped back to her. Soon after, the bell rang and everyone packed up their stuff. Once everything was put away, Serena turned to Amy and smiled.

"What do you have next Amy?" She asked as they both walked out of the room into the busy hallway.

"I have physical education class next." Amy replied as she removed her glasses and placed them in a protective case. Serena smiled as she stopped in front of Amy.

"Me too, lets go together."

Amy blinked surprised before she smiled and gave a nod.

"Alright."

Serena gave a large smile before it quickly disappeared as she spotted the same girls from her math class running in their direction.

"There she is!"

"Crap! Run!" Serena yelled as she gently grabbed Amy's arm and made a run for it. Amy blinked confused but still ran along with Serena in the opposite direction of the school's locker room. Amy turned back and saw the group of girls before she turned to Serena.

"Why are they after you Serena?"

"They want to know who gave me the lily and I honestly don't know. But their persistent!" She yelled as the turned a corner on the left. The group of girls didn't seem to notice as they took the right turn. Serena kept running before she took a right turn this time as she looked behind herself and Amy.

"I think we lost them!" She smiled to herself not noticing someone in frot of her until she crashed, full force into them. Amy covered her mouth with her hands as Serena let go of her arm as she and the person both fell to the ground. Serena quickly sat up and bowed to the person she bumped into.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!"

Chuckling was heard which caught their attention. Looking up, Serena saw she had bumped into a guy her age with short blonde hair that was tied back in a small ponytail and blue eyes.

"It's alright, now harm done really." He smiled as he stood up before offering his hand to Serena. She smiled back as she placed her hand on his and allowed him to help her up. Amy stared at the guy who smiled at them both before giving them both a surprise bow.

"If you'll both excuse me, I have to get to class."

The guy turned away from them and walked away. Once he was out of sight, Serena turned to Amy smiling.

"He seems really nice."

Amy turned to her and gave a small nod before the school bell rang which caused Serena to scream.

"Oh no! We're gonna be late! Let's step on it!" She yelled as both ran in the direction of the locker rooms. They barley made it to the swiming pool in the school's gym after making it to the locker room to change. They ran into the gym just as the teacher was calling out names. Both ran to the bleachers in their black swimsuit uniforms and sat down next to Andrew and Darien. Serena whistled to herself as everyone all began to take their tests as they were all called up to the diving board one by one.

She looked around before she spotted Luna hiding behind a moving cart with moving boxes filled with pool supplies. Serena looked around before she quietly snuck over to Luna and sat down next to the cart.

"What are you doing Luna?" Serena whispered, pretending to be watching her classmates do their dives. "I came to warn you Serena." Luna whispered back, which caught Serena's attention. She turned to the guardian cat and blinked.

"Warn me? About what?"

"About that girl you were with in science class." Luna said, looking at her with a serious look in her eyes. Serena blinked and was about to ask what she ment when her name was called. Standing up, Serena walked to the divingboard and climbed the stairs. Once on the top of the board she looked down at waters and took in a deep breath. Mandy sat with her friend and turned to them smirking to herself.

Amy noticed the smirk and blinked confused before she looked up at Serena who go into a diving position. Mandy cupped her hands and yelled out.

"Hey!"

Serena's eyes widen and she lost her foot before plummeting straight into the waters. Everyone stood up from their seats and ran to the edge of the pool as the teacher yelled out Serena's name. Serena slowly floated down to the floor of the pool as her lungs filled filled with water. Darien and Andrew began to panic aftet Serena didn't come up. Darien ran to the pool when he spotted Amy run ahead of him and she jumped into the water.

Serena slowly opened her eyes as she felt light headed. She noticed a shadow swimming to her. She couldn't get a clear look before she lost consciousness. Just as everything turned black, she could have sworn she saw the person wearing a white and blue sailor suit.

Amy swam all the way to the deep end of the pool before she scooped Serena up in her arms. Amy kicked her feet and saw faster to the surface of the pool. She gasped for air before swimming Serena over to the edge and out of the pool. Two students layed Serena on a blue gym mat before everyone circles around her before the teacher shooed.

"Serena, Serena, Serena!"

She didn't respond as she continued to lay there without moving. The teacher looked at the students and ordered someone to go call help when Amy shook her head and kneeled in front of Serena's body.

"No need, I know cpr. I just need someone's help."

Amy checked Serena's pulse before Darien walked up to Serena's side.

"I'll help, what do I need to do?"

He asked, which caused everyone surprise and confusion and caused Mandy anger as Amy instructed what she wanted Darien to do.

"I need you to hold her head up and pinch her nose while you give her air when I tell you to."

Darien gave a nod before Amy began to press her hands over Serena's heart as she counted.

"One, two, three, four, five, six blow."

Darien pinched Serena's nose and pressed his mouth with hers and blew. They kept doing it over and over for nearly a minute before Serena began to cough. Darien stepped back and Amy and the teacher helped Serena sit up as she cought up the water she had inhaled.

"Are you alright Serena? Breath, breath."

Serena gave a nod as she took in deep and steady breathes. The teacher gave a nod before they turned to the rest of the class as another students placed a towel around Serena's shoulders.

"Class is dismissed, you maye all go. Andrew take Serena to the nurse's office."

Andrew gave a nod as everyone slowly walked to the locker rooms as after asking Serena if she was alright. Serena gave a nod to all of them before she turned to Andrew.

"W-who saved me?" She asked, still slightly startled. Andrew smiled a little before he gently hugged her.

"It was Mizuno. She jumped in to get you and she and Darien helped you out." He said smiling as he nodded over to Amy who was drying her hair as she sat on the bleachers. Serena blinked as Andrew spoke again.

"You should have seen her, she was super fast."

Serena stared at Amy as Mandy and her friends walked by her and glared at the quiet bluenette. Amy looked down as the girls walked over a small puddle of water when the air in the gym dropped down. Serena's eyes widen as she saw the puddle of water turn to ice causing Mandy and her friends to slip before all three of them fell into the freezing cold water.

Everyone still in the gym laughed as Mandy and her friends came up screaming. Serena blinked before she looked over at Amy who looked over at her.


	9. Author's Note

**Hello everyone, I know you were all expecting a new chapter, and I'm sorry if this isn't what you were waiting for. First I'd like to apologize for not uploading this week. I got a new video game last week and got so caught up with it that I lost track of time. I promise I'll upload two new chapters on Wednesday of next week. Again, I'm really sorry for the delay. I hope you can all forgive me. Have a nice day. **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sailor Mercury

**Edited: 8/12/16**

Serena sat in the school's attendance office staring out the window as she tried to think to herself. During the rest of the day, Amy had completely avoided her. Serena had tried to talk to her but every single time she nearly got close to the bluenette, Amy would always turn right around and walk the opposite direction. Sighing, Serena turned away from the window as the attendance office worker asked her to file a few folders. She walked over to the filing cabnet and began to organise the files by last name. As soon as she turned around she came face to face with Luna. Serena jumped back surprised, and bumped into the cabnets behind her.

"Ow! Luna!" Serena rubbed her injured elbow as she glared at the guardian cat who jumped down from the island where the stack of files sat. Serena stood up from the ground as Luna walked up to her.

"I'm sorry for startling you Serena, but there's something important I need to speak to you about..." Luna spoke before Serena covered her mouth before she saw the office worker was nowhere to be found. Sighing, Serena let go of Luna who continued to speak.

"Alright, as I was saying Serena. I think its best you stay away from that Amy girl."

Serena blinked surprised and confused before she shook her head and looked at Luna in the eye as the bell rang for the end of the day. As students all exit their classrooms, Amy casually walked down the hallway to her dorm room. She walked inside as she removed her glasses. Amy closed the door before she walked over to her desk and set her books down on the surface as she rubbed her eyes. She looked down before she saw one of her notebooks laying there opened with a small blue and gold pen laying on top of it. She reached over and picked the pen up to inspect it before she looked aroud in her room confused.

"Why Luna?" Serena asked, as Luna jumped back up on the small island. Serena packed up the last of her things before she quickly finished filing. Once everything was orginized, Serena picked up Luna and they made their way back to Serena's dorm.

"I believe that girl may be linked to the Dark Kingdom." Serena opened the door to her room and Luna jumped out of her arms. Serena closed the door and set her bookbag on her bed as Luna jumped up on the bed next to it.

"Luna, if Amy was working for the Dark Kingdom don't you think she would have attacked by now? You know as well as I do that they only care about hurting people." Serena undid her school tie and placed her transformation brooch on her shirt as she removed her jacket. She walked over to her desk and placed her bag on it. Serena reached into her bag to grab her homework before she noticed something on her desk. A pink pen with a small pink gem sat next to her laptop along with a white casablanca lily layed next the pen. Blinking, Serena picked both up before she turned to Luna.

"Luna, did you put this on my desk?" Serena asked, holding the pen up along with the flower. The guardian cat's eyes widen as she stared at the pen in Serena's hand.

"Where did you get that Serena?"

"It was just sitting here on my desk Luna. Why?" Serena looked down at the pen before she focused on the flower.

"That's the Luna Pen, but I haven't seen it in centuries. How did it get here..?"

Luna spoke the last part more to herself as Serena inspected the pen a little before she strugged and placed it in her pocket. Serena walked over to her vanity and placed the casablanca lilies into the same vase the white roses where. Smiling at the flowers, Serena reached over and gently rubbed the soft petals of one of the white roses before doing the same to one of the lilies. After a minute, Serena turned away and sat down at her desk to start a little on her homework while Luna layed down on the bed for a catnap. Half an hour later, Serena finished half her homework when her stomach decide to interrupt.

_'A small break couldn't hurt.'_

Serena smiled to herself as she stretched her arms out before she stood up. She walked over to the bedroom door before she turned to Luna only to find her completely asleep. Giggling to herself, Serena exit her room and headed downstairs to the vending machines for a small snack. As she approuched the machines, Serena spotted Amy standing in front of one trying go decide what to get herself.

"Amy!" Serena smiled, as she skipped over to Amy who turned to her. Amy smiled a little back as soon as Serena was right in front of her.

"H-Hello Serena, how are you feeling?"

"A ok now, thanks for the help." Serena gave a big grin and a thumbs up which caused Amy to smile a little more. Serena turned to the vending machines to pick out a snack before she turned to Amy.

"Um... Why have you been avoiding me?" Serena asked before Amy turned to her, avoiding eye contact. Serena waited for a second before Amy looked up at her. She opened her mouth to speak when another person spoke first.

"It's because she thinks she's too good to be buddy-buddy with you."

Both looked behind Serena to find Mandy and her friends standing behind her, smirking. Serena glared while Amy looked down at her feet.

"I... I... P-please excuse me." Amy ran passed Serena and the girl which surprised and confused Serena.

"Amy..?"

Mandy smirked as she turned back to Serena.

"See, she's nothing but a snob who thinks she's too good for anythi-"

"Shut up!" Serena screamed at Mandy before running after Amy, leaving the group of girls alone. Serena ran down the nearly deserted hallway before making a left turned and colliding with someone.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow... I'm so sorry..." Serena looked and saw the same boy she had bumped into while she and Amy where trying to get away from her math classmates. The guy looked at her and smiled before he stood up.

"It's alright, no foul play."

He said smiling as he held his hand out to Serena which she took, allowing him to help her up. Serena smiled before she bowed to him.

"Thank you, and again I'm sorry."

"It's alright, don't worry about it." He replied with a smile before he turned to walk away when Serena stopped him in his tracks.

"Um... You wouldn't happen to know where a girl named Amy Mizuno went do you?"

The guy turned back to her before he looked up at the ceiling thinking.

"If I remember correctly, she usually hangs out by the school's library or pool. I saw her run by a while ago, she should be in the school's gym."

"Thanks so much, I gotta go!"

Serena took off full speed down the hallway, leaving a trail of dust in behind. The guy smiled and shook his head as he watched her run before he turned away.

"You never change..."

Serena ran out of the school building and ran to the school's gym building, nearly knocking over a few tennis club members who were walking back from practice. Serena ran to the side doors that lead to the pool when she found them locked. She looked around for a way to get in when she spotted an opened window near a tree. Smiling, Serena ran to the tree and climbed up to the window. She slowly crawled through until she was half in that she realized the window was a few feet off the ground inside. Serena was about to crawl out when she lost her balance and fell face first on the ground.

"Ow!" She slowly sat up and rubbed her face in pain.

"Are you alright?"

Serena removed her hands from her face and looked up to find Amy kneeling in front of her. Serena smiled sheepishly as she gave a small nod.

"Y-yah, I just... Fell..."

She stood up and duste off her skirt before smiling at Amy who smiled back a little before she looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry..."

Serena blinked confused.

"Sorry for what?"

Amy smiled a little up at her.

"For what happened back there... It's just that... I'm not a snob or anything anyone says... I just... I've always been too busy with my school work that... I've never actually had time for friends and stuff..."

Serena blinked before she smiled a big smile as she reached over and took Amy's hands into her own.

"Well now we're friends."

Serena gave a big smile as Amy stared at her surprised before a smile slowly appeared on her face. She opened her mouth to say something when a loud splash broke the silence. Both turned to the pool to see the water, creating a whirlpool. Serena's eyes widen as she stood infront of Amy as she held on to her brooch. A small typhoon soon appeared before the water took on the form of a monster-like mermaid. Amy gasped surprised as Serena glared at the monster.

"You need to get out of here Amy."

Amy's eyes widen before she looked at Serena confused who took a step forward before Amy reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No Serena, we need to get out of here. Besides, what can you do against that thing?"

Serena turned to her smiling as she pointed to her brooch on her shirt.

"I can do plenty."

She gently moved away and held her brooch in her hands.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

Serena transformed while Amy stood there flabbergasted.

"S-Serena?"

Serena smiled as she clentched her hands.

"I won't let any harm come to my friends. For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I will punish you!"

She pointed to the monster that gave a big smile, fangs and all.

"I'd like to see you try sailor brat!"

Serena screamed slightly and backed away surprised.

"I-It can talk!?"

The monster smirked as it raised its arms up and the water from the pool came out in forms of two small waterspout before the monster pointed at both girls and the typhoons were shot at them. Serena pushed Amy out of the way before being knocked against the wall behind them from the attack. Amy stands up unsteady and gasps as Serena struggles to stand.

"Serena!"

Amy runs to Serena's aid just as the monster ready another attack. The monster pointed to Sailor Moon who's eyes widen as she saw Amy standing in front of her as the attack approuched them.

"Look out!" Serena pushed Amy out off the way of the attack again and was knocked into the wall before being dragged into the pool. Amy gasped as the water in the pool created a large waterspout and Serena was struggling in the middle of it. The monster smirked as it dissolved into water and Serena began to lose air.

"N-no... S-serena..."

Amy teared up as she wated Serena slowly lose consciousness from lack of air. Serena slowly opened her eyes before she turned to look at Amy. She gave a small smile before she slowly close her eyes. Amy's eyes widen before she let out a loud scream.

A blue light appeared from inside her pocket which captured her attention. Amy slowly reached into her pocket, pulling out the blue pen she found in her dormroom.

"W-what's this?" Amy watched as the pen in her began to glow brighter.

"You can do it... Mercury."

Amy's eyes widen as she heard the new voice before she held the pen close.

"Mercury Power, Set Up!"

Amy opened her eyes to find herself engulfed a warm blue light. She closed her eyes before the light died down. Amy slowly opened her eyes to find herself wearing a blue sailor suit.

"H-how?"

"Sailor Moon!"

Amy looked up to find Luna crawling through the same opened window Serena crawled through. Amy turned back to the waterspout to find Serena completely outcold. Bitting her lower lip, Amy ran to the edge of the pool and dove into the water. She managed to fight the strong currents of the waves as she swam to Serena's side. Amy smiled sadly as she held Serena tightly in a hug. Before both were engulfed in a blue light emanating from Amy.

Luna's eyes widen as the blue light grew bright and bright before the water from the pool froze up, creating a large tower of ice. The blue light grew before the ice shattered like glass and both girl fell to the side of the pool. Luna ran to their side as the ice slowly returned to water. She was half way there when a small waterspout was shot in her direction, blocking her path. She hissed as the same water creature emerge from the half melted ice. The monster smirked as it turned to the two unconscious girls on the ground. The monster charged at both girl before a rose was tossed in front of it's path. The monster looked up and glared as Tuxedo Mask jumped from a window on the ceiling.

Serena slowly opened her eyes as Tuxedo Mask pulled out his cane and began to fight the monster to no avail as the monster dissolved into water and every hit just went right through it. Sitting up, Serena found Amy next to her wearing the small sailor uniform as her but in blue.

Serena gasped as the same image from the day she bumped into Amy popped up in her head.

"Y-you..."

Serena whispered as Amy slowly opened her eyes. Both girls stared at each other before Amy jumped and hugged Serena with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Thank goodness your alright."

Serena smiled and hugged back before a loud thud fallowed by a cry of pain broke their moment. Both looked and saw Tuxedo Mask pinned against a wall with a water bubble around his head.

"Tuxedo Mask!"

Serena glare at the monster as it started to laugh. Standing up, Serena grabbed her tiara from her head which quickly turned into her boomerang. She tossed her weapon at the monster but it went right through its body before returning to Serena's hand.

"Not good, what do we do?!" Serena grinded her teeth in anger as she watched Tuxedo Mask struggle helplessly. Amy clentched herm hands tightly before she stood up and ran to the edge of the pool.

"I have an idea!" Amy reached down to the water and closed her eyes before the gem on her own tiara began to blue a blue light. The water in the pool began to freeze over again and the monster screamed out as it was captured and turned into ice. The bubble around Tuxedo Mask dissolved and he began to gasp for air as Amy remover her hand from the frozen water.

"Throw it now Serena!"

"Ok! Moon Tiara Magic!"

She threw her tiara at the frozen monster which shattered to pieces on contact. The ice in the pool slowly melted and returned to its calm state before Serena caught her tiara in her hands. Smiling, Serena turned to Amy who smiled back before she was tackled into a hug. Smiling, Amy returned the hug as Luna approuched both girls smiling.

"Welcome, Sailor Mercury."

Both girls looked down at Luna and Amy's eyes widen surprised.

"A-A talking cat?"

Serena giggled before she gasped and turned to Tuxedo Mask only to find him gone, in his place a single white rose. Serena walked over and gently picked the rose up before she smiled at it. Amy picked Luna up into her arms and gently rubbed underneath her chin, causing her to purr as Serena approached them both.

"I know you have a lot of questions Amy, why don't we go to my dorm and we'll explain."

Amy gave a smile and a nod as both let their tranformations disappear before they exit the gym at the same time the swim team coach walked in. The coach paused in their tracks as she saw water and half melted ice all around the gym.

"What the hell!?"

Both girls walked out of the gymnasium building as a figure watched them both smiling from the rooftop of the gymnasium.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Serena's first date?

**Edited: 8/12/16**

Darien sighed for the forth time before his eyes wondered down to his wrist watch. She was twenty minutes late, but that wasn't anything new to him. He looked up and watched as other students boarded the four buses that were going into town. He looked away when he heard his name being called. Darien looked and saw Serena running up to him wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck top, with beige orange shorts, a beige faux leather jacket, light brown combat boots, and holding a yellow heart shaped purse. She smiled as she stopped in front of him to quickly catch her breath.

"Sorry I'm late." She smiled at him which cause him to smile back a little before his smile turned to a smirk.

"Your twenty minutes late Meatball head."

Serena glared at him as she puffed out her cheeks before she punched his arm as hard as she could.

"I said I was sorry, and don't call me that!" Darien rubbed his arm as she turned away from him crossing his arms.

"You know you shouldn't hit people, and besides you should be happy I happen to be free today. Otherwise your weekend would have been boring without me."

Serena turned to him, still glaring.

"If I hadn't asked you then you would just be stuck in your dormroom studying your eyes out. It wouldn't kill you to take a small break once in a while. And my weekend would not have been boring, thank you very much!"

Darien smirked as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Then I guess you don't need me, see yah."

He began to walk away before Serena reached out and grabbed his arm.

"N-no, don't leave. You promised!"

Serena cried out as Darien turned to her still smirking before it disappeared as he saw the sad expression on Serena's face. Sighing, he reached over an gently pet Serena on the head.

"Ok, ok. Let's go before the buses leave without us."

Serena gave a large smile and a nod before she skipped to a nearby. Chuckling, Darien shook his head and followed Serena to the same bus. Serena sat in the far back and Darien sat down next to her as the bus driver closed the doors. Serena looked out the window as the buses pulled away from the curve and made there way out the school gate. Looking away, Serena searched through her bag and pulled out her bunny pouch and looked at the money her dad sends her every week that she had saved up. She smiled as she reached into her purse and pulled out some allowance she had saved up. She put both together and smiled to herself before putting everything into her pouch and into her purse. Serena looked back out the window, not noticing Darien who looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

_'I don't get why she didn't just go into town on her own? But then again, you never know what kind of creeps could just be waiting to snatch a cute girl like her.' _Darien thought to himself before he looked away as Serena turned forward and smiled.

"I can't wait to get into town, I wonder what I should buy? Maybe a necklace, or a bracelet. Maybe some flowers? What do you think Darien?" Serena asked turning to Darien who turned to her.

"Not sure, whatever you think is right Serena."

Serena looked out the window pouting.

"I just don't know what to get. I mean, I want to make it special."

Darien smiled a little at her as the buses entered a small town. Serena smiled at all the shops their bus passed before the buses finally came to a stop and they were allowed off. Serena looked around as Darien pulled out a small pocket sized guide book.

"Ok, lets see here... I think we should..."

He paused to looked up at Serena, only to find her walking away into a small little antique store across the street. Rolling his eyes, he closed his guide book and ran down the street, nearly avoiding a passing car that honked at him.

Darien walked into the store to find Serena looking around at all the antiques. Sighing, he walked up to her as she picked up a small antique porcelain doll.

"You shouldn't run off like that Serena."

She turned to him smiling as she held the doll up to his face.

"Isn't it cute Darien?"

Darien resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he stared at the doll before Serena gently set it back down where it originally sat before she moved over to a display case. As Serena looked around, Darien started to wonder around himself looking around at everything.

"So remind me again why you asked me to come with you?" Darien asked as he picked up a tea cup and examined it.

"Because Amy had her cram school meeting today and Andrew had to work so that left you." Serena turned to him, holding a small antique hand mirror. She placed the mirror down once a woman walked into the room through a door in the back of the register. The woman looked up at them and smiled softly as both Serena and Darien approached her.

"Well hello, what can I do for you two?" The woman smiled as she set a small display case on the counter in front of them. Serena and Darien smiled back at her.

"Hello, We're just looking around for now."

The woman smiled and looked at Darien smiling a big smile. "You know young man, I think I might have something for your little girlfriend here. I'll be right back."

She turned away and walked back to the backroom as both Serena and Darien blushed deeply.

"G-G-girlfriend!?" Both yelled out before the woman returned smiling a big smile as she carried a box in her hands.

"Here we are." She smiled as Serena shook her head.

"N-n-n-n-n-no, m-m-ma'am you g-g-got it all wrong. I-I-I-I'm not his girlfriend!" Serena stuttered, which confused the sales woman before she covered her mouth with her hand.

"O-oh, I'm sorry. I-I thought... Oh, silly me. I'm so terrible sorry. I thought you both were on a date."

Serena shook her head again and waved her arms around in defence.

"N-n-no, I-I'm here t-to look for a birthday gift f-for my mother. H-he's j-j-just here as company."

The woman smiled at them and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me. I misread the situation."

Serena smiled a little and held her hands up.

"I-i-its ok. Oh?"

She looked down at the silver rectangular victorian jewelry box that sat on the counter. The woman looked down and smiled.

"I see this jewelry box caught your eye."

"It's beautiful... But my mom already has her own jewelry she uses. My grandmother gave it to her."

"I see, well let me know if youd like anything, or if I can help you with anything."

The woman smiled before the store door opened. The sale woman walked around the counter and walked up to the new customer in the store. Serena smiled and turned back to the jewelry box on the counter. Darien looked at her before he eyed the box himself. Serena walked away with a slight disappointed look on her face which Darien noticed. He turned back to the jewelry box before he slowly walked away from the counter and walked over to a shelf next to the right wall.

Serena looked around some more in the shop before she picked up a small heart shaped pendent necklace and purchased it.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Amy sighed to herself as she walked down the hallway and removed her glasses.

"I wish I could have gone with Serena into town."

"You and me both."

Amy turned aroud to find Andrew walking up to her with his work apron in his hands.

"Hey, I thought you had work today?"

"I was suppose to but the principle and faculty decided to close the student cafe today to let everyone have a day off and they forgot to tell me. What about you?"

Amy sighed as she turned to him and shrugged.

"My cram school got cancled today due to our teacher getting a fever."

Andrew sighed as both began to walk down the hallway to Andrew's locker.

"We since we have the day to ourselves now, what are you gonna do?" Andrew asked, as he stood in front of his locker and opened it up.

"I'm gonna go into town to find Serena, she asked me yesterday if I was free to go with her but I told her I had cram school." Amy replied then Andrew gave a nod understanding.

"She asked me the same thing yesterday too. Why don't we go see if we can find her and then we can all go get some frozen yogurt."

Amy smiled and gave a nod as Andrew closed his locker door.

"Ok, I just gotta go leave my stuff in my room and change."

Amy explained and Andrew smiled as be gave a nod before Amy turned around and began to job away before Andrew stopped her.

"By the way, have you seen Darien today?"

Amy stopped in her tracks, turned back to him and shrugged.

"I haven't seen him at all today."

Andrew gave a nod before Amy continued jogging away to her dormroom as Andrew leaned against his locker thinking. Amy made it to her room before setting her bookbag and her cram school text books on her desk. She changed out of her uniform into a light blue sweater with a white bow, a white spaghetti strap top, a deep blue skirt, and black flats. She grabbed her transformation pen from her inside her bookbag when Luna climbed into the room through an opened window.

"Hey Luna, where have you been?"

"I was sorta searching around a little, I am a cat you know. Where are you heading off to Amy?"

Amy turned to her smiling as she placed her tranformation pen into her white purse and placed the strap over her shoulder.

"Serena is in town so I'm heading over there with Andrew to hang out with her. I told her I couldn't today since I had cram school but it got cancled so we're going to go surprise her."

Luna jumped up on the bed before Amy reached over and gently picked her up.

"Serena isn't alone in town you know."

Amy blinked confused before setting the guardian cat down back on the bed.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she crouched down a little.

"She's with that boy she's always fighting with... What's his name, Darien?"

Amy's eyes widen before she stood up surprised.

"Are you sure Luna? I-I mean, those two can't go more then five seconds without fighting."

"I'm pretty sure I saw those two get on the same bus and sat next to each other."

Amy was completely confused. There's no way on earth Serena would hang out with Darien alone. She's known everyone for over a week and she already knew those two couldn't stand eachother but she could tell that they both liked eachother, even if they both deny it. No... They couldn't... Could they?

"Hey Luna... You know as well as I do that Serena and Darien pick on eachother... Right?"

Luna tilted her head confused as she gave a small nod.

"Yes, of course."

"Maybe... You don't think that... Just maybe... That their both... Out on a date... Do you?"

Luna's eyes widen surprised. Of course she knew both made fun of eachother but she could also see they both were attracted to the other.

"It could be a possibility... But I'm not so sure."

Amy smiled as she picked Luna up and ran out the door, both wanting to see for their own eyes. Amy ran down to the front of the school, passing right by Andrew who blinked cofused before running after her into a almost departing bus.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Serena wined to herself as she and Darien exit a small home furnish store as she held two small paperbags in her arms.

"Why does this keep happening?"

Darien sighed as he and Serena walked down the sidewalk, away from the store. Serena held the paperbags close as she tried to calm her blushing face.

"Not sure, maybe they hardly see a guy and girl just walking together and looking around."

Serena sighed as she slowly calm down before she stopped in her tracks and turned to Darien.

"Ok, just one more thing and then we can returned to the school. And I can try and forget all this boyfriend and girlfriend thing."

Darien shook his head again before he turned around and began to walk away when Serena reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"

Darien turned to him and smiled her.

"I'll be right back, I have something I need to do."

Serena blinked before she let go of his arm. "Your leaving me?"

Darien turned to her before she let go of him. He leaned forward, their foreheads nearly touching.

"I'm not ditching you Meatball Head. I just have something important to do. I'll meet you at that cafe over there."

He leaned back and pointed to a small cafe across the street. Serena turned to look in the direction he was pointing at before she turned back to him, to find him already walking away. She puffed out her cheeks and walked away.

_'Unbelievable... I ask him if he could keep me company while I shop for a birthday gift for my mom and he leaves...' _She walked down the sidewalk, not knowing she was about to be followed. Amy, Andrew and Luna climbed off the bus after arriving into town. They started to look around for Serena who walk into another store.

Serena looked around the store before she ducked down behind a book shielf that had a bunch of photo albums all lined up. She looked around before she spotted a beautiful white photo album that was embroidered with roses and stars. In the complete center was a full moon that changed into it's different faces when the booklet is moved. Smiling, Serena picked the photo album up and ran to the check out stand as Amy and Andrew walked by the shop window. Luna turned her head around and saw Serena standing in front of the register while the store employee rang her up.

"Meow! Meow! Meow!" Luna yelled out a little which caught Amy's and Andrew's attentions. Both looked up at the store window before they saw Serena making her way to the exit. Andrew and Amy hid behind the building as Serena walked out smiling and hugging the photo album close. She looked around before she made her way over to the cafe Darien told her to meet him in. As she skipped over to the cafe, Andrew, Amy and Luna peaked from their hiding placed and watched their friend walk into the shop.

"I wonder why Serena's all alone?"

Andrew blinked confused as they exit their hiding place before Luna's ears twitched before she accidently let out, forgetting Andrew was there.

"I was so sure she was with that boy. I mean, I saw them together."

Both Amy and Andrew froze in their place before Luna covered her mouth with her paws. Both teens slowly looked down at the guardian cat who slowly looked up at them.

"Um... I can explain..."

Amy swallowed as Andrew stared at Luna and then at her surprised.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Serena sighed as she sat down at a table next to a window. She leaned back and streatched out her arms, allowing her bone to pop.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Serena looked up and saw the same guy from her school wearing a black collar shirt with green jeans and a green apron. Smiling, Serena sat up straight on her chair as the guy sat down in front of her.

"Hey, I'm sorta waiting for... A friend."

The guy smiled as Serena looked down at his name tag that read Michael.

"So, your names Michael? I'm Serena."

"Nice to meet you Serena. I guess we both forgot to introduce ourselves huh?"

Serena giggled and smiled as the cafe door opened up. Darien walked in holding a small shopping back in his hand. He looked around the cafe before he spotted Serena sitting at the window table with Michael as both laughed. Glaring, Darien made his way over as Serena started to tell Michael about her little shopping trip.

"I just hope my mom loves these."

"I'm sure she will, because they came from you."

"I couldn't agree more."

Both Serena and Michael looked up as Darien stood behind Michael. Serena blinked confused as she saw Darien glaring at Michael who also noticed and a small smirk appeared on his lip.

"Hey Darien, you finished with whatever you had to do?"

Darien kept glaring at Michael who kept secretly smirking.

"Yah, I just finished."

"Michael! We need you in the back."

Michael smiled as he stood up and adusted his name tag.

"Thats my cue to get back to work. See yah later at school Serena."

Serena smiled a little as she waved bye as Michael walked behind the counter and to the back room. Darien kept glaring at Michael before he disappeared behind the door. Serena turned to him glaring, at the same time Darien turned to her.

"What?"

"What was that about?"

"I have no idea what your talking about." Darien looked away acting like he didn't do anything before Serena stood up and grabbed her stuff. She walked passed him and out the door before Darien followed right after as Michael walked out of the back room carrying different sized cups. Michael stopped in his tracks and watched Darien run out the door as Serena walked by the cafe shop window with an upset expression on her face. Michael rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"What an idiot..."

Darien jogged up behind Serena and reached out to her, gently grabbing her wrist and making her look at him. Serena kept glaring at him as he let go of her. She couldn't understand why Darien was upset, she was only talking with Michael while she waited for him to finish whatever he had to do.

"Look, I'm sorry how I acted ok. But you know you shouldn't talk to strangers."

"Michael isn't a stranger, I've bumped into him a bunch of times at school. He seems like a nice guy."

Darien sighed as he looked away before holding up the shopping bag he hand in his hands. Serena blinked as she looked at the bag before she looked up at him.

"What's this?"

"Just something... Take it." Darien looked at her from the corner of his eye before looking away again. Serena blinked again before she reached over and took the bag from him. She looked down at the light blue gift wrap tissue paper sticking out from the bag before she looked up at Darien.

"Thanks."

Darien gave a small nod, before he looked down at his watch.

"So... You've got everything you need?" He asked, looked at Serena who gave a nod.

"Yah... Um... Why don't we go to the park in the middle of town... You know... Just to relax before heading back to school?"

Darien gave a small nod before both began to make their way to the direction of the park, neither noticing two teens and a guardian cat following them.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"I can't believe it, you were right cat. They are on a date."

"Excuse me but my name is Luna."

"I still can't believe it. It just seems too unreal."

Andrew and Luna gave a nod as all three kept following their friends to the park.

"What I can't believe is Darien getting jealous over that guy talking with Serena in the cafe. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it if someone told me."

Both Amy and Luna gave a nod before they hid behind some bushes as Serena and Darien sat on a bench in front of said bushes. Serena kicked her legs before she looked down at her lap, trying to think of a way to thank Darien for her gift. Darien on the other hand was trying to get his head wrapped around on what had happened at the cafe. He was confused as Serena was on why he acted hostile towards Michael. Both sat on complete silence as Luna, Andrew and Amy quietly peaked from behind the bushes, whispering to each other.

"Why are they just sitting there?"

"Perhaps its because they have not idea what to do."

"Should we do something?"

"No, they needed to do whatever themselves. I just wish Darien would scoot closer to Serena. Or something."

"Maybe we should leave them be, I don't like following them around."

Unknown to either of them, a small puppy wondered up behind the two teens and the guardian cat. The small puppy watched as Luna swayed her tail as she continued to watch the two teens on the bench. The puppy innocently leaned forward and bit down on the guardian cat's tail, thinking it was some kind of chew toy. Luna's eyes widen before she jumped up into the air, letting out a cry of paim which startled Serena and Darien. Both stood up from the bench as Luna ran out from behind the bushes as the puppy chased after her.

"L-Luna?" Serena stuttered surprised as Luna ran up a tree before the puppy started barking at her. Darien turned back to the bushes as both Amy and Andrew stood up, making their presence known.

"What are you guys doing here?" Darien asked surprised before Serena turned around and blinked confused and surprised. Both Andrew and Amy looked at each other before Amy took in a deep breath.

"W-we came looking for you S-serena b-but... W-we saw you both... A-and w-we k-k-kinda followed you... S-s-sorry..." Amy stuttered before Andrew gave a big grin and walked up to Darien, patting him on the back.

"And you said you didn't have have time to date." Andrew wrapped his arm around Darien who looked at him weird.

"What are you talking about?" Darien asked as Serena walked over to the tree and shood the puppy away before helping Luna down from the tree.

"You said you didn't want to date, and then you go out on one behind my back without telling me."

Both Darien and Serena's faces turned a dark red. Both shook their head as Serena yelled out.

"W-w-w-we're n-n-not o-on a-a-a d-date!"

Amy and Andrew blinked confused before they turned to Serena.

"If you weren't on a date, then what have you been doing?"

Serena walked over to the bench and pulled out all the stuff she had purchased.

"I-I was buying stuff for my mom, it's her b-birthday next week and I wanted to get her a present. Thats why I asked you both if you were busy today. I wanted some company. By the way, I thought you were both busy?"

"M-my cram school was cancled..."

"And the student cafe was closed today..."

"O-oh..."

Luna licked her tail in pain before Serena set her down on the bench. Andrew scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well... This is awkward... S-sorry about the mix up."

Darien sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"It's fine, you guys wouldn't be the first to get the situation wrong."

Serena gave a nod before Luna's ears twitched. Luna turned in the direction of the north side of the park just as screams were heard. Both Amy and Serena exchanged glances before all five ran in the direction of the screams. They ran to a small clearing where a small water fountain was. On topf of the fountain sat a woman that looked like some kinda circus reject with a black leotard, black combat boots with spikes and scary clow makeup, her bright pink bubble gum hair was tied into pigtails and she was juggling six daggers in her hands. Serena bit her lower lip as her hand wondered into the pocket of her jacket. She gripped her transformation brooch in her hand as Amy did the same with her transformation pen. The clown woman turned to look at them and tilted her head to the side.

In the blink of an eye, she jumped up into the air and threw four of her daggers which landed just a few inches from Serena and her friends as the stepped back to avoid them.

"L-Let's get the hell out of here!"

Andrew yelled as they all turned to run before Serena and Amy stopped in their tracks as the clown turned her attentiom away from them to a group of people who were also trying to get away.

"What do we do?" Serena turned to Amy who bit her lower trying to think of something. Darien and Andrew stopped in their own tracks before turning aroun after noticing the girls weren't behind them.

"What are you two doing? Get out of there!" Darien ran back to the girl just as the clown threw a dagger in their direction. Serena's eyes widen as she saw the dagger heading straight for Darien's head. She jumped in front of Darien and pushed him out of the way, knocking them both to the ground.

"Serena!"

"Darien!"

Darien slowly sat up, rubbing his head as Serena glared over at the clown who gave a large smile. The clown jumped up on top of a tree and threw two more daggers which went flying towards Darien and Serena. Darien acted quickly and wrapped his arms protectivly around Serena before turning them around, his back facing the clown. Serena's eyes widen as she realized Darien was about to take the hit when a loud clanking sound was heard. Both looked to find someone standing in front of them both.

Amy's eyes widen as Andrew ran up next to her as both Darien and Serena slowly stood up. The person who had blocked the attack had long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. He wore an all white prince outfit with black gloves, white lace jabot and cuffs with blue roses attatched as a brooch and cufflinks, a gold sash and long black knee high boots. He held a long sword in his hands which he returned to it's sheath.

He slowly turned around and looked over and both Serena snd Darien who blinked surprised. The person wore a white and blue mask with trimming. ( cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&amp;size=l&amp;tid=88573585 ) He smiled at both of them before he quickly turned around just as the clown charged at him. He pushed Darien and Serena out of the way before dodging the clown's attack as she tried to stab him.

Serena held on to Darien's arm as she watched the man elegantly dodging the clown woman's every attack.

_'W-wow... Look at him go...'_

She gasped as an image appeared in her mind.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

_**Serena found herself running down a hallway as she giggled to herself. She could hear someone calling out to her. She turned around and saw someone running up to her wearing the same outfit as the man who had saved her and Darien. The man stopped in their tracks before smiling at her, even though their face was blury. The man reached behind his back and held out to her a hand made flower crown tied together by a blue ribbon. The flower crown was made up of casablanca lilies.**_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Serena's eyes widen as she heard a loud scream of pain. She looked up just as the clown was turned to dust and the masked man returned his sword back to its sheath. Serena blinked twice before the man slowly approuched both her and Darien, who wrapped her arm protectively around her shoulders. The man stood in front of the both smiling before he bowed as he reached behind his back. He reached over and took Serena's left hand into his own before gently kissing the back of her hand, causing her to blush.

Serena pulled her hand back before the man stood up straight and held out to her a casablanca lily. Her eyes widen before she reached over and took the flower into her own hands. The man smiled at her before he bowed once more. He turned away and jumped up into a tree and made his escape. Serena watched as he disappeared before she looked down at the moonflower in her hands.

_'W-Who are you...?'_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Raye Hino

**Edited: 8/12/16**

Serena sighed to herself as she continued to rub her forehead. She sat in her room, in front of her vanity as she stared at the flower the stranger had given her. She had placed the one casablanca lily he had handed to her in person next to the others. She looked over at the roses Tuxedo Mask had given her before she stood up and moved away from the vanity. Luna looked up at Serena after she finished licking her paws and saw the confused state on the teen's face.

"Penny for your thought Serena." Luna sat up as Serena fell backwards on to the large bed. Serena stared up at the ceiling as she tried to make sense of what had happened last week. "I'm not sure what to think Luna... I have a lot on my mind that my head hurts a lot." She sat up straight and streatched her arms before standing up.

"I'm gonna go down for dinner before taking a bath. Be back in a bit." Serena walked over to her bedroom door before she stopped and turned to Luna.

"You want anything Luna?"

Luna layed down and curled up into a ball before letting out a small yawn. "A bowl of milk will do just fine Serena." Serena smiled and exit her room before making her way down to the dinning hall. As she walked down the stairs, her mind wondered to the vision she had at the park when she first meet that mysterious guy in a white outfit.

'_Why do I get the feeling that I know him from somewhere? And why does he keep giving me lilies? What does it mean..?' _Serena was lost in deep thought, that she lost her footing on the stairs and began to fall. She closed her eyes, and placed her arms out to protect herself. Serena waited for the painfull impact but after a minute, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Your so clumsy Meatball Head."

Serena looked down to find that she had fallen on right on Darien who sat on the floor with a small pile of books scattered around them. Serena glared at him before she got off of him and stood up.

"Well sorry, I was a little busy thinking about something." She helped him up before she began to help him pick his books up. Serena was about to hand him his books back when she noticed they where all about stones. Darien grabbed the last book before he noticed her holding the other three.

"Do you mind?" He asked, bringing her out of her deep thought. She looked at him before handing him his books back.

"Sorry, just got a little curious."

Darien gave a small nod before he began to walk away back up the stairs. Serena watched him before she turned away and headed to the dinning hall. Once she was in line waiting to grab her dinner, her mind began to wonder again.

_'I wonder why Darien had all those books on stones and rocks? Must be some type of project or something.'_

Serena shook her head before she grabbed some white rice with a side of fried shrimp, a small side salad, some chicken, a medium lemonade, and a small slice of chocolate cheese cake. She headed over to her usual seat where she sat with Darien, Andrew and Amy. She walked over to their regular table only to find it empty of Amy or Andrew. Shrugging to herself, Serena sat down and began to eat her dinner.

As soon as she finished her dinner and moved to her desert, Amy and Andrew showed up along with Darien.

"Hey Serena."Amy smiled causing Serena to smile back as they all sat down next to her. She opened her mouth to greet them when a rock hard biscuit collided with the back of her head. Amy covered her mouth as Darien and Andrew glared in the direction the biscuit came from. Serena turned around as Mandy sat a two tables down from their table, with a smug look on her face. Turning around, Serena grabbed her tray and walked away. Amy and the guys all exchanged glances before they watched Serena throw her unfinished dessert away and walked out of the dinning hall. Amy let out a sigh and picked at her food as she shook her head.

"Mandy just loves to pick on Serena."

Amy said before Darien and Andrew gave a nod when Darien felt someone behind them. He turned around to find Mandy standing behind him, he looked away annoyed before he felt her wrap her arms around his neck.

Serena was stomping over to the schools vending machines to get Luna her milk and herself something to eat. She was sick and tired of Mandy and her attitude. She wanted so badly to go Sailor Moon on her but she couldn't bring herself to do it. That and Luna warned her not to use her powers on an innocent human. Even if that human is as annoying as Mandy. Serena slammed her fist against one of the vending machines before she inserted some change into in and got herself a rice ball before getting Luna her milk. She made her way up to her dorm room and poured Luna her milk into a small cat bowl she bought when she was on town last week when she bought her mother her birthday presents. Serena ate her rice ball before she took a long bath. Serena layed in the bath tub, staring up at the ceiling thinking about that masked guy who had saved her and her friends.

_'Why can't I stop thinking about that guy? And what's with the flowers?'_

She left out a sigh and closed her eyes. She tried to relax before her mind wondered. She slowly began to fall asleep before she slowly sank under the water. She layed under water for nearly two minutes before her eyes widen and she realized her vision was slightly blury. She sat up straight in the tub and gasped for air before looking around the bathroom startled.

_'What the heck? How did I stay underwater for that long without drowning?'_

She stood up and wrapped a towel around herself before letting the water drain from the tub before she walked into her room. She put on her pink pajamas with small white bunnies before drying her hair as she sat on the vanity, staring into the mirror. Serena began brush her hair out when her eyes landed on the present Darien had given her that she hasn't looked at. She put the brush down and reached into the bag, pulling out the paper gift wrap tissue paper before looking inside. Her eyes widen as she reached in and pulled out the silver rectangular victorian jewelry box that she and Darien saw when they went into town. Serena set the box on the vanity and stared at it surprised.

_'Why would Darien buy this?' _She ran her finger across the surface of the box before she slowly opened the lid. The inside of the box on the lid was a deep blue satin while the bottom of the box had white satin. There was a beautiful red rose in the center of the box that was also made of satin. Serena stared at her reflection in the small mirror on top of the lid. She smiled a little as sbe ran her finger across the surface again before she gently closed the lif and stood up. She sat at her desk and began to do her homework. Once she finished, Serena turned the lights off, layed down on the bed and went to sleep.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

_**Serena slowly opened herself to find herself sleeping in a garden on a victorian stone bench. She sat up as she rubbed her tired eyes. She was about to stretch her arms out when she heard what sounded like a small explosion. Serena stood up and ran in the direction of the noise. She ran through a small hallway before coming to a stop in front of large cast stone columns. Serena hid behind one of them and peaked around it. She saw another girl with long black hair in a red fuku shooting fire balls at the man wearing the white suit. She smiled as she watched them train for a few minutes before he smile disappeared. Serena watched as both stopped to take a break and the man in the white suit set his sword on a stone bench nearby before both walked away.**_

_**Serena turned around still hiden and watched them both disappeared out of sight. She waited for a minute before she quietly walked over to the sword left on the bench. She tooks a hold of the sword handle with botb her hands before she lifted the sword up. Smiling to herself, she lifted the sword up into the air only for it to fall to the ground due to its heavy weight. Serena puffed out her cheeks in a childish way and tried to lift the sword up again. She continued this for a few more minutes before she finally managed to lift the sword up above her head. The weight of the sword was too heavy before she began to tumble backwards. She tried to keept her balance, not once noticing the man and girl coming back as Serena turned around, accidenty swinging the sword. She nearly missed the man and girl who had ducked down to avoid getting their heads sliced off. Serena let the blade of the sword fall to the ground and smiled sheepishly as the man and girl who both stood up straight, the man shaking his head and chuckling while the girl gave Serena a disapproving look.**_

_**Serena...**_

_**Serena...**_

_**Serena...**_

_**SERENA!**_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Serena slowly sat up from her bed as Luna sat next to her with a slightly annoyed look. She looked over at her clock that read eight thirty before she jumped out of the bed and began to change into her uniform as quickly as possible. Luna shook her head as Serena brushed her hair out before putting them in her signature style. She walked into the bathroom, washed her face and her teeth before she put on her shoes. She grabbed her school bag before she ran out of her room.

Serena ran down the stairs, nearly tripped again but she managed to keep her balance. She made her way to the dinning hall just as Darien, Andrew and Amy walked out. She stopped in her tracks to catch her breath as she placed her hands on her knees.

"Well good morning Meatball head. Your running late again."

Serena glared at him as she jumped up straight.

"Stop calling me that!"

Andrew and Amy exchanged looks as Darien and Serena began to fight, again.

"Let's go and let them sort out thier own problem."

"Good idea, see yah later Dare."

Both Amy and Andrew walked away from their friends as both teens continued to fight with eachother. Neither noticing a girl walking up to them. Said girl stopped in her tracks and watched the fight for a few seconds before she smiled a small smirk as she walked up to them.

"Darien."

Both Serena and Darien turned to the sound of her voice. Serena stared at the girl who had long black raven hair that reached a little lower from her waist. Her violet eyes shining slight amusment and something else Serena couldn't identify. Serena looked at Darien who smiled at the girl.

"Hey Raye."

Serena blinked before she turned to the girl before a vision appeared in her mind.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

_**Serena found herself in the same spot from her dream. She sat on the stone bench, watching the man in the white suit training with the girl in the red fuku. The girl's long black hair moved back as she dodged the man's sword.**_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Serena looked away and she held her head. Darien and Raye looked at her as she held her head.

"You ok Meatball head?"

Serena looked back at Raye before she looked away and began to walk backwards.

"Y-yah, just... Gotta headache. And stop calling me that..."

Serena walked away and walked down the hallway as the bell rang, completely forgetting about breakfast. Both Darien and Raye exchanged looks before Darien ran after Serena to see if she was alright, leaving Raye alone in the hallway who glared slightly at the direction Serena left.

_'So she's the one Mandy told me about?'_

Serena continued to walk down the street as her head continued to both her. It's never hurt before when she's had those visions.

_'Why does my head hurt so much?'_

Serena leaned against a bunch of lockers to rest and let the cold metal sooth her head. Her eyes slowly began to drop as she tried to stand before she fell backwards into something hard. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in Michael's arms, who looked at her worried.

"You ok Serena?"

Serena slowly closed her eyes and fell into a small light sleep. Michael watched for a second before he let out a small sigh and smiled a little.

_'Just as expected...'_

He slowly and gently picked Serena up into his arms and let her lay her head on his chest as Darien came running down the hallway and turned the corner. Darien stopped in his tracks and saw Michael holding Serena bridal style. Clentching his fists tightly, Darien stomped over to them.

"Hey, what do you think your doing?"

Michael smirked slightly to himself before he turned around to Darien, letting him see Serena asleep. The angre and jealousy Darien felt suddenly turne to worried as he saw her state.

"What's wrong with her?"

Michael saw Darien's worried state and smiled to himself before he looked down worried at Serena.

"I'm not sure, she just suddenly passed out. Why don't you take her to the nurse's office and I'll tell the teacher why your late."

Michael asked Darien as he set Serena in his arms. Darien blinked surprised before he looked up. Before he could say anything, Michael was already running down the hallway. Darien looked back down at Serena who snuggled closer to his chest which caused him to blush lightly.

_'She's a lot lighter then I thought she'd be.'_

He turned around and began to walk down the hallway to the nurse's office, not noticing someone hiding in the shadows watching. Raye walked out from behind the lockers she was hiding behind and bite her lower lip. She turned away and froze in place as she came face to face with Mandy.

"What?"

"Have you seen Darien? He's never been late for class before."

Raye turned to her side and pointed to the direction Darien had disappeared to. Mandy looked at Raye and blinked before a smirk appeared on her face.

"Something wrong~?"

Raye turned around and looked at Mandy before looking away. She knew she shouldn't believe Mandy about anything. Ever since she first started at this school two months ago, she knew Mandy had ways of making everyone miserable or making them do whatever she wanted. Raye didn't wanted to be treated like the kind of freak she was treated back home so she had to do as Mandy told. And Mandy had two things on her that she'd love to tell everyone in the school.

"Let me guess... You saw her... Didn't you?"

Raye didn't say a thing as she clentch her hands tightly.

"Jealous Raye~?"

Raye turned to her and glared.

"What's your excuse?"

Mandy let her head fall back and laughed.

"Oh oh oh oh oh~ Oh please, jealous of who? She can't hold a candle to me if thats what your saying. Besides, I'm trying to help you get together with Darien remember~?"

Raye looked away, knowing it was a lie. Of course she had developed a crush on Darien when she first saw him in her chemistry class, and she wanted to be more then friends. Mandy had insisted she wanted to help her try and win Darien over until she was told that another girl was trying to get him first. At first Raye didn't believe her, not until today when she first saw Serena. She didn't really see why Mandy had told her about Serena until she saw that Darien's attention was on nothing but Serena as they both argued like five year olds. Raye still didn't believe Mandy was trying to help her but now she didn't know what to do.

"If you say so... So, who is she?"

Raye looked over at Mandy from the corner of her eye.

"All I know is she's here on a stupid scholarship that mh grandfather gave her for helping him. Her name is Serena and she and Darien seem pretty close in my opinion, which disgusts me. I don't see what's so special about her. In my opinion, she's just full on plan."

Mandy moved a stran of her hair back as she talked. Raye looked away and stared at nothing.

Darien knocked on the nurse's office door, waiting for someone to answer. After a second, the door opened and a elderly woman in a white coat opened the door. Sbe adjusted her glasses and smiled at Darien before it disappeared as she saw the sleeping Serena in her arms.

"Oh dear, is the poor dear alright?"

Darien looked down at Serene and was about to answer when the nurse allowed him to enter the room. She instructed him to place the sleeping young girl on one of the beds in the small room next to the office before she excuse herself out of the room. Darien sat down in one of the chairs next to the bed and watched Serena sleep. He was really worried, he didn't want to see Serena like this. Serena slow breathing made him feel a little better, knowing she was ok and she was still alive was good. Darien looked around before he slowly reached over and gently stroked Serena's soft cheek. He smiled a little before he blinked surprised as she unconsciously leaned into his touch and a small smile appeared on her face. He slowly removed his hand before he paused half way as Serena's smile disappeared. He placed his hand back on her cheek and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb, which caused the smile to come back, only this time the smile was a little bigger then before.

Darien jumped back a little as there was a gental knock on the door. He turned to the door and saw the nurse smiling at them both, which caused him to blush deeply. The nurse walked over to Serena, checked her pulse and heart rate before she turned to Darien smiling softly.

"She's fine, she most likely passed due to exhaustion. A good long rest should do her good."

Darien smiled and thanked her before the nurse walked out of the room again. Darien sat back down in the chair and continued to watch Serena sleep, not wanting to leave her side until she wakes up. His eyes widen surprised as he saw a small tear roll down her face before he reached over and gently wiped it away.

_'I wonder what's she's dream that's causing her to cry?'_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

_**Serena ran down the same long hallway as she held on to her dress. She giggled to herself as she saw the sun coming through the opening at the end of the hallway. She ran through and ran into the same rose garden. She ran through the rose garden before she stopped in her tracks in front of the gazebo. She ran behind a rose bush and hide behid it before she slowly peaked out and looked. The same man in the dark armor stood under the gazebo but he wasn't alone. The woman in the red fuku from before stood in front of him. Serena watched as the woman slowly walked up to the man in the armor and she began to flirt with the man. The man's back was to Serena and she couldn't see his expression even though both their faces were blurry. Serena could feel tears rolling down her face as she saw the woman leaned forward to the man. From Serena's spot, it looked like they were both kissing. Serena turned away, not wanting to see any of that. She stood up and ran out of the garden as the tears kept rolling down her face.**_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Darien watched as more tears rolled down Serena's face. He leaned over a little and gently wiped them away. He moved away a little before he paused. Darien stared at Serena for a few seconds before he slowly leaned down and gently kissed Serena's forehead. He pulled back and saw the smile return to her face, which caused him to smile a little. He stepped back, he sat back down in the chair and continued to watch over her.

Raye walked down the deserted hallway of the school as she tried not to let Mandy get to her. She was sick of Mandy, she decided not to let Mandy manipulate her anymore. Raye walked pass the nurse's office before she paused in her tracks. She walked backwards and peaked through the opened door. She could just barly see Darien sitting in the chair through the opened door leading to the other room. Raye bit her lower lip as Darien smiled softly at the person laying on the bed. Raye couldn't see who but she could see it was a girl due go the skirt before she saw the small strands of gold hair dangling from the bed. Raye glared as she instantly knew it was Serena. She looked away and bit hard on her nail, trying to control her emotions. In her opinion, Serena seemed like a nice girl but she couldn't help feel jealous as she got all Darien's attention. Turning away, Raye walked down the hallway, not noticing the dark shadow following her undetected before she stopped in her tracks. She could feel someone or something following her. Slowly turning around, Raye turned around and gasped at the same time Serena's eyes opened wide. She jumped up from the bed which surprised and startled Darien.

"Whoa, Serena. Calm down, what's wr-hey!"

Darien yelled as Serena ran out of the room and the nurse's office into the hallway as the shadow disappeared, leaving behind only Raye's school bag.

'_N-No...'_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Sailor Mars

**Edited: 8/12/16**

Serena ran to the very spot she saw the shadow and picked up the abandon school bag as Darien ran out of the nurse's office. He ran to Serena's side as she looked at the school tag that had the owner's name on it. Darien looked at the bag and his eyes widen when he read Raye's name. Serena bit her lower lip before she shoved the bag into Darien's arms and ran down the hallway, ignoring him as he yelled after her.

Serena kept running down the hallway before she ran up the stairs to the dormrooms. She turned a corner before she crashed into someone full force, knocking them both to the ground. She slowly sat up and started to apologize as she rubbed her head when she looked down and saw she had knocked Michael to the ground again.

"MICHAEL! I'M SO SORRY!"

Serena jumped off him and helped Michael sit up who rubbed his own head. Michael looked at her and smiled, happy that she was ok.

"It's fine, don't worry Serena. I wasn't paying attention either."

Both stood up before Serena bowed again.

"Still, I'm really sorry."

Michael chuckled and gently pet Serena on head before he ran down the hallway, waving back to her.

"It's ok, don't worry about it. See yah."

Serena watched as he jogged away before she remember why she was running in the first place. She turned around and was about to run again when she tripped again and fell face first on to the floor. She sat up holding her nose before she looked to see what she had tripped over. Her eyes widen as she saw a red pen with a gold cap abandon on the floor. The pen itself looked completely identical to Amy's transformation pen. Serena looked around confused before she quickly remember that she was in a serious hurry. She stood up and ran all the way to her room.

Serena bardged in, completely starling Luna who jumped up from the bed startled from the door slamming into the wall.

"Luna! We have a problem!"

"What's wrong Serena?"

Serena ran to the bed, picked up the guardian cat and began to shake her.

"This girl I met today is missing! I passed out for some reason when I was heading to the dinning hall a-and the next thing I knew I felt this weird evil energy and found myself in the nurse's office with Darien! I ran out of there and saw this weird shadow disappear into thin air from the hallway and it left behind the girl's school bag!"

Luna's eyes widen as Serena set her down and began to pace back and forth in the room.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! What are we gonna do!? W-we... We need to save her! W-we need Amy!"

"Serena!"

Serena turned to Luna still panicking who tossed her something. Serena caught the object and blinked before she noticed it was a toy-like watch.

"Thats a communicator, use can call Amy with it, she has one as well. Push the small button on top and talk into it."

Serena gave a nod and pressed the red button on top and the top of the watch opened up, the face of the clock opened up, revealing a small dark screen with Mercury's symbol on it.

_"Amy! Amy! Amy can you hear me?"_

Serena waited for a second before Amy whispered back.

**"I'm here Serena, and please keep it down. What's wrong?"**

_"Sorry, we have an emergency. Meet me in the back of the school now, hurry."_

**"Ok, I'll be there soon."**

Serena removed her finger from the button before the watched closed. She and Luna exchanged a worried look before both ran out of the room. Serena ran down the stairs as she placed the watch on her left wrist before both made it outside in back of the school building. Serena bit her lip and she looked around as they waited.

"Serena calm down, I'm sure everything's fine."

"No Luna, I can't calm down. That innocent student could be in pain right now as we speak."

"Serena! Luna!"

Both looked to their left and saw Amy running towards them.

"Amy!"

Amy stopped in front of them and placed her hand on her chest as she tried to catch her breath. She looked up and her expression turned to serious.

"What's the emergency?" She asked before Serena looked down at her feet. She looked up and explained what had happened a few moments ago. Amy bit her own lower before Serena began to pace back and forth again.

"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? We don't know where that thing took her!" Serena yelled out as she kept pacing. Amy looked down at Luna who looked up at her before both spotted something red from the corner of their eyes. They looked up and saw a small faint red light coming from Serena's uniform pocket.

"Serena."

"She could be dead!"

"Serena!"

"What could they possibly want with her?!"

"Serena!"

"We have to find her!"

"SERENA!" Both Luna and Amy yelled as Amy grabbed Serena by the shoulders. Serena blinked before she slowly began to calm down. After a minute, Serena took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Thanks, I needed that."

Both Amy and Luna smiled as they both gave a nod before Luna pointed to Serena's glowing pocket with her paw. Blinking confused, Serena looked down and gasped as she saw the small light. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the red pen she had found in the hallway which was glowing.

"Where did you get that Serena?" Luna asked as both she and Amy stared at the pen surprised.

"I found it in the hallway on my way to the dorm. I bumped into Michael... Again... And after he ran off, I was about to keep running to my room when I kinda... Triped over it..." Serena explained as she blushed from embarrassment and looked away shyly. Amy and Luna looked at eachother and smiled a little sadly at Serena before they turned back to the blushing teen.

"Perhaps we can somehow use that pen as a tracker. Try pointing it in one direction." Luna explained before Serena gave a nod. She held the pen up to the north before pointing to the west and east when the light began to glow slightly brighter.

"It's that way!" Serena yelled and took off running to the west wing of the campus before Luna and Amy ran after her. They ran for about ten minutes until they came across a large construction sight. The three of them hid behind a large stack of floorboards as a construction worker walked by. They peaked behind the boards as Serena held the pen up to the building being constructed and the light from the pen got brighter.

"That's where she's being held, bit how do we get in?" Serena asked as they ducked down again. Amy and Serena tried to think before Luna's tail stuck up with an idea.

"Serena, use that pen."

Both girls looked at her confused before Serena pulled out the pink pen she had found in her room.

"You mean this Luna?"

Luna gave a nod as she pointed to the pen.

"Yes, the Luna Pen can help you disguise yourself. Use the pen. Say Moon Power."

Serena gave a nod as she held the pen up above her and Amy's heads.

"Moon Power, Change us into building inspectors!" A bright light flash and surrounded both the girls before it died down. Both Serena and Amy looked older and both where wearing buisness suites with pencil skirts and high heels. Serena's hair was shorter while Amy's hair was a slight darker shade and both had on yellow hard hats.

"Ok, let's go." Serena smiled as she whispered before both stood up and began to walk to the building, pretending to inspect. None of the construction works seemed to notice them until they were finally inside.

"Excuse me."

Both froze in place and slowly turned to one of the workers who was walking up to them. They slowly turned to the man who smiled at them both.

"You both must be the inspectors the headmaster told us where coming today. Please let us know if there's anything we need to adjust or fix."

Serena and Amy looked at eachother before giving the man a nod who tipped his hard hat to them before walking away. Once he was out of sight, Serena and Amy let out sighs before Serena pulled the red pen out. She held the pen up and followed the glow again. The glow soon lead them to a dark basment underneath the building. Both snuck downstairs only to find a large metal door that was locked. Both turned back into their uniforms and tried to open the door.

"I can't open it." Serena let go of the lock on the door before Luna jumped up into her arms.

"Allow me." Luna smiled as she held up her left paw and one of her claws popped out before she began to pick the lock. Both Serena and Amy looked at eachother before they looked after hearing a saw the lock fell to the ground and Luna smiled triumph.

"Wow." Both teens stared surprised. Both snuck into the basment and hide behind some boxes. They peaked from behind the boxes and saw a blonde haired figure towering over Raye, gently stroking her cheek. Amy and Serena looked away as Luna jumped out of Serena's arms.

"What do we do?" Amy asked as Luna kept gaurd, making sure they weren't spotted. Luna turned to them and waved her paws up.

"You need to transform, quickly!"

Both Serena and Amy looked at eachother before they both gave a nod. Serena held her brooch as Amy pulled out her transformation pen.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Power, Make Up!"

Both were engulfed in a bright light as Luna watched the figure a few feet away. Raye's eyes twitched slightly before she slowly opened them. Her vision was slightly blurry but she could just almost make out his face.

"W-who... Who are you?" She muttered softly. Before the man could speak;

"Get away from her!"

The man turned around grinding his teeth as Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury jumped up on the boxes.

"How dare you kidnap an innocent bystander! I won't allow it. For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon! And In the name of the moon I will punish you!"

"Agent of Love and Exams, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water, and repent!"

The man smirked as he stood up.

"Sailor Senshi, so you've finally show up. This will be all the more enjoyable."

He raised his hand up before Sailor moon and Sailor Mercury noticed all the shadows in the basement began to move. Sailor Moon took a step back before something wrapped itself around her ankle. She looked down just as she was flipped over and lifted up from the ground.

"Ah!"

"Sailor Moo- Ah!"

The same thing wrapped itself around Mercury's waist and lifted her off the ground. Luna peaked out from behind the boxes as all the shadows in the room began to move on their own. Sailor Moon tried to kick herself free only for the shadow to pin her legs together to keep her from kicking.

"Help!"

The man laughed as Raye slowly sat up rubbing her throbbing head. She slowly looked up as her vision began to become clear. She blinked four time before her vision was back to normal and gasped as she saw both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury being tossed around like rag dolls.

"Help!" Sailor Moon screamed to the top of her lungs as she was tossed around back a forth. She tried to get her legs free when the red pen she had found fell from her pocket. The pen slides across the floor before stopping right in front of Raye. She picked the pen up before she looked up at Sailor Moon as a vision popped up in her head of a white castle like building.

Raye's eyes widen as Serena and Mercury both screamed as they were tossed into a couple of stacked boxes. Raye covered her mouth with her hands as both girls tried to stand. The man kept laughing before he stopped and hissed in pain as a dagger was thrown at him, cutting his right cheek. He and Raye looked up in the direction the dagger came from and saw the saw man in white standing next to a support beam.

"It's been a while... Jadeite." The masked man smirked slightly as Jadeite wiped the blood from his cheek.

"I don't recall ever meeting you. How do you know me?"

The masked man stayed silent as Sailor moon helped Sailor Mercury up. Both looked and gasped as they saw the masked man.

"You!" Sailor Moon shouted, catching the masked man's attention. He turned to look at her before he smiled and bowed to her. Sailor Moon blinked confused before she looked over at Jadeite who held his arm up, making the shadow change shape. Her eyes widen as she saw he ordered the shadow to attack the man in white.

"Look out!" She yelled to him. The masked man looked at Jadeite from the corner of his eye before he jumped out of the way of the shadow that tried to grab him. Sailor Moon removed her tiara to throw it when she and Mercury both jumped out of the way as the shadow tried to attack them at the same time as it attacked the man in white.

Raye stood up and tried to run when Jadeite reached over and grabbed her arm roughly, pulling her to him. Jadeite he smirked as Raye looked at him slightly surprised before he blinked confused. The man in white ran up behind Jadeite and drew his sword before Raye noticed him.

"Get down!" He yelled at her before he began to swing his sword. Raye ducked down and he managed to cut Jadeite's arm, causing him to lose his grip on her arm. Jadeite held his bleeding arm as Raye ran away from them as Jadeite attacked the man.

Sailor Moon gripped her her tiara tightly before she threw it at the shadow. She smiled as it hit the shadow before her smile disappeared as the shadow seemed unharmed. Both Sailor Moon and Mercury moved out of the way as the monster tried to attack her again. Jadeite kept trying to attack the man in white who kept dodging without a problem.

"Don't get in my way, who every you are!" Jadeite yelled as he jumped back and raised his arm before he shot a fire ball at the man who deflected it with the blade of his sword. The light of the fire caused the blade to shine a flash of light all around the basement and caused the shadow to screech in pain. Both Sailor Moon and Mercury watched the confused before the man in white smirked. He jumped out of the way of another fireball before he looked around the room and spotted Raye hiding behind a couple of crates.

"Raye, transform!" He yelled to her before she looked at him surprised.

"Transform? What are you talking about? How?!" She asked before a flash caught her attention. She looked down at her right hand and saw she was still holding the red pen Sailor Moon had dropped.

"Transform, Sailor Mars!"

Raye's eyes widen before something popped in her mind.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

_**Raye sat in a large lush garden with four other girls and a male. One girl was wearing a long white dress and the male was wearing a white suit. Raye smiled as she watched the man place a casablanca lily crown on the girl's head causing her to smile more. Raye blinked surprised before she closed her eyes and held the pen up.**_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Mars Power, Make Up!"

She closed her eyes as a red light surrounded Raye and her clothes caught fire before the bright light died down. She opened her eyes and looked down at her red sailor fuku surprised.

"W-what is this?" She stuttered surprised as she looked down at her gloves hands. The man jumped out of the way as Jadeite tried to hit him with another fireball and Sailor moon and Mercury jumped out of the way of the shadow creature. Raye watched the battles for a split second before she closed her eyes. She held her hand up before a ofuda appeared in her hands.

"Evil spirits, begone!" She yelled as she threw the ofuda at the shadow creature as it tried to grab Mercury, stopping it in its tracks. Mars smiled as another ofuda appeared in her hands before she held it up and a large fire ring appeared around the monster. The monster screeched in pain before the shadows disappeared completely.

Jadeite glared in anger before he tried to make a break for it when:

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

Sailor Moon tossed her tiara at him, stopping him in his tracks. Jadeite struggled against his bind when Mar summoned one more ofuda, creating a fire tornado around Jadeite. He screamed in pain as the flames burned him before he opened his eyes to find the man in white standing in front of him. His eyes widen as the man stabbed him in the chest before a bright light flashed and in his place was a red pear shaped gem.

The man picked the small gem up before he returned his sword to its sheath. He looked up as Sailor Moon, Mercury and Mars walked up to him as Luna ran behind them.

"Thank you for your help again... Uh..."

Sailor Moon smiled before she looked away awkwardly, not knowing what to call him. He smiled before he reached behind himself and pulled out another casablanca lily. He placed the lily in Sailor Moon's hair as he placed the red gem into her left hand.

"White Knight."

He bowed to them before he turned around and disappeared into the shadows of the basement. Sailor Moon looked down at her hand after he had disappeared before placing the gem into her pocket. All three of them let their transformation's fade before Serena and Amy smiled at Raye who looked at them.

"So your our new teammate, nice to meet you." Serena smiled at Raye which caught her off guard.

_'She's completely different from what Mandy told me.'_ Raye thought to herself as Serena held her hand up to her. Raye stared down at Serena's hand before looking up at the smiling blonde. Serena looked at her before she smiled again. Raye stared at her for a split second before she held her hand out and dropped her transformation pen into Serena's hand.

Serena, Luna and Amy blinked confused before they looked at Raye who walked away without saying a word.

"W-wait! Where are you going?!" Serena asked as she, Luna and Amy ran after Raye. Raye stopped just in front of the door and turned to them.

"I think its best you find someone else to be your teammate, and that you should stay away from me." Raye answered before she turned away and walked away from them.


	14. AN Note

Hello Everyone, I hope your all enjoying my story Crescent Moon Academy so far. I know you all have a lot of questions and want to know whats going to happen in the next chapter. Don't worry, Im working hard on the new chapter. But first, I wanted all of you to know something. A while back I came up with new Ideas for new Sailor Moon stories and Ive been having slight trouble choosing which one to do. Thats were all of you come in, I want to know your opinions on which one I should create next. The list is below, comment the name of the story and the one that gets the most votes by the 1st of August is the one I will create next. Only one vote per person. And the one that comes in second place will be the one will be created after I finished with the first.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Big bad wolf pup? - During a fierce battle against a wolf youma, Tuxedo Mask is bitten and injected with poison. But the poison doesn't kill him, instead he's turned into a wolf pup. What happens when Darien tries to change back but ends up in the arms of someone he least expected?

~•~

Love Cafe - 19 year old Usagi Tsukino ran away from home, now living in a small somewhat rundown apartment by herself and works full time at a small cafe bakery with her friends. She feels like she can't get too close to any man after what had happened to her. But what happens when a tall mysterious stranger walks up to the counter asking for her name and number?

~•~

Sweet Family - Serena was working one day with her friends at the mall when she finds a small girl alone crying her small blue eyes out. Where are her parents?


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: White Knight

**Edited: 8/12/16**

Serena sat in her room staring down at Raye's transformation pen. She let out a sigh and put her head down as Luna looked up at her from the bed.

"What are we gonna do Luna? Raye has to be on our team."

Luna jumped off the bed and jumped up on Serena's lap as the teen girl lifted her head and looked at her. Serena reached over and gently stroked Luna underneath her chin with her left arm as she rested her free arm on the vanity and rested her chin on her hand.

"I'm just worried Luna, what if the dark kingdom finds out about Raye's identity and they go after her? She's in danger."

She stood up and picked Luna up. Serena placed Luna on the bed before she grabbed Raye's transformation pen and placed it in the silver jewelry box Darien gave her next to the red gem the White Knight handed her. She closed the lid and walked to the door as Luna checked the time.

"It's almost curfew Serena, where are you going?" She asked turning to Serena who just walked out of the room, closing the door behind herself. Luna let out a sigh as she laid back down on the bed worried.

Serena made her way down the hallway thinking to herself.

_'What are we gonna do? We need her on the team.'_ She let out a sigh and looked down at her feet before she blinked confused. Right in front of her feet lay a single white flower petal. Serena looked around in the empty hallway before she leaned down and picked the petal up into her hand.

She looked over the petal before she looked down again and noticed a small trail of white flower petals in front of her, leading somewhere. Serena looked around the hallway before she cautiously and slowly began to follow the trail. She kept following the trail that lead her outside of the castle building to the back of the campus. She followed the trail for about ten minutes before it finally stopped. Serena looked up and was about to look around when she found the same large old stone pavilion from her dream.

She stared at the pavilion before she slowly walked up to the center where she saw the same crescent moon symbol in a circle in the very center. Serena stared at the circle surprised before she let out a small gasp as she felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulders in a gentle embrace. Serena slowly look over her shoulder to find the White Knight gently hugging her. Blinking confused, Serena turned to him.

"U-um..."

The White Knight looked at her and smiled softly before he reluctantly let go. He took a few steps back and Serena turned to him. She held her hands to her chest and stared at the ground before she looked up at him.

"U-Um..."

The White Knight smiled at her before he reached behind his back and took a few small steps to her. Serena blinked as she took a step back being slightly cautious. Once be stood in front of her, the white knight placed something on Serena's head. She looked up to find a flower crown on her head made from moonflowers. Serena turned back to the white knight who bowed to her. The white knight looked at her and smiled before he held his hand out to her. Serena looked at his hand before she looked up at him and looked him in the eyes through the holes in his mask. Serena looked down at his hand again before she placed her own on top of his. Her eyes widen surprised as an image popped up in her head.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

_**Serena was running down a white marbled hallway as tears clouded her vision. She held her dress tighter as she wiped them away before she made it to a large door. She pushed the door open and saw the man in white walking down the path that lead to the very door she came through. His back was turned to her as he walked away. She felt herself yell something out but found it difficult to hear herself. The man in white stopped and turned to her as she ran down the steps that let to the door. She made it to the third step from the bottom when her heel slipped and she fell the rest of the way. As she laid on the dirt ground, Serena slowly looked up at the man in white. He looked like he was fighting between helping her or leaving.**_

_**Serena held her hand out to him as more tears rolled down her face. She slowly sat up before looking up and letting out a gasp as the man in white started to walk away from her. Serena yelled out his name as she kept crying harder and harder until everything turned white.**_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Serena jumped away from the white knight who looked at her sadly. He turned away as Serena looked down at her shaking hands.

_'W-What w-w-was that?'_

She looked up at the White Knight who looked at her with sad eyes. He slowly walked up to her before stopping in his tracks as Serena took a step back afraid.

"W-W-Who are you?" Serena stuttered before the White knight looked away, unable to look her in the eye. Curious, Serena slowly took small baby steps towards him. Once she stood in front of him, Serena slowly reached up to touch his cheek when he quickly grabbed her wrist. Serena let out a small squeak of surprise when she realized he wasn't hurting her.

She looked up at him and the White knight smiled a sad smile at her. Serena smiled back before it disappeared as something was thrown between them and landed on the ground. Serena jumped away from the white knight surprised before both looked down to find a red rose embedded into the ground. Serena and The White Knight looked up in the direction the rose came from to find Tuxedo Mask standing in a tree a few feet away.

"Tuxedo Mask!"

Tuxedo masked jumped down from the tree and The White Knight looked away as he shrugged.

"Typical, Romeo here just had to ruin the moment." Serena blinked as she turned to the White knight before letting out a small gasp as she was pulled away from him. She looked up as Tuxedo Mask held her close. Serena could notice, from behind his mask that was glaring at the White Knight.

'I wonder what's wrong?' She blinked as she looked back at The White Knight who was smirking at Tuxedo Mask. The White knight looked at her and smiled which caused Tuxedo Mask to tighten his grip a little on Serena. The female teen looked back and forth from both males, completely confused. Did she do something to get them mad at each other? She heard a small sigh, which caught her attention. Serena looked back at the White Knight who turned his back to her and Tuxedo Mask.

"No need to be so overprotective Tuxedo Mask, I wasn't gonna hurt Serena if that's what you were thinking. And if it makes you feel better, I'll take my leave and she's all yours... But..."

The White Knight turned back to them and glared at Tuxedo Mask through the holes of his mask.

"If you hurt her, you won't live to see the next sunrise."

The White Knight walked away, disappearing into the shadows within the trees. Serena blinked surprised and concern before she looked up at Tuxedo Mask who didn't seem to be all too happy at all. The white knight hid behind a large tree and watched the scene in front of him. He smiled to himself before turning away and began to make his way back to the school.

'Hopefully that got under his skin and he soon realizes his feelings for her.' He smirked to himself as he made it back to the school but made a turn for the girls dorms. He snuck up a tree and peaked in a bedroom he knew too well. He climbed through the balcony window before pausing in his tracks as Luna was fast asleep on the bed.

He smiled to himself before it disappeared as he remembered something.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

_**Luna and a white cat looked up at him with surprised expressions. He looked up from the two felines and looked up at the other six people in the very room. A girl dressed in white stared at him with tears in her eyes and just as surprised while a woman who looked older then all of them looked at him with the same expression. He looked away before bowing his head.**_

_**He turned away and walked out of the room, ignoring the cries of the girl in white. He turned to looked at her from the corner of his eyes as the four others tried to calm the girl in white who cried out to him as she tried run up to him.**_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

He shook his head before looking away as he walked over to the vanity and opened the silver jewelry box. He reached in and grabbed Raye's transformation pen before gently closing the lid. The white knight froze in place as he heard the guardian cat stir in her sleep. He turned around and quietly sighed to himself as he saw she was still asleep.

He walked over and gently stroked her fur on her spin, causing her to purr. He chuckled to himself before he walked back to the balcony window and jumped out of the room.

Raye sat in her room unable to sleep. She looked over at her clock and read one in the morning. She turned away from the clock and stared at the window at the crescent moon.

_'Why can't I stop thinking about that Serena girl? I know I shouldn't like her since she's always hanging around Darien but... Why am I drawn to their weird group? God, my head hurts...'_

She sat up to stretch when she heard a light chuckle.

"Penny for your thoughts Raye."

She turned to her now opened window to find the white knight standing there. Raye jumped out her bed and glared as she grabbed a nearby table lamp.

"What do you want!? How did you get in here!"

"Calm down Raye, I only came to talk."

"Get out before I call security or the dorm advicer!"

The white knight sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out her transformation pen. Raye gasped as she stared at the pen before the white knight walked up to her. He gently took the lamp out of her hands and replaced it with the red pen which began to glow a bright red color.

"This pen belongs to you Raye, it will never have the same reaction anyone else that it does with you. No one can replaced the senshi."

Raye stared at the pen before she looked up at him and gasped. He was smiling down at her before he leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. Raye blushed lightly as he moved back and walked back to the window. He was about to jump out when:

"Wait! W-What do you care if I'm still a senshi whatever or not!?"

He turned back to her and smiled a little.

"That's something you'll have to find out on your own Raye. Also, you shouldn't believe Mandy and her words. You should try to get to know Serena before judging her."

He turned away and jumped out of the window, leaving Raye standing in the room surprised and confused. She looked down at the pen in her hands before she turned to the crescent moon.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The next morning, Serena stood in front of her locker as she opened it before grabbing her text books. She closed the door jumped surprised as she found Raye standing next to her locker.

"Raye! Please don't do that."

"Sorry... Just that..."

Serena blinked confused before Raye looked at her an held up her transformation pen. Serena's eyes widen as she stared at the pen surprised.

"Where did you get that?"

"Your boyfriend the white knight came to my room last night and returned it."

Serena blinked surprised as she stuttered.

"B-B-Boyfriend!?"

"Meatball head's got a boyfriend? Since when?"

Both turned around as Serena held up her fist in anger. They turned to Darien who looked down at Serena with a surprised expression but still giving a big grin.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Serena yelled out so loud that Raye and Darien flinched as their ear drums early burst.

"Ow, easy meatball head. We don't want to go deaf because of your yelling."

Serena grabbed the collar of his shirt and almost got ready to punch Darien in the face when he was hit in the back of the head with a thick hard book.

"Ow!"

Serena giggled as she let go of him. They turned to the person behind Darien to find Michael standing there with a hard book in his hands.

"You shouldn't pick on girls like that Shields, it'll only make them hate you more then like you."

Darien glared as Serena stared at him surprise.

"Me like him?! As if! I could never like a guy who picks on me and calls my hair meatballs."

"And what are you talking about? I don't like her. She's such a glutton, have you seen her eat?"

"Well excuse me for having a big appetite! At least I don't walk around acting all high and mighty!"

Michael walked up to Raye as both watched Serena and Darien bicker. Raye blinked surprised before she turned to Michael.

"Funny how they show their actual feelings in such a way huh?"

He asked as he turned to her. Raye stared at him before she looked back at Serena and Darien as they continued to fight like cats and dogs. Both turned away as the bell rang for the start of class, leaving Serena and Darien fighting in the hallway.

After second period ended, Serena hurried to the locker rooms to change for gym class when she paused in her tracks. She hid behind a locker and peaked out from behind it as she saw Mandy and her group circling around Raye.

"What do you mean you were only kidding? I thought you wanted to help me."

Mandy let out a loud laugh while her friends started to push Raye and and forth.

"Oh please, I was lying just get you and that Serena girl out of the way. I was never gonna let you have Darien. He's mine, and mine alone. Besides, its obvious he's not interested so just leave him alone."

Raye glared at Mandy before she jumped away from the girls and reached into her pocket. Serena's eyes widen as she saw Raye pull out her transformation pen.

_'She's not going to! I have to stop her!'_

Serena ran out from behind the lockers and ran up to Raye.

"Stop!"

Raye, Mandy and the girls turned to her as Serena grabbed the pen from Raye's grasp. Raye turned to glare at her before Serena held up her hand to stop her. Serena turned away from Raye and turned to Mandy.

"You know Mandy, I'd didn't think you'd ever stoop to do such lower things but I was wrong. You completely disgust me. Using a person's personal feelings for your own personal gain is very low."

"Oh please, don't act like you care because I know you don't. You just act all nice and cheery but in reality just a greedy bitch."

Serena raised and eyebrow and smiled.

"Your describing me or yourself? Because I do care and unlike you I don't go around pretending to be friends with people just to get something out of them. I bet your friends here are only friends with you because your the headmaster's grand-daughter. There not real friends like Raye, Amy, Andrew and... Dare I say it Darien. At least they have the decency to be true to their feelings. I may not know Raye very well but I know she's a much nicer and better person then you are."

Mandy glared at Serena before she gave a large smirk.

"You wouldn't be thinking that if you knew what that girl was really like. She's a freak with supernatural powers."

Raye gasped as glared at Mandy.

"You promised you'd never tell anyone!"

Mandy and her group broke out laughing as Raye tighten her hands into fists before Serena turned to her.

"Yah, I lied about that too. Enjoy you last minutes of popularity because after lunch, everyone in the whole school will know what kind of a freak you are."

"No Mandy, Raye's not the freak here. It's you. You go around digging in people's lives just to find something to use against them. If you keep that up, pretty soon you'll end up completely alone."

Mandy gave Serena a smirk who glared at her. Mandy and her friends walked passed both girls, pushing them out of the way before they exit the locker rooms. Serena let out a sigh before turning to Raye who was looking down at the ground defeated. Serena smiled at her as Raye looked up at her.

"Forget about her, being popular is overrated and lame anyway. Besides, Mandy's never gonna get her hands on Darien, not even in her dreams."

Raye looked away before Serena held out her hand. Raye looked up and saw Serena holding her red transformation pen to her. Raye stared at the pen before she bit her lower lip. She slowly reached over to grab the pen when loud screams where heard from outside. Both ran out of the locker room to find Mandy, her friends and a large group of girls dangling from a large spider web that was on top of the locker room building.

"Help us!"

Serena bit her lip as she held on to her brooch.

"Get me down from here!"

Mandy yelled out as she struggled against the spider web before a loud, laugh was heard. They looked in the direction of the laugh and saw a half human, half spider monster crawling to them. Mandy and all the other girls let out screams as the spider monster grabbed one of the girls and began to spin her and tie her up. (A/N:like an actual spider does to it prey)

Serena bit her lower lip before she heard:

"Serena!"

Both Serena and Raye turned to the direction of the voice to find Amy and Luna running to them. Amy and Luna stopped in front of Serena and Raye as the spider monster began to tie up another girl. All three girls hid behind the wall to the locker room building and Luna jumped out of Amy's grasp.

"Alright Sailor Senshi, transform!"

Both Serena and Amy gave a nod before Serena handed Raye her transformation pen.

"Moon Prism Power, Make up!"

"Mercury Power, Make up!"

Both transformed while Raye watched. She looked down at her transformation pen in her hands as Saolir Moon and Sailor Mercury both ran out from their hiding place. The spider monster finished wrapping Mandy up in her web when the red head spit in the monster's face.

"Untie me now you over grown bug! Don't you know who I am!?"

The monster smirked and grabbed Mandy's head, it opened itsm mouth revealing it's sharp pointy fangs. Mandy let out a loud scream as the spider got ready to bit her head off when something hit the spider's head.

"Stop right there! I won't stand by and let you make lunch meat of that innocent, but annoying girl! For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon! And In the name of the moon I will punish you!'

"Agent of Love and Exams, the pretty sailor suited soilder Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water, and Repent!"

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

Mandy yelled out before the spider shot more spider web on her and covered her mouth. Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury jumped up on top of the school building as the spider tried to stick them to the ground with its web. Raye watched the fight from behind the building as she tighten her grip on the transformation pen. Sailor Moon removed her tiara and threw it at the spider web which caused it to collapse and all the cocooned girls to fall to the roof of the building.

"Sailor Moon, I'll distract the bug while you save the girls."

"Ok, be careful."

She ran up to the first trapped girl as Mandy wiggled around like a newborn larvae.

"MMMMPP!"

Sailor Moon ignored her as she used her tiara to cut through the web before finally freeing the girl.

"Thank you so much!"

"Anytime, now go and get out of here. It's not sa-AAFE!"

Sailor Moon looked up and saw the spider had made a new web and had her dangling by a thread of its web while Mercury was tied up on said web. Sailor Moon clawed at the web around her waist before the monster stuck her arms to her sides. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury struggled against the spider web as the monster tied them into their own cocoons. Sailor Moon started to use her tiara to cut through the web when the spider towered over her. She let out a scream as the spider got ready to eat her head when it let out a loud scream.

Sailor Moon's eyes widen surprised as she saw a rose was lodged into the spider's head.

"How rude not to invite us to the party."

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury looked in the direction of the voice and saw both Tuxedo Mask and White Knight standing on top of the gym building a few feet away.

"Tuxedo Mask! White Knight!"

The spider monster hissed at them before shooting some of its web at them both. Both jumped out of the way before White Knight pulled up four daggers and threw them. The daggers sliced through the spiders web and free both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury. Both girls jumped down from the web as the white knight threw more daggers along with Tuxedo Mask throwing a couple of sharp roses, freeing the rest of the captured girls. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury jumped down from the roof of the locker room building while the other girls ran a drain pipe and climbed down before running to safety.

"Thanks for the help."

Sailor Moon smiled at Tuxedo Mask and White Knight.

All four of them turned to the spider monster as it shot more spider web at them. All four jumped out of the way as Raye ducked behind the building to avoid being seen. Luna turned to the young teen and waved her paw at her.

"Raye you need to transform, they need Sailor Mars' help."

Raye looked at Luna surprised before she looked down at the pen in her hands.

"But what can I do?"

Raye asked before they hear four types of screams. They peaked from behind the building to find Tuxedo Mask and the White knight stuck to the wall of the locker room building while Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury where stuck to a tree nearby.

"You have to help them. Your the only one who can Raye!"

Raye looked down at the pen in her hands before she heard Sailor Moon's scream. She looked up and her eyes widen in fear as she was the spider monster opening its mouth over the blonde's head as it go ready to eat. Raye closer her eyes and yelled out loud.

"Mars Power, Make Up!"

A bright red light surrounded Raye which caught the spider's attention. Once the light died down, Raye opened her eyes and glared at the monster.

"I won't stand by and let you eat my friends! Agent of Love and Passion, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!"

"Sailor Mars!"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury yelled out smiling before their smiles disappeared as the spider shot out more spider web which wrapped itself around the senshi of fire. Mars smirked as the web turned to ashes as she a red aura surrounded her body. Mars held up her hands and two ofudas appeared in her hands.

"Your toast, Evil spirit be gone!"

She tossed both ofudas at the spider creature and a fire tornado surrounded the large monster. The spider creature hissed and screamed in pain as small sparks of fire hit the web around both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury and caused it to disintegrate as White Knight used a dagger and cut himself and Tuxedo Mask out of their web.

Once the fire around the monster disappeared, all that was left was a pile of ashes. Sailor Moon cheered as she jumped up into the air before she gently tackled Mars into a hug. Mars blushed lightly as White Knight walked up to them both and smiled.

"Excellent work Mars, you did the right thing."

Mars gave a nod she spotted Tuxedo Mask who was looking at Sailor Moon. She turned to Sailor Moon who smiled at Tuxedo Mask. Mars' eyes widen before she smiled a little to herself.

Tuxedo Mask reached behind his back and pulled out a white rose. He was about to walk over to Sailor Moon and hand it to her when White Knight pulled out a casablanca lily and placed it into Sailor Moon's hair before he kissed her cheek gently. Sailor Moon blushed slight as White Knight turned to Tuxedo Mask and stuck his tongue out at the tux hero.

Tuxedo Mask glared as White Knight jumped up on top of the gym building and disappeared. Tuxedo Mask quickly handed Sailor Moon the white rose before he ran after White Knight, ready to kill him. Mars and Mercury looked at Sailor Moon who was still blushing as she held both flowers in her hands as she touched the cheek White Knight had kissed. Mars smiled and playfully poked Sailor Moon.

"Seems to me someone has two guys fighting over her.~"

Sailor Moon shook her head as their transformations faded.

"N-Not funny Raye!"

Serena yelled while trying to cover up her blush as Amy, Raye and Luna all enjoyed a good laugh.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Detention

**Edited: 8/12/16**

_**I promise I will not interrupt class again. I promise I will not interrupt class again. I promise I will not interrupt class again. I promise I will not interrupt class again. I promise I will not interrupt class again. I promise I will not interrupt class again. I promise I will not interrupt class again. I promise I will not interrupt class again. I promise I will not interrupt class again. I promise I will not interrupt class again. I promise I will not interrupt class again. I promise I will not interrupt class again. I promise I will not interrupt class again. I promise I will not interrupt class again. I promise I will not interrupt class again. I promise I will not interrupt class again. I promise I will not interrupt class again. I promise I will not interrupt class again. I promise I will not interrupt class again. I promise I will not interrupt class again.**_

_'I swear this is going to get stuck inside my head for a week.'_

Looking up from her paper, Serena looked over her at Mandy and glared. Tightening her grip on her pen, she turned back to her paper and continued to work. Serena still couldn't believe she had saturday detention, and its all thanks to Mandy. Serena continued to write the same sentence over and over before she looked up at the clock on the right wall. It was barley ten o clock in the morning.

_'I hate this, this isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my saturday...'_

Serena blew some bangs from her eyes before she continued to write the same sentence over and over. She can clearly remember how she had ended up in this mess in the first place.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

_~Flashback~_

_Serena stood in front of her locker as she reached in to grab her text book. She was humming a soft tune to herself as she was about to close the door when she found herself shoved into her locker. She turned around to find Mandy and her group walking down the hallway. Mandy turned to look at her from over her shoulder, and Serena noticed the smirk on her face. Serena clenched her text book tightly in her hands as she slammed her locker door shut as Amy, Raye and Andrew walked up to her._

_"Something wrong Serena?"_

_Amy asked as they noticed their friend's bad mood. Taking in a deep breath, Serena turned to them._

_"I'll tell you whats wrong... Mandy."_

_Serena explained as all four of them turned to looked at Mandy who was busy blocking Darien's path as she flirted with him. Serena looked and held her book tighter as Darien managed to walk around the red head. Darien walked over to the group with a slight annoyed look on his face. He looked at Serena and blinked confused._

_"Something wrong Meatball head?"_

_Serena turned to him and glared._

_"I'm not in the mood for your jokes Shields."_

_She walked away and headed off to class as her friends all watched her leave._

_"Was it something I said?"_

_Darien asked as he turned to the others. Amy, Raye and Andrew all pointed over to Mandy who also headed off to class._

_Serena sat in her seat as other students walked into the class. Some sat with their friends while others sat in their seats and started to do some last minute studying for a test they were having. Serena studied her notes as she lightly chew on her lower lip. Darien walked into the classroom and sat down next to her in his seat as she turned the page. Darien looked at her as she studied her notes and smiled at her concentration. He pulled his own note book out and began to study himself when he noticed something from the corner of his eye. Something hit Serena over the head. He looked and found a rolled up paper ball sitting on her desk._

_Darien looked at Serena and noticed she was clenching her pen tightly in her hand. He opened his mouth to respond when the teacher walked into the classroom. Darien turned away as everyone in class sat down in their seats as the bell rang. Everyone did some last minute studying as the teacher began to hand out the test. After ten minutes, everyone began to take the test._

_After half an hour, Serena felt something hit her over the head again. She tried to ignore it when another object hit her again. She looked up from her test and turned to look over at Mandy who was pretending to take her own test. Serena looked around before she grabbed one of the paper balls, and threw it back at Mandy. Mandy looked up from her test and glared at her. Soon both were having a paper ball fight as they threw paper balls back and forth. Darien and other students looked up from almost finishing their tests when Serena got ready to throw another ball. Darien reached over to stop her but it was too late. When he had grabbed Serena's wrist, he messed up her shot causing her to miss her target. The ball flew across the room and hit the teacher on the head instead. Both froze in place as their teacher looked up from her work._

_She looked at them and noticed that Serena had another paper ball in her hands. The teacher stood up to speak when Mandy got ready to throw another paper ball, not having noticed what had happened._

_"Miss Hamada, Miss Tsukino meet me outside. Now."_

_Mandy froze in place before she turned to the teacher who made her way up the stairs to the classroom door. Serena turned to Darien and bit her lower lip in fear before she walked out of the room. Mandy followed them both out the door as everyone watched them before they all began to whisper to themselves. Both Serena and Mandy stood in the hallway with their teacher while they were both glaring at each other._

_"For disturbing the other students during the test, you both get Fs and get saturday detention with me tomorrow. You will both write "I promise I will not interrupt class again." Fifty times."_

_The teacher explained their punishment which left both teen girls surprised._

_"What!? Why me!?"_

_Mandy yelled out in an annoyed tone. The teacher glared her way, causing Mandy to shut up completely. Both where finally left back into the classroom and handed in their tests, which the teacher quickly put a large 0 percent on them. After that, both returned to their seats and Serena banged her head against the table._

_~End of Flashback~_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Serena sighed as she looked up from her work and turned to glare at Mandy before she looked away. She continued to write down the same sentence before she decided to take a small break to rest her hand. Serena turned away from the paper that was almost full when she noticed that she and Mandy were the only ones in the classroom.

'Where did the teacher go?'

She looked around before she noticed a chair moving. Serena looked at Mandy and saw her carrying her finished paper to the desk. Serena quickly grabbed her pen again and began to quickly finish her work before she ran down to the teacher's desk. Both placed their papers on the desk just as their teacher returned into the room. Both looked up at the teacher as she sat down and began to look over their papers. Serena blinked as she could feel something was a little off.

Their teacher began to grade their papers just as Mandy started to walk away.

"If I'm finished serving my detention now, I have other more important things to do."

Serena rolled her eyes as she watched Mandy heading up the stairs to the exit when something was thrown passed Serena and Mandy, embedding itself into the door. Both saw it was a piece of paper. Serena and Mandy slowly turned around to their teacher who was looking down at her desk. Serena slowly backed away from the desk as the teacher began to give off a dark aura.

"I knew something was off the moment I approached her. Whatever you do Mandy, don't-"

Serena's covered her ears after Mandy let out an ear splitting shriek and ran out of the classroom, leaving Serena behind who let out and annoyed sigh.

"Run out screaming... It'll only encourage it..."

She turned back to the monster as it transformed into its true form. Its still resembles her teacher only with seriously long sharp claw like nails and sharp teeth. Serena took a step back only for more sharp paper to be thrown at her. She ducked down, only a few small strands of her hair getting cut off. Serena grabbed her brooch but before she could transform the monster attacked her again. She avoided the papers and ran out of the classroom and down the hallway.

Serena looked back to see if she was being followed when she crashed right into Mandy who was trying to get into a locked classroom. Both girls fell to the floor, just in time to avoid more sharp papers being thrown at their heads.

"Thanks for ditching me back there."

Serena said as she glared at Mandy as both got up quickly before they took off running down the hallway

"Hey I have a lot to live for! You on the other hand only have to worry about is passing this academy!"

Mandy hissed back as both took cover behind two walls as the monster shot out paper balls at them. Rolling her eyes, Serena turned her back to Mandy and opened her communicator to call Luna.

"Luna! Luna! I need help! Luna, are you there?"

Serena whispered into her communicator. Unfortunately for Serena, Luna was out like a light as she was having a peaceful cat nap. Serena kept trying to wake Luna when she heard Mandy scream. She turned to Mandy to see her getting choked by the monster that had her pinned up a wall. Shutting her communicator off, Serena grabbed a large book from a forgotten cart nearby and smacked the monster over the head with it.

The monster dropped Mandy and turned its attention to Serena who whacked it across the face before both Serena and Mandy took off running down the hallway. Serena decided to try and call Amy and Raye as she and Mandy took refuge in the computer lab

"Come on, come on, come on pick up."

Serena muttered from her hiding spot under a desk as Mandy decided to hog the closet. She waited for someone to answer her as she heard heels clicking into the room.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Raye and Amy sat outside a small cafe as they waited for Darien and Andrew to return with their orders

"I can't believe Serena talked me into this."

Raye sighed as she looked down at her lap nervously. Serena had decided to try and help Raye get together with Darien. And it was her idea for the both of them to hang out with Andrew and Darien that weekend but when Serena got detention, both ended up begging Amy to go instead and act like Raye's wingman, or rather wing-girl.

"Just remember what Serena said, small deep breaths. Just relax and everything will be fine."

Raye gave a small nod as both their communicators started to ring at the same time that the guys finally appeared with their orders. Both Amy and Raye exchanged looks before shutting their communicators off, thinking it was probably just a false alarm or Serena just trying to get them to help her escape detention.

"Sorry to keep you girls waiting."

Andrew smiled as he handed them their orders before grabbing his own from Darien.

"I-It's alright, we can't blame you for all the p-people here t-t-today."

Raye stuttered slightly before she took a small sip of her drink as Amy patted her hand underneath the table before both their communicators started to ring again.

"Whats that?"

Darien asked confused. Both Amy and Raye covered their communicator's and smiled a little.

"Thats just um... My cellphone. I think its my mother checking up on me like usual. Sorry, I'll let it go to voice mail."

Amy smiled as she and Raye turned their communicators off again. They didn't want to risk Darien finding out their secret as Andrew gave them the face that said "I know its Sailor Senshi Business". They where happy they had someone they knew that knew of their secret and could help cover for them when they weren't around. Both Amy and Raye each gave Andrew a small nod as Darien was busy drinking his coffee. Andrew gave them a small smile before he pretended to stretch and "accidentally" knocked over his mocha all over Darien.

"Shit! What the heck!?"

Darien screamed as the hot beverage hit his pants and shirt, causing him to jumped up in pain.

"Oh man, sorry Darien. Come on, lets get you cleaned up before it sets."

Andrew smiled as he got up and tried to drag his friend inside the cafe to clean up when Darien yanked his arm away as he tried to wipe the hot liquid off with some napkins

"I can go by myself. Just be careful next time man."

Darien walked inside the cafe, unknown he was being watched by his friends until he disappeared into the guys restroom. Once they were alone, Amy answered her communicator

"Amy here, Serena? Serena?"

There was light static before Serena finally responded in a light whisper

_**"Serena here, keep it down. I need back up, theres a monster over here at school and I need your help. I can't transform girls. Help-"**_

Serena's voice was interrupted by Mandy's screams before Serena's own screams where heard

_**"GET HER! I'M TOO IMPORTANT TO BE DEAD!"**_

They heard Mandy scream before the line was cut off and all they heard was static. Raye and Amy exchanged worried glance before they looked over at Andrew who gave them a nod.

"Go, help Serena. I'll take care of Darien."

Both got up and took off running into an alley where they transformed and headed to school.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Serena and Mandy ran for their lives as the monster chased them down the hallways on the second floor of the school.

"Do something!"

"What do you want me to do!?"

Serena and Mandy yelled at each other as the monster shot at them more paper balls, which they avoided as they tripped and fell to the ground. Mandy shoved Serena off her who had accidentally landed on her after falling before both turned to the monster. Who smirked as it slowly approached them. Both teens slowly backed away from it before something flew pass them both and landed in the monster's right wrist. Serena's eyes widen as she saw it was a silver dagger before she was gently grabbed from behind.

She looked up just as the White Knight grabbed Mandy and threw her over his shoulder before he began to run as he carried them both. Serena blinked as she noticed that he was gentle with her while man handling Mandy at the same time. The White Knight threw another dagger at the monster as it chased them down the hallway.

At the same time Mercury and Mars ran into the main building looking around for their teammate and friend as Mercury typed on her mini computer.

"Anything?"

Mars asked Mercury who began to run in the direction of the computer lab where the call was last transmitted. Both ran inside to find the large closet ripped to shreds, papers scattered all over the place and half of the computers destroyed. Both looked around before Mercury let out a gasp. Mars followed her gaze and her eyes widen at the sight of Serena's communicator watch crushed and broken into small pieces. Mercury ran over and picked up what was left before both heard a loud scream above their heads. Both ran to the nearest staircase and headed up to the next floor.

The White Knight kept running while holding both Serena and Mandy while at the same time avoiding the sharp flying papers the monster kept shooting at them. He paused in his tracks to throw two more daggers at the monster, hitting it on its right leg. White Knight smirked and quickly turned a corner before placing Mandy and Serena down.

Serena opened her mouth to speak when The White Knight opened a janitors closet and push her and Mandy inside. Serena's eyes widen as an image appeared in her mind.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

_**She was pushed through a doorway of a large bedroom. A person in a white dress smiled at her as she felt her face soaking wet tears before a large door was closed in her face. Serena began to bang on the solid door but it wouldn't move due to it being made of solid rock.**_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Serena's eyes widen just as the White Knight placed a casablanca lily in her hair and closed the door.

"NO! WAIT!"

She began to bang on the door as the White Knight moved away from the door after locking it from the outside by sticking daggers between its hinges. He heard Serena's cries as she banged on the door which caused him to clenched his hands into fists before he turned away and ran down the hallway.

Mars and Mercury ran down the hallway trying to find Serena when they turned a corner and froze in place at the sight of all the papers and damage that had happened.

"I'm getting a reading, lets go!"

Both continued to run until the came to a fork and the both look around before someone bumped into them hard. Mars and Mercury looked and their eyes widen as they saw Sailor Moon.

"Where have you been? And what happened?"

Mars asked as all three got up before they heard a loud screech behind them. They turn around to find the as it dragged its claw like nails against the lockers. Both Mars and Mercury got ready to fight when Sailor Moon grabbed them and began to drag them away.

"What are you doing!?"

Mars asked as she and Mercury followed Sailor Moon.

"I have an idea, just keep running!"

Both exchanged confused glances before they followed Sailor Moon to an empty classroom before all three split up to hid

"Mercury, try to blind the Youma when it gets here with your Aqua Mist."

Mercury and Mars exchanged glances before the monster appeared and Mercury did as told before the whole room was covered in a fog. The monster looked around trying to locate the girls.

"Now!"

Sailor Moon yelled at Mars and Mercury before both attacked at the same time and the Youma converted to dust. Mars and Mercury smiled as they high fived as the mist slowly dissolved and disappeared.

"We did it."

Mercury smiled and gave a nod before her smile disappeared as she looked around.

"Where's Serena?"

Mars looked and noticed their friend was nowhere. Mercury was about to say something when they heard heels clicking down the hallway. They ran to the doorway to find Sailor Moon running down the hallway in a hurry. Both exchanged confused looks before they ran after her. They ran for a few minutes before they turned an empty hallway. Mars and Mercury looked around before they heard banging.

They followed the sound of the banging before they stood in front of a janitors closet. Mars and Mercury exchanged looks before they removed the daggers from the hinges and stepped back as Serena and Mandy fell out of the closet along with a couple of cleaning supplies.

"Serena!?"

Mars and Mercury blinked surprised as Serena lifted the bucked on her head up for her to look at them. She and Mandy got up who had a mop on her head before both girls removed the cleaning supplies on them.

"Thank you for getting us out of there."

Serena smiled at the girls as Mandy shoved the mop back into the closet

"Yah, no thanks for airhead here."

Mandy smirked and pointed to Serena who glared at her. Both Mars and Mercury exchanged confused looks before Serena turned to them and blinked at their expressions.

"Whats wrong?"

Both Mars and Mercury turned to them before Mandy pushed Serena to the side.

"Forget her, what I want to know is where that so called Sailor Moon is?"

Serena got up and was a out to yell at Mandy who Mars covered her mouth.

"She headed off to see if there where any innocent bystanders around. You never know if someone was around while that monster was around..."

Serena blinked dumbfounded as she looked at Mars and Mercury completely lost. Unknown to any of them that they were being watched by someone from the roof of the school. The figure smiled as they watched Mars, Mercury and Serena.

"Its almost time... But I'm still worried at how it will all turn out..."

The figure spoke to them self before they jumped off of the roof and disappeared.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Lita Kino

**Edited: 8/12/16**

Serena yawned to herself as she got ready for gym class as Raye, Amy and Luna watched her, sitting on the benches in the locker room.

"Come now Serena, that's not very lady like."

"I can't help it Luna, I'm so sleepy... I didn't sleep so well last night knowing there's someone out their masquerading as me as Sailor Moon."

Serena told her guardian as she put on her gym shirt, unknowingly putting it on backwards.

"Maybe you should skip gym class and get some sleep Serena. You've been up for the passed four nights trying to find the imposter."

Amy smiled as she and Raye helped their friend fix her hair and her shirt to the right way before all four exit the empty locker rooms.

"Amy's right meatball head. You need to rest."

"I'll rest when I find that-Would you stop calling me that already Raye! I already get enough from Darien and I don't want to hear it from you too."

Serena whined to Raye who giggled as Amy patted Serena on her back as they arrived to the baseball field where the rest of their class was. Everyone was talking as the girls walked over to Andrew and Darien while Luna ran to the bleachers to stay out of sight.

"Hey Andrew, hows it going?"

Serena smiled at Andrew as the teacher's assistant walked over to the class with the baseball equipment.

"Hey ladies."

Andrew smiled as he and Darien turned to Serena, Raye and Amy when both guys noticed Serena's state.

"You ok Meatball head? You have some heavy bags under your eyes."

Serena glared but decided not to let him get to her as she walked over to the equipment and grabbed a baseball glove. Raye and Amy did the same as Andrew and Darien looked at Serena worried.

"I wonder why Serena looks so tired?"

Andrew told Darien as two guys began to play catch as they waited for class to start.

"Maybe she has been staying up late reading comic books."

Darien explained as one of the two guys tossed the ball too high and it began to fall in Serena's, Amy's and Raye's direction. Andrew and Darien noticed and yelled to them.

"Look out!"

Both Raye and Amy looked up as Serena turned to Andrew and Darien before she looked up just as the ball was about to hit her in the face. She squeaked surprised and closed her eyes waiting for the impact when it never came. Serena slowly opened her eyes to see a baseball glove in front of her face before she looked up at the owner of the hand. She looked at a tall teen with long brown hair in a ponytail with green eyes who looked at her. The girl looked over at the guys who had tossed the ball before she threw the ball as she yelled at them.

"Watch it!"

Serena smiled at the girl who adjusted her black cap.

"Thank you for the help."

Serena smiled as Mandy walked over to them and the girl turned to them.

"Sure, no problem."

The brunette smiled back shyly. Serena's eyes widen as another image popped up in her head.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

_**Serena smiled as she admired a large garden made of casablanca lilies. A girl in a green fuku kneeled next to her as she picked a couple of lilies before handing them to her. Serena smiled at the girl who smiled back.**_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Making friends with the girl who starts fights now loser? You have a weird friend choice."

Mandy smirked as Serena blinked before she and the girls turned to her. Raye, Amy and Serena glared as the brunette looked down at the same time Darien and Andrew approached them. Darien shook his head at Mandy as Serena stood in front of the brunette.

"Leave her alone Mandy, you just love to pick on people."

"I'm just telling the truth, Lita here easily picks a fight with anyone so I advice you to stay away from her."

Mandy flicked her hair back as she smirked and walked away from them as their gym teacher arrived. Everyone go into line and as their teacher began to take role Serena leaned over to Andrew and whispered as everyone eyed and whispered about Lita who just faced forward.

"What's Lita's story Andrew?"

"Apparently she was kicked out of her last school for picking a fight with an upper classmate and his gang. She was transferred here just yesterday."

Serena looked over at Lita before she whispered to Andrew.

"Do you really believe those silly rumors?"

"Not really but I have to say I'm impressed at how she threw that baseball. Did you see how far it went?"

Serena smiled and gave a nod before she and the rest of the girls from her class went to the pitching stands as the guy went out to the field. A random girl went up first as Serena, Amy and Raye talked.

"That new girl sure has an arm on her."

Raye spoke up as they looked at Lita who watched the girl miss twice. Serena smiled as she gave a nod.

"Yah, she's so cool."

Serena smiled as the next girl went up after the first struck out.

"I find it mean how everyone thinks she's dangerous because she supposedly picks fight."

Amy said as Raye and Serena gave a nod as they found it unfair.

"I have an idea, how about we all invite her to eat with us at lunch time."

Serena smiled before Mandy giggled.

"Always thinking about your stomach, if your not careful you'll get fat."

Serena turned to Mandy and glared as she as anime vein popped up on her head.

"Yah well at least I don't starve myself, thats bad for your health!"

Amy and Raye both sigh to themselves as Serena and Mandy continued to fight. Both turned away as it was Lita's turn to bat. Lita walked to the home base and patted off the dirt from her shoes with the head of the bat. Serena turned away from Mandy and notice all the guys on the field backing away except Darien and Andrew who looked on confused.

"I wonder why their all backing away?"

Serena said as she watched on confused. The person pitching the ball shook slightly before he got ready to pitch. Everyone watched as he threw the ball and Lita watched it before she hit the ball, sending it flying into the air, out and off the campus.

"W-wow!"

Serena stuttered as she and her friends all looked on surprised. Lita quickly dropped the bat and took off running as the rest of the girls ran through all the bases to the home base. Serena smiled as she watched Lita made it to the home base as their teacher tossed the pitcher a new ball.

Lita walked back behind the fence before she was tackle into a hug by Serena.

"That was amazing Lita, your so strong!"

Lita blushed from the complement before she smiled as all the girls watched them surprised. Raye and Amy exchanged glance before they both smiled. The rest of the class went by quickly before they returned to the locker rooms. After changing, the girls all met up outside to talk.

"So Lita, we were wondering if you wanted to join us for lunch."

Serena smiled as she leaned against the gym building while they all waited for the bell to ring. Lita blinked surprised before she have a small smile.

"Sure, I'd like that."

Serena smiled as the bell rang before she and the girls headed off to their own classes. Serena entered her art class and spotted Michael talking with Darien. She headed to her desk and sat down. Serena pulled her sketch book out and began to draw random animals from kittens to birds before she was approached by Michael and Darien.

"No matter how many times you ask, the answer is still no."

"Come on man."

Serena looked up at them both confused.

"What is it this time?"

Both turned to her as Darien crossed his arms.

"He wants me to say something thats not true."

"Come on, just admit it."

"Admit what?"

Serena asked confused as she tilted her head.

"Admit that he likes you."

Serena blushed before she shook her head and looked at them both.

"Are you serious? Theres no way Darien likes me. The only thing he likes is to pick on me and nothing more."

Serena smiled before she turned away, missing the small frown that appeared on Darien's face. Michael noticed and smiled before their teacher walked into the classroom. Everyone walked to their seats just as class started. During the whole period, Serena noticed Darien eyeing her. She looked away and worked on her drawing but that didn't help much since she could still feel him looking at her. Class went by and it was finally lunch. Serena and Darien headed to the dining hall, along the way Serena noticed Darien was still looking her way.

She got into the lunch line and tried to get her mind off him. After getting her food, Serena looked around for Andrew, Amy and Raye when she spotted Lita sitting by herself at a table. Blinking confused, Serena made her way over to the table as Lita picked at her food.

"Hey."

Lita looked up at Serena as she sat down in front of her. Lita opened her mouth to respond before Raye and Amy arrive and sat down next to Serena.

"Hey Lita."

Raye said as Serena and Amy smiled at Lita. Lita smiled a little back.

"Lita, you were great at gym class today. You have a great arm."

Serena smile which caused Lita to blush at the compliment. She looked away and down at her food.

"T-Thanks b-but I'm not really all that into sports."

"Oh, well what do you like?"

Amy asked as Serena took a bite of her sandwich.

"Well... I like gardening and cooking."

"Gardening? Thats great, you know we have a gardening club here at school. Also a cooking club too."

Serena smiled through a mouth full of food. Raye looked away embarrassed at Serena's act as Amy handed the blonde a napkin.

"You really shouldn't talk with your mouth full Serena."

Amy said as Serena took the napkin and cleaned up the small crumbs she made. Serena smiled as she cleaned the mess before they were joined by Andrew and Darien. Serena smiled at Andrew before she turned to Lita and blinked confused as she noticed Lita staring at Andrew. She blinked as Lita looked away when Andrew asked her something. Giggling to herself, Serena reach over to her cupcake only to feel nothing but air. She looked at her tray to find it void of any sweet dessert. Serena blinked confused when something fell on her head.

She reach up to her head and pulled down a wet cupcake wrapper. Serena looked up and saw Mandy finishing what was left of her missing cupcake.

"Hey!"

Mandy smirked at her as Serena clenched her hands into fists. She turned away as she crossed her arms before a red velvet cupcake was placed in front of her. Serena looked up to find Michael standing behind her smiling.

"Thanks."

Serena smiled as she picked the cupcake up. Mandy glared at Michael who ignored her. Andrew looked over at them and smiled before he noticed Darien glaring at Michael which caused him to smirk to himself. Raye and Amy looked at each other before they smiled at each other after seeing Mandy's reaction. Lita watched Serena and Michael as Serena smiled up at him. Her eyes widen as an image appeared in her mind of a white castle like building. Lita held her head as Mandy walked off in anger and Michael sat down next to Darien. Lita looked back at Serena who smiled at her as she had white frosting on the corner of her mouth. Lita giggled and handed Serena a napkin.

After lunch, Serena and her friends headed off to class before Serena met up with Lita, Amy, Andrew, Michael and Raye in home-economics class. Serena walked into the classroom to find Lita flipping through a book. She walked over and sat down next to Lita.

"Hey Lita, what are you looking at?"

Lita turned to her and smiled a little before showing her the book that had a recipe for sugar cookies and a recipe for chocolate cheescake.

"It's my recipe book. I like to keep notes on different recipes I've done."

Lita explained as she and Serena removed their school blazers and rolled their sleeves up before putting on their class aprons. Serena smiled as she looked through the book before Mandy walked by handing out work sheets with the class assignment on them. Lita picked her paper up and smiled as Serena handed her her book back.

"Looks like we're making snickerdoodles today."

"Yay~!"

Serena smiled as she walked to one of the four fridges in the classroom and grabbed the ingredients for her and Lita. She walked back to the counter with half off the ingredients before she walked back to the fridge to get flour and eggs. Lita smiled as she got two large bowls for her and Serena. Serena carried a small bag of flour and a carton of eggs when Mandy walked passed her before Serena found herself on the ground, covered in flour and eggs. Everyone in the classroom looked and laughed as Serena's friends ran over to help her up. Serena looked at Mandy who smirked at her, causing Serena to glare at her. Lita, Amy and Raye helped Serena clean up before Lita grabbed some flour and threw it at Mandy. Mandy ducked and their home economic teacher was hit in the face instead. Everyone froze in place as their teacher coughed up a little flour before he wiped his eyes. Lita swallowed nervously before Serena jumped in front of her.

"I'm sorry sir."

The teacher pointed to Serena before he pointed to the hallway. Serena followed him out to the hallway as everyone got to work on their assignments. Lita, Raye, Amy, Andrew and Michael cleaned up the mess on the floor before Serena and their teacher returned into the classroom. Serena carried more eggs fro the fridge over to her's and Lita's table before they began to make their snickerdoodles. A few minutes went by before Lita turned to Serena sadly.

"I'm sorry you got in trouble because of me."

Serena turned and smiled at her.

"It's ok, thats what friends do for each other."

Lita looked at her surprised before she smiled back at Serena. After, both continued with their cookies until their teacher walked passed everyone to grade them. Serena smiled a little as she got a _**C**_\- before she looked at her slightly burned cookie that sat on a plate in front of her.

"C-... I'm sorry."

Lita said as she looked over Serena's shoulder before the bubbly blonde smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it, besides I would have gotten a C- anyway since I'm that good of a cook."

"I got a far better grade then you."

Serena and Lita rolled their eyes as they turned to Mandy who waved her _B+ _on front of their faces. Serena smirked and pointed to Lita's paper that had an _**A**_ on it.

"Lita's grade is perfect."

"So what, I'm a better cook then you."

Mandy said as she and Serena glared at each oth and a small spark flew between them. Michael, Andrew, Raye and Amy walked over to try to break up their fight when Michael had an idea.

"Why don't you both have a bake off to see who's a better cook?"

Both Serena and Mandy turned to him before they glared at each other again.

"Fine!"

Both ran to the fridges to grab different ingredients as Lita and the others turned to Michael confused.

"Why did you do that?"

Amy asked as Serena and Mandy ran passed them to two different stations.

"Just to get them to stop fighing. At least with this we'll get some peace and quiet for a small bit."

"But wait, who's gonna be the judge?"

Andrew asked before Michael exit the classroom and came back, dragging Darien into the room by the back of his blazer.

"Heres the judge."


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Sailor Jupiter

**Edited: 8/12/16**

_**Three Days Before...**_

In the antarctic circle, inside the same cave the woman sat alone in her large throne chamber staring into her crystal ball in anger. She clenched her hands tightly in anger as she replayed the images of one of her trusted generals being killed by the man in white. She raised her hand and the images disappeared before she leaned back against her chair.

"Jadeite was a fool to have tried and take the sailor senshi on."

She muttered to herself before she turned to look at one of the dark corners of the throne room.

"Come out Nephrite."

A second later a man with long brown wavy hair wearing a grey uniform with green lining casually walked out of the darkness. The walked to the front of the woman' throne and kneeled down in front of her.

"It seems Jadeite had underestimated the sailor senshi my queen. Allow me to pick off where he had failed."

The woman glared at him as she narrowed her eyes. Anyone can take one look and see she wasn't going to take failer lightly.

"Very well, Nephrite. You may go, but if you fail me..."

Nephrite looked up and smiled.

"I am well aware my queen. I will not fail you."

He stood up before bowing to her and then disappeared back into the darkness in the room. The woman looked back to her crystal ball and waved her hands over it before a smile appeared on her face as an image appeared in the ball. She smiled to herself as looked at the image of a man wearing dark armor along with a black and rose red cape.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

_**Present~**_

Darien sat at a table as he looked down at the two plates that sat in front of him. One had sugar cookies that where half burned and the other had sugar cookies that were a perfect golden brown. He swallowed nervously as he reached for a burned cookie and looked it over as the others watched.

Michael and Andrew as they tried to hold back a grins as Raye, Amy and Lita watched nervously. They were wondering how Serena's cookies where going to turn out. Darien took in a deep breath and picked up one of Serena's burned sugar cookies. He looked it over before he banged it against the counter top. Everyone heard the cookie make a hard banging sound as he did.

"Serena's cookies sound like there hard as a rock."

Raye whispered to Amy who gave a nod as they watched Darien. Darien took in a deep breath and took a bite of the cookie. Serena and Mandy, who were both covered in a little bit of flour, watched.

Darien looked down at the cookie surprised as he chew before he swallowed.

"Wow, not bad. It's burned but other then that, its edible."

Darien explained before he ate the rest of the cookie. Serena smiled as she jumped up and down while Mandy crossed her arms, not caring before she smirked as she shoved her plate of cookies to Darien.

"But my cookies are far better then hers."

Serena rolled her eyes as Darien picked up one of Mandy's cookies. Mandy smirked more at Serena as Darien took a bite.

"Now that I think about it, I don't see why we even bothered with this silly contest. My cookies are by far-"

Mandy paused when they began to hear coughing. They looked at Darien who had spit out the cookie he had been tasting before he looked like he was having a hard time swallowing something. Serena acted fast and handed Darien a glass of water. He took the glass and chugged the water down before gasping for air.

"What happened?"

Andrew asked as he and Michael pat Darien's back to help him calm down.

"T-those were terrible. They were too salty."

Darien explained as he pushed Mandy's plate away before grabbing one of Serena's cookies and took a bite to get rid the taste in his mouth. Blinking confused, Andrew picked up one of Mandy's cookies and took a small whiff before pulling it away from his nose as he held it in slight pain.

"What ingredients did you use in it Mandy?"

Amy asked curious as Andrew placed the cookie back down on the plate. Mandy walked over to her station and showed them the ingredients she had used. Serena looked at all the ingredients as Amy picked up a small bottle of vanilla extract as Raye picked up a measuring cup filled with a little flour.

"Nothing seems or looks salty."

Amy explained as she set down the bottle of extract as Serena picked up a small container that read sugar before she grabbed a small pinch and tasted it. Her eyes widen as she had a somewhat sour bitter facial expression.

"F-found it.."

She said as she closed the container and placed it down on the counter. Mandy grabbed the container and smelled it as Serena grabbed one of her cookies and took a bite. Mandy's eyes widen and she glared at Serena.

"You did this, you sabotaged my cookies so Darien would like yours."

Mandy said, while she closed the container before slamming it against the counter. Serena glared and opened her mouth to speak when Micheal stood in front of her in a protective way.

"Serena didn't do it Mandy, she would never stoop so low as to cheat. Unlike some people."

Michael responded which caused Serena to smile at him. Lita, Amy and Raye also smiled along with Andrew while Darien just watch, with a blank stare. Mandy glared before she turned away and flicked her hair back. Serena and her friends watched as she walked out of the room after removing her apron and tossing it to the ground. Serena let out a sigh before she turned to Michael and smiled.

"Well that was something."

Lita said before she grabbed a cookie from Serena's plate and took a small bite. Serena watched and smiled as Amy, Raye, Andrew and Michael did the same before they all cleaned up. After that, they parted ways. Serena walked into her dorm and fell backwards against her bed thinking.

_'Why did I have that vision? Could Lita be another sailor senshi?'_

Serena thought to herself. Ever since Raye finally joined the team, Serena started to see a pattern on how she keeps finding the other senshi. She noticed when she first met Amy and Raye that she has had visions and dreams. She spoke to Luna about it but Luna didn't seem to have a answer from what was happening. Serena wanted to possibly ask Tuxedo Mask but she had no idea how to do so seeing as how she had no idea who he was. She let out an annoyed sigh to herself as she sat up and walked to her balcony window.

_'What am I gonna do?'_ She thought before she turned away from the window and laid down on her bed for a small nap. Serena stared up at the ceiling thinking before she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

_**Serena slowly opened her eyes again and found nothing but darkness. She reached up to her face only to find someone gently pushing her as they covered her eyes with her hands. She found herself asking the person a question but again she was unable to hear a thing. Serena let out a small gasp as she felt someone grab both her hands before she felt herself slowly walking down some stairs. She had no idea how long they had been walking until they finally came to a complete stop. Serena found herself closing her eyes before she felt both figures letting go of her hands and removing their hands from her eyes. Serena then slowly opened her eyes before she tried to adjust to the light around her. She blinked twice before she gasped as she saw they were in a small garden. Serena walked around the garden before she stopped in her tracks as she saw that all the flowers were nothing but white roses. Serena smiled before she let out a small gasped as someone gently pulled her into a hug from behind. She turned around to find the same figure from before in silver and dark armor. Serena smiled as she found herself hugging him before she looked over shoulder at a girl in a green fuku standing next to the man in white as both smiled at her.**_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Serena slowly opened her eyes and found herself on her right side, close to the edge of the bed. She sat up and stretched her arms out as she let out a small yawn. Serena looked outside the window and saw the sun just barley starting to set. She turned away and saw that school had just barley ended for the day. Serena let out another yawn before she got up and made her way to her bathroom to change out of her uniform when she heard light tapping on her window. Serena turned around and gasped as she saw White Knight sitting on the balcony railing. She blinked surprised before she ran to the window and opened it up, only to find him gone. Serena walked over to the railing and spotted him leaning against the tree next to her dorm room. She ran to her bedroom door and ran down the hallway and out of the school building. She made it to the tree only to find him a few feet away from the tree, leading away from the school grounds. Serena blinked before she tried to walk up to him before he began to walk away, and she decided to follow.

_'Is he going to the pavilion?'_

Serena thought to herself as she ducked under a fallen tree branch. After a few minutes, she saw that they had arrived at the stoned pavilion. She slowly walked around the fallen pillars until she stood in the front, and spotted White Knight standing in the very middle of the pavilion. Clenching her hands to her chest, Serena walked up the steps and on to the platform before she walked up to him. She saw he had a small smile on his face once she stood in front of him. Serena opened her mouth to speak when she was gently pulled into a hug by White Knight. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes before her body began to act on its own, and she found herself hugging him back.

_'Why... Why do I feel safe with him?'_

She thought as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. After what seemed like hours, Serena felt White Knight slowly releasing his grip on her. She watched him as he stepped back and smiled at her. Serena found herself smiling back at him, not knowing why she was at that moment. White Knight reached behind his back and pulled out a new casablanca lily before placing it behind her ear like last time. Serena smiled a little before her expression turned serious.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked and his smile disappeared and changed with a serious expression as well. He reached over and gently took her hand into his own before he pulled her over to one of the still intact stone benches on tha pavilion and sat down, pulling her to his side. She looked up at him confused before she saw he had a sad and worried expression his face.

"What's wrong?"

She asked him before he looked at her.

"The reason I brought you out here is to warn you. The Dark Kingdom is growing more dangerous that Luna might think."

Serena's eyes widen at the mention of her guardian's name.

"You know Luna?"

White Knight gave her a nod.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Lita smiled as she looked around at the school's large garden. There were multiple types of plants all in different sizes and different pots. There different plants she's heard of and ones she never thought existed. She smiled as she went back to gently spraying water on the plants the gardening club members had assigned her too. She had taken Serena's and the girls advices and headed to the garden club after school led out and signed up. Of course at first the members where a little hasty and nervous but after the garden club had ended, they accepted her as a friend and assigned her to water some of the baby buds they here currently taking care of. Lita smiled as she finished and looked over the buds. She gave a nod and walked over to a large cbinet and placed the sprayer on one of the shelves. At the same time, on top of the roof of the green house stood Nephrite as he smirked to himself.

"One human will do for now."

Nephrite raised his hand up into the air before dark energy before to surround the green house. Lita walked over to the small table where she had placed her school bag just as all the plants around her began to move and glow.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Serena looked at White Knight surprised before she looked away as she held her head.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. Your saying that the dark kingdom is growing stronger and stronger as they collect energy from humans?"

White Knight gave a nod before she looked at him worried.

"Ok... So all we have to do is stop them before they can collect a lot of energy."

Serena said as she smiled before White Knight sighed and shook his head.

"It's easier said then done Serena."

Serena pouted and playfully pulled on his cheek.

"Way to stay positive."

White Knight couldn't help chuckle a little as she let go of his cheek before he smiled a little at her.

"I'm sorry. But it's a little true. Of course what you have said is what you need to do. But in order to do that, the Senshi need a leader. And a strong leader at that."

Serena blinked as she looked at him.

"Ok, so... Raye or Amy should be the leader. Whoever it is, I'm ok as long as we can stop the Dark Kingdom."

White Knight chuckled and looked at her. Serena blinked confused before her eyes widen as she realized what he meant.

"W-Wha?! M-ME?! N-n-no! I can't be the leader of the Senshi. I-I can hardely fight against the Dark Kingdom. I don't have much power unlike Mars or Mercury. I'm not much of a fighter..." She said as she looked down at her lap and gripped her skirt. White Knight watched her and smiled a small smile.

'That's because you weren't raised to fight like the rest of us...' He thought to himself before he reached over and gently grabbed her hand into his own. Serena looked up at him surprised before she looked down at their joined hands. She looked back up at him as he smiled he let go of her hand and reached into his pocket. Serena watched as he pulled out two things from his pocket before he placed them into her hands. She looked down and saw she was holding a green pen with a golden cap like Raye's and Amy's in her left hand, while in her right hand, she held a silver bracelet with a small crescent moon shaped charm that looked like it was part of another charm. She looked up as he took the charm bracelet and placed it on herleft wrist. Serena looked at the bracelet before her eyes widen as another vision appeared in her mind.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

_**She sat in a large bedroom with white marble floor and a large queen sized bed. She looked up as the figure in white and the four girls walked into the room along with a woman in a white dress. The four girls and the man in white all sat down around her smiling as the woman smiled at her and handed her a small silver case. Serena took the case into her hands and looked down at it, the front cover had the crescent moon sybol on it. Serena gently opened the case and inside sat the same bracelet on a white velvet pillow. The figure in white took the bracelet out of the case and placed it on her left wrist. Serena smiled before she saw the four other girls had identical braclets but with different symbols on their own charms and in different colors as well.**_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Serena shook her head as she head a loud beeping sound. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her white and light pink compact communicator. After her last communicator was destroyed, Luna had given Serena a makeup compact communicator. In the middle of the lid was a full moon that seemed to change into it different face stages when looked at from different angles. Serena opened her cmpact and inside where four smal different colored buttons around a small hole in the middle of the compact. Serena saw that both Mars and Mercury's symbol buttons where flashing. She pushed the middle whoe which acted like a button as well and spoke in her communicator.

"Serena here, what's the emergancy?"

"SERENA, GET OVER TO THE SCHOOL'S GREEN HOUSE QUICK! THERES ANOTHER ATTACK!"

Yelled Amy on the other end before Raye yelled after her.

"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU MEATBALL HEAD!? GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Serena rolled her eyes as she closed the compact and stood up.

"I keep telling her to stop calling me that..." Serena muttered to herself as she placed er compact away. She grabbed her brooch but before she could transform, she felt wram arms wrap around her waist. She looked and found herself sitting on White Knight's shoulder as he jumped through the trees before he jumped over the school building. She looked as they approached the green house with in seconds. White Knight set Serena down looked up at him and smiled before she turned to the green house. The whole glass building was covered in dark green vines and gave off a dark evil prescence. She narrowed her eyes before she grabbed her brooch.

"Moon Prism Power, Make up!"

She transformed as White Knight stepped back. After transforming, Sailor Moon raninside the green house to find Mars and Mercury trying to fight off living vines that were trying to wrap themselves around them. Sailor Moon looked around before she gasped as she spotted Lita tied up by dark vines to a large tree that was giving off a dark purple color. Sailor Moon tried to run over when large thorn like spikes where shot at her. She managed to avoid them before she looked up and saw a green human like monster. All of its skin was a deep dark green as it's hair resembled large green vines with mini thorns on them. It's resembled some kind of godess due to it wearing a white toga dress as it also had gold braclets and a crown made of poison ivy. Sailor Moon glared before she dodged a vew vines that tried to grab her.

"Nice of you to join us, you must be Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon looked up after she landed next to Mars and Mercury, and saw Nephrite floating in the air as he sat with his arms crossed. Sailor Moon glared at him as she looked back at Lita who looked really weak.

"Let go of her right now, whoever you are!"

"My name is Nephrite, and I am one of the four generals of the dark kingdom. And I don't think I will, she's giving us plenty of energy."

Sailor Moon bit her lower lip as she, Mars and Mercury dodged more vines. Mars wanted to attack but she didn't want to risk setting the whole green house on fire and Mercury's mist wouldn't help them much. Sailor Moon looked at Lita worried as the girl seemed to be getting weaker and weaker by the minute.

'_We have to save Lita, but what can we do?!'_

She thought as she tried to dodge more vines when one snuck up on her and wrapped itself around her waist. Her eyes widen as she was lifted up into the air along with Mars and Mercury who were also captuered. Sailor Moon reached for her tiara when more vines wrapped around her arms and legs, and began to pull on her limbs, causing her pain. She screamed in pain as she tried to struggle against the vines. She began to feel weak as she felt the vine begining to suck of her energy.

Outside the green house, White Knight watched worried. He didn't want to interfere because he knew Serena and the girls can beat the enemy.

_'Come on, you girls can do it. Don't give up!'_

Sailor Moon began to shake as the vines continued to drain more of her energy while they also continued to pull on her limbs. She slowly looked up and began to tear up as she looked at Lita who looked very pale.

_'Lita... I'm sorry...'_

Sailor Moon slowly closed her eyes as Nephrite watched both amused and bored.

"This what defeated Jadeite? I was expecting something more."

Nephrite raised his hand up when he flinched in pain. He looked and saw a rose had pierced his hand. Sailor Moon looked before she and the girls felt like they were falling as the vines that restrained them were torn to shreds. Sailor Moon closed her eyes before she felt she had landed in someone's arms. She slowly opened her eyes to find Tuxedo Mask holding her in his arms.

"Tuxedo... Mask..."

"Shh... Just rest for now, your gonna need your energy."

Tuxedo Mask replied as he gently set her down on the ground next to her out cold team mates. Sailor Moon looked and watched as Tuxedo Mask faught off some vines before he managed to free Lita from the tree. She could feel a small amout of her energy returning as Tuxedo Mask set Lita next to her. She slowly sat up as he looked at her in the eye.

"We need to get out of here. You girls can't fight in this condition."

"We don't back down... Ever back down..."

Replied Mars as she and Mercury regained consiousness. Sailor Moon gave a nod as all three slowly got up, ignoring the weak feeling in their bodies. Nephrite watched amused as he removed the rose from his hand and crushed it. Sailor Moon looked up at him and glared as she tried to throw her tiara at him but the green vine monster had blocked it and tossed it aside. Nephrite chuckled as the monster commanded more vines to grab the group. This time, all four of them were tied up together. Sailor Moon, Mars, Mercury and Tuxedo Mask struggled against the vines as they felt the vines begining to squeeze them. All three continued to struggle, as Sailor Moon accidently dropped the green pen White Knight had given her. Lita slowly opened her eyes before she slowly looked up and looked around at her surroundings. Her vision was slowly clearing up before she spotted the green pen on the ground in front of her. She looked at the pen before she looked up at spotted the other almost out cold. Her eyes widen as she slowly sat up in pain and weak.

"W-whats going on?"

She said before her eyes widen as she recognized Serena, Raye and Amy. She looked around before she spotted a pair of large gardening shears. Lita slowly got up and with little strength left in her, she ran over to the shears, grabbed them and began to cut all the vines that had the others tied up. Sailor Moon, Mars, Mercury and Tuxedo Mask all fell to the ground weak before they looked up at Lita who stood in front of them protectively.

"L-Lita?"

Sailor Moon stuttered as she slowly got up using her elbows. Lita turned to them and smiled.

"Don't worry you guys, I wont' let this thing hurt you."

She turned back to the green monster and Nephrite and glared at them.

"I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!"

She yelled to the top of her lungs before a green flash appeared around her. She looked down and saw the green pen she had found in front of her was begining to glow before her eyes widen as a vision appeared in her head.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

_She sat in a large green garden surrounded by white and red roses. In front of her sat a girl in a long white dress as she apopeared to be making something out of flowers. Lita looked and saw the girl had made a white and red rose halo. She smiled before she gasped surprised as the girl placed the halo on her head and smiled at her._

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Lita closed her eyes as the pen began to glow brighter, White Knight smirked to himself as he watched.

"Go for it, Sailor Jupiter!"

Lita held the pen up as words appeared in her mind before she spoke them out loud.

"Jupiter Power, Make Up!"

Lita was surrounded by a green light before her clothes were disintergrated by bright blue and green lightning and replaced by a green fuku. Once the light died down, Lita opened her eyes and glared at the monster.

"Agent of Love and Courage, the pretty sailor suited soilder Sailor Jupiter! In the name of Jupiter, I'll make you feel so much regret, it'll leave you numb!"

Sailor Moon, Mars and Mercury's eyes widen before all three smiled.

"I knew it, you are a sailor senshi Lita!"

Sailor Moon smiled as she sat up and Jupiter turned to her surprised. Nephrite watched angrily before he ordered the monster plant to attack. Jupiter turned back to them before she raised her arms out.

"I don't think so! Flower Hurricane!"

Millions of light pink flower petals scattered all around them, and stopped the monster dead in it's tracks. Nephrite tried to block the attack but the flower petals were like sharp knifes and cut his face and arms. He watched and glared as he jumped up to avoide the attack. Jupiter looked at the monster and glared as a small lighting rod extrended from her tiara and clouds appeared over the green house building.

"You'll pay for trying to hurt my friends! Supreme Thunder!"

She yelled out as green lighting shot down from the clouds and smashed through the glass before strucking the monster. The monster screamed out in pain before it's whole body disolved into dust. Nephrite watched th scene before he glared at Jupiter before he disappeared. The clouds above the green house slowly disappeared as Sailor Jupiter sighed before she was tackled to the ground in a hug by Sailor Moon.

"Wow Lita, your amazing!"

Lita blushed as she was aslo hugged by Raye and Amy. After their hug fest, all four girls got up as their tranformations faded. Lita smiled at Serena, Raye and Amy before she looked down at her transformation pen.

"This is great, now theres four of us!"

Serena smiled before it disappeared when Lita spoke up.

"Wait, weren't there five of us?"

All four looked behind them but Tuxedo Mask wasn't anywhere to be found. Instead, on the ground laid a white rose in the very spot he once was. Serena walked over and picked it up before turning back to her friends. Tuxedo Mask watched them from the top of the school building as he held his arm in slight pain.

"They sure are strong aren't they?"

He turned in the direction of the voice and saw White Knight leaning against one of the castle towers as he aslo watched the girls. Tuxedo Mask glared before he turned to him.

"I'm surpised you weren't there to help."

He said as White Knight moved away from the tower and walked over to him. White Knight watched the girls as they exit the green house and headed to the school building before he turned to Tuxedo Mask.

"I didn't think it was important to make an appearence since I knew the girls would win without my help. But it seems you all took pretty nasty beatings."

Tuxedo Mask glared at him more which caused White Knight to smirk.

"Come on, you and I both know you didn't even want me there. Besides, I though I let you save Serena since I know you hate it when I do."

Tuxedo Masked turned his body to and threw a rose at White Knight who caught it like it was nothing.

"Oh, is someone pissed off that I get in his way of saving his girl?"

"Shut the hell up!"

Tuxedo Mask yelled as White Knight tossed him his rose back. White Knight sighed before he smiled at him.

"Seems someone is jealous."

"Jealous of you? Yah right."

Tuxedo Mask turned away and was about to walk away when White Knight stopped him.

"No, your jealous because Serena pays more attention to me instead of you."

Tuxedo Mask clenched the rose in his hand tightly before he turned to White Knight.

"Stay the hell away from her!"

White Knight sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry, but I can't do that. Just like you, she's someone important to me. But if you want, lets see who is able to win her heart first."

He said before he jumped off the roof and disappeared. Tuxedo Mask watched him before he looked down at the schools courtyard as he saw Serena, Amy, Raye and Lita all sitting under a tree talking. He watched as Serrena giggled before he looked down at the red rose in his hand.


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Wedding Bells Part I

**Edited: 8/12/16**

Serena sighed as she stared at the bracelet around her wrist. She couldn't stop thinking about the White Knight. Serena poked the small charm dangling from the bracelet and it slowly began to swing back and forth like a pendulum.

Sighing, she looked down at the letter she had been working on since last night.

_**Hi mom, how are things at home? Everything's fine over here. My grades are ok too. My friends are doing well, and we've made a new friend too. Her name is Lita, she's really tall and really nice. People were scared of her but I wasn't. There was a supposed rumor that she got into a fight at her last school, which of course wasn't true.**_

Serena twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers. She looked up from her letter at Darien who sat down at his desk. She looked away and hid her letter underneath her notebook.

"So meatball head, did you study for the test today?"

Darien asked, turning to Serena. Serena turned to him and glared.

"Stop calling me that, I have a name. And yes, I did study."

She replied smirking, sticking her tongue out at him. Darien chuckled as he rolled his eyes at her before he noticed her bracelet on her left wrist. He glared as he reached over and grabbed her wrist, pulling it closer to look at the bracelet closer.

"Hey! What?"

Serena yelled out surprised before she looked at Darien and tilted her head confused. He looked at her in the eye and he didn't look to happy.

"Who gave this to you?" Serena blinked confused before she pulled her wrist away.

"A friend gave it to me."

Darien looked at her in the eye and Serena saw he wasn't buying it.

"Who was it?"

Serena rolled her eyes before she turned away as their teacher walked into the room. As class started, Serena began to think to herself.

_'I don't get it what's the big deal? It's just a bracelet.'_

Serena looked away and down at her notes thinking. She looked down at her bracelet before she decided to do some extra last minute studying. Darien looked away and down at his own notes, thinking to himself. Both kept studying before the teacher handed out the tests.

Serena looked down at her test thinking to herself about the bracelet The White Knight had given to her. She was curious about it and him before she shook her head and continued to do her test. She kept working before she finished an hour later. Serena stood up and walked down to the teacher's desk and turned her test in. She turned to walk back to her desk to leave since they were allowed to leave after finishing the test, before the teacher stopped her. She turns back to her teacher who handed her a small stack of papers.

"Please turn these in at the main office."

Serena gave a nod as she took the stack of papers before she headed back to her desk. She grabbed her stuff before exiting the classroom. Darien watched her leave before he looked down at paper and finished up.

Serena whistled to herself as she made her was to the main office. She grinned to herself that she had finished her test before Darien. Serena looked around to see if anyone was around before she began to twirl around smiling, not noticing someone walk out of one of the rooms. She tried to stop but it was too late as she had crashed into the person, dropping the papers.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!"

Serena yelled surprised as she began to pick up the papers. She turned to the person she had crashed into and paused. The person was a woman who looked about in her late twenties. She reminded Serena of someone. The woman had long black hair that reached her waist and green eyes. The woman smiled at Serena as she began help her picked up the papers.

"I-I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going which I should have been doing."

Serena said when they finished picking up the papers. The woman smiled at her.

"It's alright, don't worry about it."

The woman replied and waved at Serena as she began to walk away. Serena smiled a little before she continued to the main office before she dropped off the papers. She exit the office after and headed to the library to find a manga to read. Serena walked into the library and walked over to the manga section of the library and began to look through the books.

She grabbed a manga of sailor V volume two before she sat down at an empty desk and began to read. Serena read the manga for about a half an hour until she finished it. She got up to go get a new manga when she spotted Amy and Lita walk into the library carrying books. She walked over smiling.

"Hey Amy, Lita what's up?"

Serena asked as Lita and Amy place the stack books on the front counter, turning to her.

"Hey Serena, we were let out of class to help the librarian. What about you?"

Lita asked smiling. Serena smiled at her friends.

"I had finished the test I told you about last week early and I was asked to turn in a few papers to the main office. After doing that I just came here to read."

Amy and Lita smiled at Serena who smiled back at them before they heard what sounded like a thud. They turned to the door of the library and saw someone at the doorway, holding a large stack of books.

"U-Um, hello? A little help?"

The voice sounded feminine as the girls ran over and each took five books each. All three smiled as they looked at the person before Serena gasped as she saw it was the same woman from before.

"Hey, your the same lady from before!"

Serena exclaimed, causing Amy and Lita to look at her confused. The woman smiled and gave a nod.

"Oh right, hello again."

"H-Hi, u-um..."

"Miranda, there you are."

Serena, Lita and Amy turned around to find the head master mr Hamada walking into the library.

"Grandpa!"

The woman, named Miranda ran over to headmaster Hamada who smiled at her as Serena and her friends, watched surprised.

"Grandpa?"

Serena and her friends spoke at the same time, exchanging surprised glances. All three turned back to mr Hamada and Miranda as they pulled away from their hug.

"When did you get here sweetpea?"

Mr Hamada asked his granddaughter as Miranda smiled while blushing lightly from the nickname.

"Grandpa, you know I'm a grown twenty six year old."

Miranda smiled at her grandfather who smiled back at her before lifting his ganddaughter's hand up, allowing Serena, Lita and Amy to see an engagement ring on her engagement ring finger. All three gasped as Miranda smiled shyly.

"Well, when will I be able to meet this fiance of yours James Akamine? I want to know this young man and see if he's good enough for my little grand princess."

Miranda blushed more as she giggled while Amy, Serena and Lita smiled as they walked over to mr Hamada and Miranda to get a better look at the ring.

"That's so amazing."

Serena smiled as Miranda pulled her hand away smiling as she blush.

"T-Thank you."

Miranda smiled before mr Hamada smiled at all four.

"If it's alright, could I ask when the wedding is?"

Lita asked, smiling. She began to imagine herself on her own wedding day, wearing a beautiful dress and walking down the aisle. Serena began to imagine the same thing as as she and Lita held hands and squealed at their fantasies. Amy blushed as she imaged her own wedding before she shyly hid her face behind a book of Mice and Men. Miranda noticed all three of their expressions and smiled, knowing what they were thinking. She understood what it was like to imagine her wedding day to no end. And now, her dream was gonna come true."My wedding is actually next week. But I still have to do some last minute adjustments and to pick up my designer dress."

Miranda smiled, Lita, Amy, and Serena looked at her surprised.

"And lets not forget the rehearsal dinner and rehearsing your vows."

Serena and her friends turned around and saw Mandy walk into the room, smiling and having her arms crossed.

"Mandy, what are you doing here?"

Serena asked as Mandy walked over to them and shoved Serena out of her way, knocking her into a cart of books. Serena looked up and glared at Mandy as she got up and removed the book on her head.

"Out of my way, I'm here to see my cousin."

Mandy said smirking at Serena as Miranda sighed and shook her head as she looked at Mandy, with her arms crossed.

"Mandy, that was very rude. You shouldn't treat your friends like that."

Mandy and Serena turned to Miranda.

"She is not my friend!"

Both yelled and Miranda blinked confused. Lita and Amy smiled sheepishly as they shrugged.

"O-Ok..."

Miranda smiled sheepishly before they heard the school bell ring.

"Seems class has ended. You ladies must best be on your way now."

Mr Hamada said smiling, clapping his hands. Serena and her friends, along with Mandy smiled at the headmaster before he waved and exit the library. Once he left Mandy turned to Miranda.

"Are we still on for this afternoon to pick up your dress?"

Mandy asked and Miranda gave a nod before smiling over at Serena and her friends.

"Would you girls like to come as well?"

Serena, Lita and Amy smiled as Mandy's smile disappeared.

"What?! No way!"

Miranda turned to Mandy and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on Mandy, these young girls seem very nice. And I'm sure you would get along with them if you took the time to get to know them."

"But!"

Miranda turned to Serena, Lita and Amy before smiling at them.

"Meet us outside in front of the school at lunch."

Serena and her friends gave nods as they smiled before they made their way to class. Mandy glared at her cousin as she had her arms crossed in anger and annoyance.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Was all Mandy said before she turned and walked away, exiting the library, leaving a very confused Miranda alone. Miranda scratched her head confused before she shrugged and exit the library herself.

When lunch arrived, Serena ran to the front of the school in a hurry before she quickly stopped by the vending machines to get a rice ball. As she messed around with the wrapper, she didn't notice or see where she was running until she felt she had crashed into something hard. She moaned in pain as she had dropped her rice ball and her school bag on the ground.

"Can't you ever multitask properly meatball head?"

Serena looked down at who she had crashed into and glared at the only person who had given her that nickname.

"Can't you ever get my name right?! My name is Serena! S.E.R.E.N.A! Serena!"

Serena yelled as she got off Darien and placed her hands on her hips while Darien stood up and dusted himself off. He looked down at Serena and smirked.

"I think meatball head is better."

Serena's face turned a deep red as steam came out of her head out of anger. She raised her hands up ready to hit Darien when giggling was heard. Both looked to see Miranda, Andrew, Amy, Lita, Raye, Mandy and Michael standing a few feet away from them both.

"My, what a handsome boyfriend you have Serena."

Serena's face turned a dark red as she shook her head before she pointed to Darien.

"No way! Like I would ever be with him! I wouldn't date him if he was king!"

Darien glared at Serena and pointed his thumb at her.

"She wishes I would date her."

Serena turned to Darien and glared as she stuck her tongue out at him. Miranda smiled as Andrew and the others sighed annoyed. Mandy rolled her eyes as she walked over to Darien, grabbed his arm, and pulled him over to Miranda who tilted her head.

"Miranda, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Darien Shields."

Mandy smiled at her cousin as Darien struggled against Mandy's grip.

"So he's your boyfriend? I thought he was-"

"NO!"

Both Serena and Mandy yelled out at the same time as Amy and the others smiled sheepishly. Miranda blinked before Darien finally managed to pull his hand away from Mandy's grip.

"O-Ok... Well, shall we go?"

Miranda said, trying to change the subject as she smiled sheepishly. Serena smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Yah, lets get going!"

Serena cheered before she grabbed her bag and skipped out the front door of the school as Miranda blinked and looked at the others. Smiling, she turned to Darien and the guys.

"Would you gentlemen like to come?"

Darien raised his hand to politely decline on the offer when Mandy grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door. Andrew and the others shrugged and followed them before Miranda followed them close behind. They borded the buses outside and rode into town. Serena sat in the middle of the bus with Miranda on her left. Andrew and Michael sat on the right side as Amy and Raye sat behind Serena and Miranda, Darien, who had managed to pull away from Mandy, sat next to Lita in front of Andrew and Michael while Mandy sat in front of Serena and Miranda.

Miranda smiled as she and Serena looked out the window as Serena had her face, pressed against the window. Lita and Amy smiled as they watched Serena sit back down next to Miranda who smiled at the pigtailed blonde.

"So Miranda, are you excited for your big day?"

Lita asked smiling before Miranda turned to her and gave a nod as she blushed.

"Of course, but I am also a bit nervous."

Serena smiled at Miranda as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok to be nervous, you wouldn't be the first."

She spoke before Mandy turned to her smirking.

"How would you know? I'd pity the poor guy who asks you to marry him."

Lita, Amy and Raye rolled their eyes as Andrew and Darien shook their heads before Michael smiled.

"The same thing could be easily said about you."

"Hey!"

Mandy yelled, glaring at Michael. Lita, Raye and Serena snickered as Amy tried hard to restrain her giggling. Darien and Andrew chuckled a little to themselves. Miranda smiled as she patted Mandy on the back.

"It's just a joke Mandy, I'm sure he doesn't mean it."

Mandy smiled as the bus finally came to a complete stop. All nine of them got off the bus before Miranda began to escorted them to the bridal dress shop. When they arrived, Lita, Amy, Raye, Serena and Mandy looked up at the shop smiling.

"Wow!"

Serena smiled as she and the girls admired the dresses on display at the front windows. Mandy turned to them and smiled before she walked into the shop followed by Darien, Andrew and Michael. Serena blinked when she noticed they were gone before she ran inside and crashed into Andrew as they stood in front of the door.

"Ow."

Serena whimpered as she rubbed her nose.

"You ok?"

Michael asked as Serena drew their attention away from one of the female employees in a light blue suit, who was helping them out. She looked up at them and smiled, embarrassed as Lita and the girls walked in after her.

"Y-Yah, I'm fine."

Serena smiled before Mandy snickered.

"You're such a clumsy knucklehead. You can never watch where your going."

Serena turned to her and glared as Lita, Raye and Amy also glared. Lita raised her fist to punch Mandy when a hand reached out and began to pull on Mandy's ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Miranda!"

Miranda let go of Mandy's ear as she crossed her arms.

"That's punishment for what you said Mandy. Now apologize or else you'll wait outside at the bus stop."

Mandy crossed her arms and turned away, muttering a 'Sorry' under her breath. Miranda sighed but let it slide as she turned back to the female employee.

"Sorry about that, I'm here for my dress."

The woman smiled and gave a nod.

"Of course, I'll go retrieve it. Please wait here a moment."

The woman smiled and walked away before Miranda turned to Serena and the others.

"Why don't you girls look around while I try my dress on?"

"Really?"

Serena squealed as Amy, Lita and Raye smiled at Miranda who smiled and gave a nod. Serena and her friends squealed a little as they ran off in different directions of the dress shop. The same female employee returned with a beautiful while dress inside of a plastic see through protective dress bag. Miranda smiled as she followed the woman to a changing room nearby and walked inside to try her dress on.

Serena smiled as she and the girls looked around the dress shop. Serena smiled as she found a beautiful lace, layered, sleeveless dress with a long flowing back on a manikin. She smiled as she looked at the dress itself before she heard the curtains of the dressing room Miranda was in open moments later. She turned around and gasped when she saw Miranda walk out in her dress.

Raye, Amy, Lita and Mandy walked over smiling as a blushing Miranda walked into the middle of the shop, twirling around elegantly off the shoulder lines lace wedding dress that had a white rose petal design all around, white white frills and roses on the bottom and ends of the dress. The guys smiled as they watched.

"You look amazing!"

Serena squeaked, causing Miranda to blush more. Raye, Amy and Lita gave nods smiling.

"Yes, you look elegant."

Amy smiled. Lita and Raye have nods, smiling more. All four looked around the store before Raye found a beautiful laced veil and walked over before Serena skipped over with a white rose halo. Both placed the halo and veil on Miranda's head before Amy and Lita walked over with white lace gloves with pink rose designs on them.

Miranda took the gloves and put them on, smiling before she checked her reflection in the three way mirror nearby. Miranda smiled as she stared at her reflection before she turned to the others smiling.

"The accessories are perfect. Thank you."

Lita, Amy, Raye and Serena smiled and gave nods. Miranda turned to the employee that had helped them out at the door.

"I'll take these and my dress."

Miranda smiled before she walked over to the changing rooms and changed out of her dress and back to her normal clothes. Serena and the girls smiled as they kept looking around before Miranda returned with her dress, gloves and accessories in grey dress bag and a small shopping bag.

"Ok, now we can-"

Darien said, standing up from his seat when Mandy squealed out loud as she found a dress she liked. The dress was a shoulder-less sleeveless wedding dress with multiple red rhinestones on the top and around the waist. Mandy walked around the dress smiling before Miranda smiled and turned to the woman who helped them.

"Is it alright for my cousin to just try a dress out? Just for fun."

The woman gave a nod before Mandy squealed as another employee walked up to her. Miranda smiled before her smile grew as she turned to Serena and the girls.

"Why don't you girls look around for a dress you like? It'll be fun."

Serena and Lita squealed and before they ran to different directions of the store as Amy and Raye smiled and calmly did the same but at a much slower pace. Darien sighed and leaned back against the couch.

"We're gonna be here forever..."

Serena peaked over a manikin and rolled her eyes.

"Stop complaining, all you would be doing right now is studying your eyes out of their sockets."

Miranda looked at them both as Darien rolled his eyes and smirked at Serena.

"Hey, studying is important. Have you seen your last school report?"

Serena glared and stuck her tongue out at him before Miranda jumped between them both, blocking their views from the other.

"Alright you two, enough. For one thing, Darien has a point Serena. Study is very important in order to get into a good college and get a good job. You don't want to end up in a dead beat job do you?"

Serena turned away crossing her arms as Darien smirked before Miranda turned to him.

"But Serena has a point as well Darien. You don't want to study too hard. While studying is important, its good to take a break once in a while, your still young. You should be out making friends and having fun. So in a way your both right."

Serena smiled and stuck her tongue out at Darien who rolled his eyes. Serena returned to the manikin that was wearing the dress she ended up falling in love with. She turned to a nearby employee who was cleaning a counter that had different wedding tiaras on display and asked for the same dress in her size.

Raye, Amy and Lita walked into three separate changing rooms as Mandy did the same. Serena smiled as she grabbed the dress in her size as the woman returned and handed it to her. She ran into the changing room to change into the dress.

Darien grunted under his breath as he leaned back against his seat as Andrew and Michael looked at each other and snickered.

"And here I thought we'd be out of here in a flash..."

He muttered annoyed, before Michael and Andrew smiled at him.

"Come on, its a chance to get off the school ground and just hang out. And remember what Miranda said. She said-"

Andrew was cut off as one of the curtains to the changing rooms opened up. All three looked up to find Amy slowly walk out in a simple white, spaghetti strapped wedding dress embodied with blue smithsonite gems around the waist line along with a white rose on the left hip.

Michael, Andrew and Darien smiled as the shy bluenette smiled shyly. A moment later, Lita walked out of her changing room in a long sleeveless mermaid dress that gracefully glided behind her with every step. Andrew and the guys smiled as Lita smiled while blushing.

"You girls look great." Michael complemented before Raye walked out wearing a white arm strapped dress that had a short front but long back that reach the back of her knees and fluttered behind her. Raye elegantly walked across the room before walking over to Amy and Lita who smiled at her.

"You girls all look so beautiful, no doubt your gonna make three grooms very lucky in the future."

Miranda complemented smiling just as Mandy walked out in her dress and twirled around in it. Raye, Lita and Amy couldn't help admit the dress did complement Mandy, almost as if the dress itself was especially made for her. Mandy turned to them smug before Serena finally exit the changing room room. Everyone turned to watch as Serena smiled while she exit the changing room and walked over to her friends. Amy, Lita and Raye couldn't help stare as Serena walked with elegance in the dress.

Michael and Andrew stared as Serena's long blonde hair, that had been let out of its usual style fluttered behind Serena along with the dress. Darien felt his throat go dry as they watched her turn in an elegant manor without a single flaw.

"Wow Serena, you look like a princess."

Miranda smiled as she walked up to the teen who turned to her blushed from the attention. Even all of the employees in the dress shop stopped what they were doing and stared at the young lady. Lita, Amy and Raye walked over to their friend smiling.

"You look great Serena."

Amy smiled as Lita wrapped an arm around the smaller girl as she had a large grin on her face.

"Yah, you look like you were born to wear dresses."

Raye gave a nod, agreeing as Serena looked down at the floor blushing more. Mandy turned away with her arms crossed as she rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't look that good, anyone could look great in a dress."

Mandy said before Miranda turned to the guys.

"What do you guys think?"

Michael and Andrew smiled as Darien turned away.

"You look great Serena." Andrew said, before Michael turned to Darien, lightly elbowing him in the side.

"Lita is right, you look like you were born to wear dresses. Don't you think so Darien?"

Michael grinned as Serena turned her attention to Darien who swatted Michael's arm away before turning to Serena. Serena bit the inside of her cheek as Darien looked at her.

"Beautiful..."

Serena's face turned a deep red as Andrew, Miranda, Michael, Lita and Amy smiled as Raye turned to Serena and lightly pinched her cheek while Mandy clenched her fists in irritation.

"R-r-really?"

Serena asked, and Darien blushed before turning away as he gave a smirk.

"Oh, I meant the dress."

Darien added and Serena blinked twice before grabbing a pillow cushion from one of the chairs and threw it at him, hitting him square in the face. Turning away, Serena returned to the changing room muttering.

"Jerk."

Darien removed the pillow as Amy, Lita and Raye sighed while Michael and Andrew shook their heads. Miranda smirked as she and the girls returned to their changing rooms to change back into their uniforms. Rolling his eyes, Darien tossed the cushion back into its original spot before feeling a slight stinging feeling in the back of his head. He rubbed the back of his head as he turned to Michael, glaring.

"What was that for?"

Michael and Andrew turned to him.

"For being the idiot that you are. Is it so hard for you to just admit something or say anything nice to Serena?"

Michael responded while Andrew gave a nod before Darien turned away, resting his chin on his hand. Andrew and Michael looked at each other and sighed, seeing the attempt is pointless. Unknown to them, Darien was daydreaming of Serena still in the dress and smiling beautifully and innocently.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

A/N:What do you all think? Like or hate? Let me know and the next chapter will be up shortly, promise.


	20. AN Note 2

Hello everyone, I know you were all possibly waiting for a new chapter and all and first of I'd like to apologize for not updating at all in over a year. Second, Id like to explain why but first I'd like to make it clear to all of you that I had and still want to continue to my stories. I really do. Which brings me to my explanation on why I haven't updated at all. Well you see, a few days after this new year had began my father had gotten into a horrible accident. He had to be taken to the hospital where they had tried everything to help him but it was hopeless. On the 14 of February my father had passed away. I had tried many times to try and write my stories but I've just been to upset at the lost of my father so soon. I know it's possibly not a valid excuse because we all lose loved ones sooner or later but it just hurts for me too much because I didn't expect to lose my dad so soon. And I'm sure many or some have seen some comments I've left on other people's stories. I guess reading other people's stories makes me feel a little better. But I promise I will try and write soon and try to update. Again, I apologize for my lack of updates. And also, from here on out I will dedicate all my future stories and future chapters to my father. Again, I will try to update and sorry for the long wait.


End file.
